


Pokémon Treasure Island

by S_Bluecoat



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 60,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Bluecoat/pseuds/S_Bluecoat
Summary: A mysterious guest and his mysterious sea chest lead to a quest for the greatest pirate treasure horde ever know by human and Pokémon.Treasure Island with Pokémon (mainly drawing from the anime), with a few small twists here and there.Rated Teen and Up for violence and mild profanity.





	1. Act I.I: The Admiral Benbow Inn

**Author's Note:**

> First, if you wish to view this without notes, you can also find this on FF.net.
> 
> I figured my first fan fic would be a fusion of two things I already knew very well. While it's going to draw from the original book more than anything, there's a few bits for other adaptations of Treasure Island. Feel free to try and spot them!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we experience a day of living at the Admiral Benbow and a new guest arrives.

**Act I - The Map**

* * *

Part I - _The Admiral Benbow Inn_

* * *

The Admiral Benbow Inn was in a rather odd place to the outside observer. It was about two dozen miles north of Hulbury, one of Galar’s major port cities, which put it at a distance of any sailors arriving and staying for a day or more before returning to sea. Passersby often wondered how the Inn was able to turn a profit if most of the likely customers were probably uninterested in traveling twenty four miles out of their way to come here. Perhaps it had something to do with the building's simplicity. It was of an almost obnoxiously practical design, with four brick walls and a sloping tiled roof. It essentially looked like a box with the top flaps not pushed down all the way. Of course there was method to the practicality; from the outside the Inn looked quite pristine for being battered by coastal storms throughout the year. There was hardly any patchwork or worn areas to be seen except for, perhaps, the sign over the door that bore the inn’s name. At the least this meant that the owners did not have to spend money on repairs and maintenance every year.

The Inn itself was never to specifically cater to sailors anyway, though they were as welcome to stay as any other guest if they arrived. Rather it was for humans and Pokémon traveling to or from Hulbury who needed a place to stay other than outside in the cold coastal night. Guests could arrive and request lodging, be treated to a nice dinner before bed, stay in their warm room at the inn and be treated to a fine breakfast upon waking up before resuming their travels. Most guests usually only stayed overnight at the most, though there was the rare exception who stayed for one or two whole days for whatever reason. Other times visitors could simply stop in for a quick meal before getting back on the road to wherever they were going.

The only permanent residents were the small family who owned and ran the Admiral Benbow Inn every day and night. Running the establishment of course required that they awaken right at dawn to prepare for the patrons who would soon be waking up themselves. One member of that family, a boy of roughly fourteen years, was still sound asleep in his personal room as the sun rose over another morning on the eastern Galar coast.

“Jim!”

At the call of his name the boy stirred in his bed. In his sleep he attempted to further bury his head of brown hair into his pillow and ignore the sound that threatened to pull him from slumber.

“Jim!”

The call was louder this time. The boy stirred once again and turned over to face away from the noise as he began to leave the realm of sleep.

“Jim!”

It was yet louder again. The boy was now starting to truly wake up and set about trying to find his way back to slumber before it was too late. 

A new, quieter, sound came to his increasingly alert ears, the door to his room creaking open. It was followed by the soft sound of paws upon the wooden floor approaching the bed. There was then the feeling of something small jumping onto the bed and crawling on top of him.

And then there was the feeling of a damp and scratchy tongue slowly licking across his cheek. 

The boy yelped. Now he was definitely awake as he suddenly sat up straight with wide and alert eyes. He turned to face the one who had licked him. It was a primarily slate grey Pokémon with red paws resembling a miniature fox and it was smiling with clear glee in its blue-green eyes. 

“Morning, Jim,” the Zorua said in a youthful female voice.

“Good morning, Zoey,” Jim replied, most of the sleep having left him now. “Have I not asked you to stop licking my cheek to wake me?” he added.

“Well,” Zoey started in a cheeky tone. “I wouldn’t _have_ to if you would rise when mom calls you.”

“Jim!” the call from earlier came again.

“Speaking of mother,” Zoey chirped. “I’d come downstairs before she starts waking up guests to get to you.”

“Yes, yes,” Jim said as he got out of bed. He moved over to his dresser and began to remove his nightshirt before a yawn from Zoey reminded him of the Zorua’s presence. “I’m going to change, if you would be so kind as to give me some privacy,” he remarked.

Zoey rolled her eyes, but did as she was asked and exited the room. “Why do you humans feel such shame over your own bodies?” she asked as she left.

“It is decency, not shame” Jim replied. 

A few minutes later, Jim came down from his room to the central dining area of the inn that was most of the first floor. His nightshirt had been replaced by a white undershirt beneath a beige waistcoat, accompanied by similarly coloured breeches with white stockings and black buckled shoes. Waiting for him in the central room was Zoey and a dark grey rat-like Pokémon with a cream coloured underbelly. The Rattata’s eyes turned to Jim as he entered.

“Hello, Jim!” the Rattata said in a chipper boyish voice.

“Good morning, Ralph,” Jim replied. “Is breakfast ready?”

“I believe so,” Ralph answered. “Come along, I hunger as well.”

Jim, Ralph and Zoey headed for the large kitchen that was the other third of the first floor. To their right was the large washing stand with a window in the wall above it, flanked on each side by cupboards holding clean tableware. To their left as they entered were the cupboards and shelves that held the breads and plant food respectively. On the farthest end of the left wall was the door to the stairway into the cellars where all the “adult drinks” were kept. The wall on their side had the door to the dining area, and a large serving window which doubled as a bar. On the far wall was a decent sized cooking stove with a counter on each side for cutting ingredients for meals, both had a window in the wall behind them. 

In the center of the large kitchen was an island where three plates of freshly made pancakes were sitting, and a very proud looking grey and red bipedal fox Pokémon was standing on the opposite side to them. The Zoroark wore a hairnet that somehow managed to cover all of the Illusion Fox's voluminous mane and an apron that read “Arceus Save the Chef.”

“‘Tis my best work,” the Zoroark said. “So eat quickly before it cools.” 

The three pulled a trio of bar stools up to the island and quickly began eating while the Zoroark cleaned out the pan she had used to make the pancakes. Once they had finished Jim, Zoey and Ralph took their own dishes to the washing stand to clean them before placing them on a drying rack.

“Thanks, Mother,” Zoey chirped to the Zoroark.

“Thank you, Ms. Zoroark,” Jim and Ralph said.

“You’re all quite welcome,” Ms. Zoroark said. “Now I’d suggest getting your tasks for the morning started, the sooner you begin the sooner you shall finish.”

“Okay, Mother,” Zoey agreed.

“Yes, madam,” Jim and Ralph followed suit. 

“Ralph, you shall help me start cooking; Jim and Zoey, you see the tables readied for our guests,” Ms. Zoroark assigned.

The kids hurried to do as they were instructed. The dining area had ten circular tables spread out around the room, each with four seats around them. In the centre was a smaller wood burning stove whose exhaust pipe extended to the ceiling and eventually outside through the west side wall. It was only ever used in the winter, so only the tables were of concern. Setting them up was not particularly complicated. All that was needed was to scrub away any stains and rubbish from the night before and place clean silverware and tankards upon them for the first customers, as well as fresh candles for when the sun began to set. As they carried out their task, Zoey was collecting the used candles instead of tossing them to the trash much to Jim’s confusion.

“What do you want those candles for?” he asked.

“I shall try to sell them,” was Zoey’s reply. This only confused Jim more however.

“Who would want for a candle that is mostly burned out?” Jim inquired.

“I don’t know, but until I try to sell them I shan’t ever,” Zoey answered. 

All Jim could do was roll his eyes. This was not out of the ordinary for Zoey. She had a tendency to try her paw at get rich quick schemes in an attempt to fund her way out of working at the Inn; although the most she would get if they ever actually succeeded, which they almost never did, would be hardly enough for a week long vacation, much less moving out entirely. It was not that Zoey hated working at the Inn for her mother, she was simply bored with it by now and wanted to do something more exciting and with more variety.

Jim had to admit to himself that a deviation from the banality of the inn, at least once in a while, was tempting.

Once the tables were cleaned and ready for the guests who would soon be awake and descending for breakfast, Jim and Zoey returned to the kitchen where Ms. Zoroark and Ralph were preparing food. 

“Mother, we’re done with the tables,” Zoey said as they entered.

“Thank you both,” Ms. Zoroark replied. The sound of foot falls upstairs alerted the four that last night’s arrivals were waking up and getting ready to come downstairs. Ms. Zoroark quickly assigned new roles in response.

“Zoey, assist me in serving the guests their breakfasts,” she started. 

“Okay, mother,” Zoey replied.

“Jim, Ralph, I send you upstairs to clean the rooms,” Ms. Zoroark ordered.

“Yes, Ms. Zoroark,” Jim and Ralph responded before heading upstairs, passing a few of their guests as they came down for breakfast.

Once again, the task was easy; though it still took some time, not least of all because some guests awakened and left as they cleaned another room. All that needed to be done was replacing the now dirty sheets and blankets on the beds with clean ones. Once in a while, they would have to clean up a spill that a guest had left on the floor, courtesy of late night drinking before bed. One such spill was of some of the inn’s fine rum all over the floor of the last room that had been occupied the previous night.

“Zoey shall likely ask us to take her roles as she carries out her latest scheme,” Jim said as he worked to clean the spill.

“Oh no, does she plan to try and sell those old candles I saw her collecting?” Ralph responded.

“Aye,” Jim confirmed. 

Ralph sighed in displeasure. “Why must she continually attempt these schemes?”

Jim did not really have an answer beyond what he had said to Ralph the last time they had this conversation. “Because she’s bored,” he said simply. “She wishes to do something with us other than keeping up an inn.”

Ralph did not respond, but Jim knew what he was thinking. Ralph was much more cautious in his approach to life than Zoey. He was perfectly happy with the somewhat banal routine that came with living and working at the Admiral Benbow. It made sense though; before Ms. Zoroark picked him up, Ralph had found his way onto a ship looking for food and was on board when it left his home region of Alola. He had tried to get home several times by other ships without success and had to constantly hide from guards and their Pokémon to avoid being captured. It was a very unpredictable life, so Ralph welcomed the stability of the Inn with open paws and was generally averse to the idea of running off into something hectic.

For his part, Jim did enjoy the simplicity of life at the inn as well.

Once the rum stain on the floor was cleaned, Jim and Ralph came back down to the main dining area. Several of the guests were sitting at one of the newly cleaned tables and doing their best to undo all of Jim and Zoey’s previous efforts. As they headed to the kitchen to help Ms. Zoroark and Zoey with the serving, a man sitting at one of the tables called out. 

“Oy, sonny,” he said. 

Jim turned to face the man. “Are you in need of something, sir?” he asked. 

“Aye, but only an answer to a question o’ mine, boy,” the man continued. He pointed to what appeared to be another Jim bussing food and dishes. “Is that lad there your twin?”

Jim looked to his “twin” before speaking up. “Zoey,” he called.

“Jim?” the other Jim said in a distinct girl’s voice, which caught the man so off guard he spit out his drink despite not having taken a sip from it. 

“If you shall clean the dirty dishes, I shall take over waiting on customers” Jim continued.

“Okay, thank you!” the other Jim chirped before turning into a Zorua and prancing off into the kitchen. The man at the table relaxed a bit after seeing this.

“Ah ha,” he calmly nodded in understanding. “She’s your fine Pokémon partner, works here for your mother, does she?”

“Um… not exactly, sir,” Jim replied. “It’s _I_ who does work for _her_ mother, Ms. Zoroark.” 

The man seemed slightly surprised by this, but nodded nevertheless. Humans working for civilized Pokémon who had taken up human practices, like business owning for example, was not too out of the ordinary. Work was work. 

“More than my employer, she’s my caretaker of sorts as well after my mother was lost,” Jim continued.

This time, the man gave Jim a somewhat askance look which was quickly noticed.

“Is something wrong, sir?” he asked. 

The man quickly did away with his previous expression and hastily shook his head. “No, no, not at all,” he somewhat sputtered before unsubtly looking at anything other than Jim. “It’s simply rare to find human kids as wards to Pokémon guardians is all.”

Jim ignored the man’s newly found awkward position and got back to work. It was not the first time people had turned their heads when they learned that Ms. Zoroark was as much Jim’s guardian as she was his employer. They never made much of a deal out of it when they learned, if anything they voiced happiness that Ms. Zoroark was doing a fine job raising him, but Jim could always tell they found it odd that he was being raised by a Pokémon instead of another human regardless of whether that human was one of his parents or not. They never voiced any true disapproval, but Jim could not help but wonder sometimes. 

Other Pokémon never seemed to find it worth commenting on though. As an example, when Jim bussed the breakfast dishes of a wild blue and bipedal frog-like Pokémon that had stayed overnight, it tried to thank him.

“Frog, froga!” it said in its particular dialect of Pokémon speak. Unlike Ms. Zoroark, Zoey, Ralph or other civilized Pokémon, wild Pokémon usually could not speak human languages, though they were still able to understand it. Unfortunately, Jim, like most humans, could not understand back. 

“Um, what?” was all the confused Jim could respond with. 

The Frogadier picked up on this and turned to a large grey and white furred Pokémon resembling a bear sitting at a nearby table, speaking to it in its Pokémon speak.

The Pangoro turned to Jim and spoke in human language. “She says ‘thank you,’” he said.

Jim nodded and turned back to the Frogadier with a smile. “You’re very welcome, miss,” he replied to her.

As Jim turned to resume his work, the Pangoro spoke up again. “And Jim.”

“Yes sir?” Jim replied.

“Relay to your mother for me that, should she seek a partner for future nights, I’m always available,” the Pangoro finished, giving a somewhat lecherous grin through the serving window towards Ms. Zoroark as she worked in the kitchen.

Jim looked rather uncomfortable at the implication and the Frogadier gave the Pangoro a look that read either “keep that to yourself” or “you nauseate me,” but otherwise made no comment about how the Pangoro had casually called Ms. Zoroark Jim’s mother without a second thought. 

And human patrons wondered why Jim seemed to prefer waiting on Pokémon customers. Even if all the humans did was a quick mental adjustment when they found out about Jim’s relation to Ms. Zoroark, it still felt like they were judging him for it. It was also why he rarely left the inn; there was no need to put his guardian status on display for a whole town to see. 

Once the customers who had stayed overnight had eaten and left it was rather quiet for the rest of the day. Occasionally, some human or some Pokémon would wander in and ask for either a meal or for directions to Hulbury, but otherwise it was a slow day and, when it arrived, an equally slow evening as a small coastal storm took form over the inn. Not that Jim, Zoey, Ralph or even Ms. Zoroark minded the slowness. It afforded them the opportunity to do other things for the time being. Ms. Zoroark began washing dirty bed sheets and blankets, while the kids played a game of Blackjack in the main dining area. 

“<Thirteen, you son of a->” Ralph stated under his breath in his Pokémon speak. He was rather displeased with his current hand. Jim had a three, and from his grin he was clearly happy with what the other card was. Zoey as the dealer was not faring too bad either with a five and whatever was face down; she had Galar’s greatest poker face though so it was hard to tell what was going through her head.

“Hit me,” Jim said. Zoey obeyed and gave Jim a ten.

“And me,” Ralph asked. Zoey gave him a six.

Zoey then gave herself a card. “Dealer receives a three,” she said as she displayed her card.

“Hit me again,” Jim asked. He got a five.

“Stay,” Ralph said, choosing caution.

“I’ll stay as well,” Zoey stated. 

“Stay,” Jim said.

Ralph thought for a minute. _Jim wouldn’t stay unless he was confident_ , he thought. _It’s only a game, risk it_. 

“Hit me,” he requested. Zoey gave him a two. 

“Twenty one!” Ralph proclaimed, flipping over his face down card to reveal a ten and a three to go with the six and two.

Zoey quickly gave herself a new card, a ten. “Damn it, I’ve busted,” she somewhat griped. 

“Then Ralph wins,” Jim conceded, revealing the two that had been face down amongst his cards giving him twenty. 

Ralph gave a very happy grin as Zoey collected the cards to shuffle them. As she did though, a peculiar sound came to her ears through the storm outside.

“Do you hear that?” she asked.

Jim and Ralph went silent as they listened. Yes they heard it too, though only just barely. There was loud shouting and the sound of Pokémon attacks being thrown around. Unfortunately, the wind and rain made it impossible to tell what was being said or even what moves were being used. Still, the kids listened intently to the faint sounds of battle.

At least until it all ended with the only thing that rang through clearly, a bloodcurdling scream.

The kids went very still and very silent at that. When Ms. Zoroark returned from washing things she took notice of her wards’ sudden silence and the frightened expressions on their faces. 

“Children, what worries you?” she asked.

“M… mother,” Zoey began. “Did you hear that?”

“What did you hear?” Ms. Zoroark questioned. 

“The sounds from outside,” Jim answered. “There was shouting and the airs of a battle.”

“A-and a h-h-horrible scream,” Ralph added through his frightened shivering. 

Ms. Zoroark looked out the window into the storm still continuing beyond the inn’s walls. She hummed intently as she scanned the outside. “I see nothing,” she said finally. “We should close up for the night nonetheless. Zoey, Ralph, douse the candles on the tables; Jim, collect the lantern from outside.”

The kids did as they were told. Zoey and Ralph went to get the candle covers while Jim put on a poncho Ms. Zoroark had bought for him and went outside. Using a long stick with a hook at the end, Jim worked to bring the lantern down from its pole, though the rain and darkness made it somewhat difficult to see. As he tried, he heard the sound of heavy footsteps on the rain soaked roadway approaching and turned to look in their direction. A figure was slowly trudging towards the inn and Jim. It took a few moments, but as it entered the light of the lantern the figure became clearer.

It was a large turtle-like Pokémon with a blue body, though only its limbs and head poked through its brown shell, as well as two cannons over its shoulders. It wore a tricorn on its head, a spyglass around its neck, a large satchel slung over its shoulder, and it appeared to be pulling something behind it. Eventually, the Pokémon stopped in front of Jim and looked down at him. Jim was slightly taken aback by the large stranger staring down at him with a somewhat gruff look, and the rain water running down its face.

“Um… good evening?” Jim asked. 

The Blastoise did not respond at first. Then it gained a friendlier look and lowered itself. “Might you be in need of a lift, matey?” it asked in a hearty but friendly male voice. 

Jim hesitated at first but eventually relented. “My thanks, sir,” Jim said.

Jim got on the Blastoise’s back and was lifted up to the lantern. He very easily grabbed it with his hand and when he had taken it off its post, the Blastoise lowered himself again so Jim could disembark. 

“My thanks to you again, sir,” Jim said to the visitor. 

The Blastoise chuckled. “You’re quite welcome, lad,” he replied before looking over to the inn. “Admiral Benbow,” he read its name aloud. “Your cove there could give me a shield from this rain, could it not?” he asked.

“I should have to ask Ms. Zoroark first, sir,” Jim replied. 

“Then ask away lad, I shall wait here for your return.”

Jim nodded and went back inside. As he did, he heard the Blastoise begin singing to himself.

“Fifteen men on the dead man's chest,

Yo, ho, ho and a bottle of rum!”

“Ms. Zoroark!” Jim called out once he was inside.

“Yes, Jim?” was the reply from the kitchen.

“There’s a customer outside!”

Ms. Zoroark emerged at Jim’s explanation. “Is there now?” she said as she followed Jim outside. She then came face to face with the Blastoise who was still out there, casually leaning on something next to him that the rain and night obscured from a clearer view. 

“A good evening to you, miss,” the Blastoise said with a polite tip of his hat.

“Good evening,” Ms. Zoroark replied. “Jim here says you're looking for lodging?”

“Aye, that I am,” the Blastoise confirmed. “Would you’d be willin’ to give accommodation to a poor old sailor such as myself, madam?”

“Aye, we can. We have no other company at present so you have a free choice of which room to claim,” Ms. Zoroark informed the visitor. 

The Blastoise gained a pleased grin at the news that he was the only one staying. “Well then, a perfect berth for me, this is,” he said. “If you would be so kind, some help moving my here sea chest would be appreciated,” he continued, motioning to the dark object still somewhat obscured by the night and rainfall. 

“I’ll assist with that,” Ms. Zoroark agreed. “Might you be in need of anything else?”

“Only a small bit o’ vittles to calm the stomach for the night,” the Blastoise answered. “Rum and bread will suffice.”

Ms. Zoroark nodded. “Pray Jim, would you go fetch our guest his food while I help him with his chest?”

Jim nodded and went inside. Zoey and Ralph were waiting and followed him as he collected the food the visitor had requested.

“What’s happening?” Ralph asked.

“We have a customer,” Jim replied.

“At this late an hour?” Zoey questioned.

“So it seems,” Jim answered.

The sound of grunting came to the kids’ ears as Ms. Zoroark and the new guest hauled the sea chest into the building. It appeared to be a bit heavy given how Ms. Zoroark strained somewhat to bring it inside, though the Blastoise hardly seemed encumbered. After setting it down the Blastoise parked himself in a chair while Ms. Zoroark took in some relieved breaths.

“What all is in there?” Ms. Zoroark asked disbelievingly through her breathing. 

“Why everything this sailor has ever cared to keep or should ever need,” the Blastoise responded as Jim came over to give him the food he had requested. “Thank you, lad,” the Blastoise said.

“So, how long might you stay, sir?” Ms. Zoroark asked.

“As long as I can,” was the straightforward reply. “With the permission of my hosts, of course,” the Blastoise hastily added. 

“‘Tis a bit rare, but not unheard of,” Ms. Zoroark replied. “Though I would have your name first.”

The Blastoise hesitated before responding. “I fear to tell my name to a wide audience, madam. I shall tell you in confidence another time, but here I shall have you and your wards address me as ‘Captain.’” 

Jim, Zoey and Ralph all looked at each other. It was true that guests had requested an indefinite stay before, even if they were _very_ few and far between, but they still only stayed a few days at most. How long was this “Captain” planning to stay?


	2. Act I.II: The Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the new guest displays his habits (and his drinking) and tells a story.

Part II - _The Captain_

* * *

More than a few days, as it turned out. 

It had been two weeks since this “Captain” had arrived on the Admiral Benbow’s doorstep and he still showed little intention to leave anytime soon. In that time, it had also grown obvious to every member of the inn’s owning family that the Captain was a Pokémon of dubious character, profession, and past. The day following his arrival, Jim, Zoey, Ralph, and Ms. Zoroark had gotten a better look at him after he cleaned himself up; or at least, as much as he could. First, the Captain had his fair share of battle scars; his face, in particular, looked to have taken multiple strikes from opponents in his lifetime, especially the clear as day scar across his right cheek which he claimed was from some Pokémon’s claws. His shell, with it’s healed over cracks and dents, also looked like it had taken a beating over the years. The Captain’s demeanor also changed somewhat the longer he stayed. He was still generally polite and cordial with his hosts, but he was decidedly more alert and seemed ready to jump up and fight something at a moment's notice. 

Despite this, his presence had not thrown the daily routine out of order too much. Most of the time he never did anything more than sit in the main dining hall where he would eat, read the newspaper, or play cards; sometimes he even offered to teach the kids how to play certain games. What he did most often though, usually during his other activities, was drink. Whenever Jim, Zoey, or Ralph turned to check in on the Captain, a tankard of something alcoholic was in his hand if not the whole bottle. 

Of course, some of his other antics were more out of the ordinary from others. His morning routine especially was catching the kids’ curiosity. He would rise shortly before the sun and leave the inn for several hours before returning around early evening without anything gained or lost from his person. It was upon his return that he would always ask a variant of the same question. 

“Has any sailor-type man or ‘mon berthed themselves here in mine absence?” 

“No Captain, sir,” was the response he got from the kids.

Once he had returned he would take a seat at one of the tables and set into one of the three things he could find to do. Even as he ate, played cards, or read the newspaper though, he always kept an eye on the door and seemed to watch human and Pokémon patrons alike with great suspicion. Many of those he scrutinized were often happy to return the gesture. The only person or Pokémon who did not regard the Captain with much suspicion was Ms. Zoroark, who spoke with the Captain in closed quarters at the Blastoise’s insistence. Neither Pokémon ever spoke to others of what was said behind closed doors, which only made the uninformed watch the Captain with _more_ suspicion. 

Today, as the kids ran the inn while Ms. Zoroark was away in Hulbury, was the day one of the inn’s patrons said something about it.

“Pray tell, who is the scarred Blastoise that poorly hides his suspicious gaze?” a woman asked Jim as he delivered her a drink.

“I fear we know little more than you do, madam” was Jim’s reply. “He has not even graced us, his hosts, with his name, should he have one at all.”

“Were I playing his host as you are, he would never leave my sight,” the woman insisted. 

Jim nodded and headed back to the kitchen. He found himself lost in thought at the woman’s words, something that was plain to see on his face.

“What bothers you, Jim?” Zoey asked once Jim returned to the kitchen.

“Only the Captain,” Jim answered. “One of the patrons raised concerns of keeping a close eye on him.”

“Do we not already?” Ralph interjected. “He sits in the dining area where all can watch him; the only time he’s unseen is while he sleeps or makes use of the outhouse.” 

“Though forget not those hours between sunrise and sunset when he departs,” Zoey nonchalantly added. 

Jim and Ralph went silent and started thinking. The Captain did not seem to be in anyone’s employ, but there had to be some cause behind leaving every sunrise and returning by sunset. 

“Might Ms. Zoroark know what he does?” Ralph questioned.

“She could,” Zoey agreed. “We can ask her upon her return.”

There was a sudden tapping on the kitchen window over one of the counters. The kids looked to see a blue and black Pokémon resembling a crow holding a small mailbag pecking on the glass pane. Zoey quickly jumped to investigate.

“Can we help you?” she asked the Corvisquire.

“<A message for you>,” it said in Pokémon speak. It then pulled out a letter addressed specifically to all three of the kids.

Zoey accepted the letter and the Corvisquire departed. The letter was quickly handed to Jim to open with his more dexterous hands.

“What does it say?” Ralph asked curiously.

“It reads, ‘get back to work,’” Jim read out loud. “‘Love, Ms. Zoroark.’”

“How does she do that?” Zoey asked rhetorically. 

Ms. Zoroark was gone for most of the evening but eventually returned to the inn shortly after night fell. She brought with her a large wagon carrying fresh food and barrels filled with alcoholic beverages. When she had finished putting everything away the kids asked her about the Captain. Her response was not what they were hoping for.

“I’m afraid I know nothing of what he does every morning,” she replied to their question. “He’s up and gone before even I awaken.”

The kids all looked somewhat disappointed by this outcome. Ms. Zoroark noticed.

“Do you fear he commits deeds most foul when out of sight?” she asked.

“I think somewhat, yes,” Jim admitted. 

Ms. Zoroark nodded understandingly. “I have no cause to be suspicious if that avails your concern.”

It did, at least a little bit. If Ms. Zoroark did not feel the need to be suspicious then things were probably fine. That was enough of a reassurance.

Or at least it was for two of them. Once the Admiral Benbow was closed up for the night, Zoey broached an idea to Jim and Ralph while getting ready for bed.

“Would you boys sneak away with me to see what the Captain does every morning?”

Jim and Ralph looked askance at her. 

“Did not Ms. Zoroark say to pay it no worry,” Ralph asked.

“Her words were ‘no cause to be suspicious,’” Zoey replied. “It wasn’t ‘no cause to be _curious_.’”

“So you’re still curious, then?” Jim asked.

“Well, aye,” Zoey confirmed as if it were obvious. 

“What if all he’s doing is nothing?” Ralph questioned. “What if he simply walks alone in the morning sea air for his own enjoyment?”

“Maybe he does, maybe he doesn’t,” Zoey continued, unswayed. “I wish to know, regardless.”

“But why?” Ralph asked, trying now to talk Zoey out of this.

“Because I-” Zoey started before halting herself and turning to Jim. “I pray you, Jim, come to my aid. Are you not curious?” she asked.

Jim looked away from Zoey somewhat awkwardly. “I must concur with Ralph,” he replied. “The Captain doesn’t seem to be doing much when he disappears.”

“I simply wish to know!” Zoey exclaimed, starting to raise her voice. “It’s been driving me distracted today and if I have no answer soon I fear I’ll break!”

Jim and Ralph looked at each other and seemed to realize something.

“The adventure is what truly grasps your intrigue, aye?” Jim asked.

Zoey nodded silently. 

“What adventure is there to be had from following the Captain to whatever he does in the morning?” Ralph questioned.

“It’s at least something,” Zoey muttered somewhat bitterly. “I shan’t deny that it’s a poor excuse for an ‘adventure,’ but a poor excuse is of more worth than none.”

Jim and Ralph went silent as they thought. Jim was somewhat taken aback by just how desperate for adventure Zoey was that she would take anything that vaguely resembled it. In the end, though, he realized he should not have been too surprised, and it would be nice to get out of the inn for a little excursion of some sort. It was not as though they would be going into town.

Ralph, on the other hand, was debating how likely they would get into some kind of trouble for going through with this idea. “And if the Captain desires to be left alone during the morning?” he asked.

“We’ll stay out of sight, it shouldn’t be so difficult,” was Zoey’s answer. 

Jim and Ralph looked at each other one last time, smiled, and nodded.

“Alright, Zoey,” Ralph said.

“We’ll accompany you,” Jim finished. “When would you have us depart?”

Zoey smiled in excitement. “An hour before the sun rises, that should give us time aplenty to be outside before the Captain and witness his leaving.”

“You might have to wake us,” Ralph mentioned.

“That’s no problem,” Zoey assured them. She then gained a determined look which she cast to her friends. “So it’s settled?” she checked.

“Settled,” Jim and Ralph assured. 

With their plan ready the kids retired to their rooms for the night. Jim and Ralph fell asleep as easily as they usually did, but Zoey’s excitement kept her up for a little while. 

Well, that and some news from her mother.

“By the way, the Pokémon physician Joy shall visit tomorrow evening to give you, Ralph and myself our bills of health,” Ms. Zoroark said as she tucked her daughter in.

* * *

Zoey did eventually fall asleep, but not for very long and it was largely restless. That being said, it hardly impacted her much; when she awoke at the needed time she seemed full of energy and wasted no time quietly sneaking to Jim’s room first. 

“Jim,” she said quietly. “Jim, wake up.”

“Why…” Jim mumbled drowsily.

“It’s time to get ready.”

Jim groaned some more before beginning to emerge from his bed. “Alright,” he said. “Let me dress.”

“You do that, I’ll wake Ralph,” Zoey quietly remarked as she left Jim’s room. 

Ralph was also sleeping rather contentedly as Zoey quietly entered his room. Despite Ralph’s small size, he still slept in the very large bed that would otherwise have gone to a human; he very much enjoyed the wide space available for him to sprawl out on. Zoey jumped upon the bed and began nuzzling him.

“Ralph,” she said into his ear. “Ralph.”

Ralph, much like Jim before him, let out a groan as he awoke. “Is it time already?” he asked.

“Yes,” Zoey confirmed. “Jim’s dressing, you need to rise.” 

Ralph hummed in acknowledgement before stretching and yawning. He then followed Zoey to the top of the stairs where Jim, looking more awake, was dressed and waiting. 

“Well, are we ready?” Jim asked. 

Ralph yawned and nodded while Zoey eagerly smiled.

“Aye!” she chirped. “Onward to adventure! Of sorts!”

“Quiet your voice,” Ralph whispered. 

“Agreed, we don’t want to awaken the guests or Ms. Zoroark,” Jim murmured.

“Well, and I’m not quite awake enough for loud noises,” Ralph clarified. 

Jim suppressed a chuckle at that remark; he still was not completely awake either. 

“First point, we sneak out. Second, around the side of the inn, we hide ourselves,” Zoey briefed her companions as they exited the building. “Upon the Captain emerging, we follow him at a distance, using the trees and bushes to shroud our presence. Jim, Ralph?”

With Jim and Ralph’s nod of confirmation, the three quietly scurried out the front door and around the side of the building to wait for their quarry. 

The trio was not sure how long they waited, but the Captain did eventually exit the inn through the front door, pausing to take in a breath of morning air before setting off south towards Hulbury. As was usual, he did not bring anything with him except the spyglass he wore around his neck and the satchel bag over his shoulder. As Zoey had instructed, the kids followed at a measured distance, keeping to the shadows as much as possible to avoid being spotted. Every once in a while, the Captain would pause and look around himself as if he was aware he was being followed. However, he never called out to his presumed pursuers or stopped traveling to his destination. 

That destination was not quite as climactic as the kids were expecting. 

The Captain had stopped at a cliff overlooking the sea to the east which also provided a decent view of Hulbury’s seaport. The kids quietly hid in the nearby bushes and watched to see what happened. 

All that the Captain did however was stand there and stare out at the seemingly endless ocean. Occasionally, he would put his spyglass to his eye, but he otherwise did nothing and said nothing beyond occasionally singing that shanty he had a liking for.

“Fifteen men on the dead man’s chest,

Yo, ho, ho and a bottle of rum!

Drink and Yveltal had done for the rest,

Yo, ho, ho and a bottle of rum!”

He sang the shanty in its entirety; though the kids would never repeat the other lyrics to anyone they knew. 

As for the “adventure,” it had turned decidedly boring. The thrill of trying to follow the Captain without being spotted had gone, and now all they were doing was watching their quarry pay more attention to the wide-open ocean than anything else. Eventually, the sun began its ascent, reflecting its light off the water and painting it a shade of orange to compliment the sky as it rose over the horizon.

“A lovely sight, I suppose” Jim whispered.

“Aye,” Ralph agreed. “But it will pass shortly, what if he stays?”

Stay he did. Even after the sun had risen to its early morning position, the Captain remained vigilant. He continued to stare out at the sea, clearly looking out for something. But what that something was, the kids could not fathom.

No member of the trio knew how long they watched and waited but finally, something happened. The Captain turned around slightly to look in their direction, though not at them directly and spoke.

“You would be wise to return to your inn, kiddies,” he said. “Else your mother misses you and come calling.”

The fact that he addressed them threw the kids off for a minute before processing what he had told them. They looked to the sky and, judging by the sun’s position, Ms. Zoroark had probably been awake for a while to get the inn ready and was very likely wondering where her wards had run off to. Taking the Captain’s suggestion to heart they quickly began to make their way back to the Admiral Benbow. They also tried to make their retreat as quiet as possible to save face after having been called out for their spying. 

Scurrying back to the inn, the trio was unsurprised to find Ms. Zoroark up and about and decidedly unhappy with them.

“Where have you been!?” she scolded.

“We, um…” Ralph started. Next to him, Jim tried to look away in silence.

“We followed the Captain to learn what he did to pass the day, mother,” Zoey answered ashamedly. “It was my idea.”

Ms. Zoroark turned to Jim and Ralph but did not lose her angry look. “Perhaps it was, but to accompany you was _their_ decision, not yours,” she said. She turned back to her daughter expectantly. “And what pray, may I ask, _was_ the Captain doing as you spied on him?”

“As you believed, nothing truly wrong,” Jim admitted. “He traveled to a cliff where he stared out over the sea as though he hoped to catch something in his eye.”

“So now you see,” Ms. Zoroark lightly scolded. “Truly, ‘tis nothing to fret over.” She sighed before continuing. “If you must partake of such adventures again, do at least leave my poor self a letter of your intent; I was nearly struck down by fear when you were not in your beds.”

“Did you fear that the Captain had abducted us?” Jim asked.

Ms. Zoroark nodded simply. “I had considered your kidnapping plausible, yes; though the Captain being the thief I considered unlikely.” 

“You do not find him of questionable character then?” Ralph asked. 

“Of his sober character, I hold no fear; when I speak with the Captain he makes clear he lacks hostile or untoward intentions for you or I,” Ms. Zoroark explained. “It is his past that concerns me more.”

“What of his past concerns you, mother?” Zoey asked.

Ms. Zoroark shook her head. “That is for the Captain, not I, to explain at his leisure,” she replied. “If you must know, he will have no issue telling you in confidence,” she added. 

The kids all looked at each other with different expressions at the prospect of hearing about the Captain’s past. Zoey’s was one of excitement, Jim’s was one of interest, and Ralph’s was of rather obvious nervousness.

“Well, should you decide to ask, you must wait until the Captain returns,” Ms. Zoroark said. “We have other customers to attend to, so I pray you, take up your tasks.”

The kids nodded succinctly and took to their duties.

* * *

Before the Captain made his return though, an expected guest arrived at the Admiral Benbow. It was a human woman with red hair, dressed in white and tan with a customary cocked hat upon her head. The hat bore a white cockade resembling a flower with a red cross in its centre. She carried with her a medium-sized satchel bag. Ms. Zoroark smiled upon the woman’s arrival.

“Dr. Joy,” she greeted. “How do you do?”

“Quite fine, Ms. Zoroark,” Dr. Joy replied. “How does your daughter and other wards?”

“Jim does fine. Zoey and Ralph, I would presume, lack much anticipation for this appointment,” Ms. Zoroark joked.

Dr. Joy smiled. “Never have I crossed the path of a young Pokémon eager to be combed for health blights, I assure you.” 

Indeed, Zoey and Ralph were decidedly not looking forward to their check-ups. Zoey only volunteered to be checked first so she could be ready to see the Captain upon his return. Dr. Joy paced Zoey on the serving window bar to begin her examination, though the Tricky Fox’s bouts of fidgeting made it clear she was still not particularly comfortable.

“How does this Captain, Zoey?” Dr. Joy asked, attempting to ease her patient with a subject that interested her. 

“He does fine, I think,” Zoey replied. “Though Jim, Ralph, and I would ask a few questions of him.”

“May I ask what this Captain appears like?” Dr. Joy continued.

Zoey was about to answer when the Pokémon of conversation returned through the door with his rain-drenched and battle-scarred form on display for all to see. He surveyed the patrons of the inn, smiling as he appeared to find them to his liking. Zoey pointed him out to the doctor as he did.

“That’s what the Captain appears like, doctor,” she said.

“I see,” the doctor replied with some trepidation as she examined the Blastoise. “How very… repellent.” 

The Captain must have heard that because he gave the doctor an unflattering glower as entered the inn proper. He sat at another unoccupied table and requested his nightly drink of rum with his usual meal: a bacon and dressing sandwich on rye bread. Ms. Zoroark handed him a bottle of the requested drink before heading to the kitchen to begin preparing his meal. Zoey turned back to the doctor.

“Do hasten your examination, Dr. Joy,” she encouraged. “I would ask the Captain our questions sooner rather than later.”

Dr. Joy was clearly not quite as on board with the idea, but did finish her check up on Zoey rather quickly; in truth, she was almost done when Zoey insisted she hurry. Transforming into Jim and sending Ralph to his turn with the doctor, Zoey waited for her mother to finish cooking. When she was, she handed the sandwich to Zoey who brought it to the waiting Captain; he had already downed about half his drink.

“Ah, many thanks… Jim, methinks?” he slurred. He was uncertain which he was speaking to, both because neither ever really specified and the rum was muddying his mind

Zoey giggled. “I’m Zoey, Captain,” she said.

The Captain drunkenly chuckled. “A clever trick yew have there,” he said with a bit more coherency. “Pray answer me this, how does yer mother tell yew two for each other then?” 

“Our eyes,” Zoey began as she pointed to her own. “Jim’s eyes are brown while mine are, and stay, green-blue even when I transform.”

“Ah-ha, can’t change everythin’ about yerself, lassie?”

“No, sir,” Zoey replied. She then decided that now was as good a time as any. “Captain, may I ask a question of you?”

He belched loudly before answering, earning looks of ire from some of the other patrons. “Of course, lassie, but ‘twill be mine own choice whether I answer it,” he replied.

“Why do you spend all day looking out over the ocean?” Zoey asked. “It intrigues me, Jim and Ralph.”

The Captain did not respond at first and kept a neutral expression in spite of his budding drunkenness. He then gained a small smile. “Bring yer’ brothers over, lass, I’ll explain it all to ye,” he said.

Zoey almost squealed in excitement as she transformed back into her true self and dashed to the serving window. Jim was busy washing dishes while Ralph was sitting on the lap of Dr. Joy as he finished his session with her.

“Jim, Ralph!” Zoey cried as she jumped to the serving window sill.

“Peace, Zoey,” Jim said, hoping to calm the Zorua’s excitement. “What is it?”

“You must come; the Captain has agreed to explain to us his morning routine!” Zoey exclaimed, not heading Jim’s attempts to calm her.

“Has he?” Ralph questioned. 

“Yes, come!” Zoey insisted. 

As Jim finished cleaning the platter he was working on, Ralph turned to Dr. Joy. 

“Am I free to go, doctor?” he asked.

She nodded. “Yes, Ralph. I confess that I’m not quite finished, but also that I’m confident you’re in perfect health.”

Ralph jumped off the doctor’s lap and scurried to Zoey. Jim placed the washed platter on a dish rack to dry before joining them. 

“Well, shall we?” he asked his two best friends.

“I suppose,” Ralph agreed nervously.

“Absolutely!” Zoey cheered before dashing towards the Captain.

When they had arrived at the Captain’s table, he had finished his meal and his drink and was closely watching everyone else in the dining area with obvious suspicion. Once he noticed the kids, however, his demeanor changed to a more amicable one. 

“Ah, there ye are,” the Captain slurred; drunkenness having very much overcome him. “Take your seats cabin boys and girls.”

The kids did as instructed and, with the exception of Ralph, looked to the Captain with great expectations.

“Well then, ye be wonderin’ why I spends my time ogling the sea every day, aye?” he asked drunkenly.

The kids nodded in response, especially Zoey. 

“Well, I be watching the ships as they sail to Hulbury; a reminder of mine own time being a sailor, they are,” the Captain explained with reminiscence in his voice.

“Do you wish for the company of your old profession?” Zoey asked. “Is this the cause of your alertness for seafarers?”

At this, the Captain bit back a drunken laugh. “I should think not! I wish those sea scum as far away from me as possible, aye!” he said.

“Why is that, sir?” Jim asked.

The Captain briefly lost his drunken demeanor and looked quite serious. “Now that is something I shan't burden your poor selves with.”

The response from the kids varied. Jim was slightly disappointed but otherwise accepting, Ralph looked relieved, but Zoey looked positively crestfallen. 

“But why?” she asked with a slight whine in her voice.

“‘Tis for your betterment that you do not worry about it,” the Captain continued. “But I’ll not leave you with nothing.”

He dug into the satchel bag he was still wearing and pulled out some coins which he handed to each of the kids.

“Those there are four-pennies,” he said. “Every week a fresh one is for each of you if you keep watch for seafarers. Beware of one fellow in particular.”

“Whom do you speak of, sir?” Ralph asked in trepidation.

“He’s a man, Ralph, a man who bears a Chatot on his shoulder and has only one leg to walk upon,” the Captain described. “Should he, or some fellow who knows him, find their way here, you tell me with all haste. Beware the man who walks upon one leg!”

The kids went silent; a man with only one leg was who the Captain feared the most? It sounded somewhat odd to them, yet the seriousness the Captain had spoken of him with despite being drunk was hard to ignore. 

“Ah, but enough of that!” the Captain bellowed with an added slur. The seriousness that had entered his voice was gone completely. “How’s a story for you all?” he continued, addressing the rest of the patrons.

Those patrons looked at each other with unease, but only one voiced anything even resembling a decline.

“Perhaps now I can examine you Ms. Zoroark?” Dr. Joy was heard saying from the kitchen. 

A sound of agreement was heard from the Illusion Fox. Hearing no other possible objections, the Captain began his story.

“‘Twas seven years past. A vessel sailed by the worst buccaneers yew could imagine sails for an island. An island on no map money can buy…” he started.

This was the Captain’s other, somewhat bad habit. He would drink to the point where it was a miracle he was not dead and begin rambling loudly and drunkenly. His ramblings were usually stories such as the one he was telling now, of buccaneers, treachery, and thievery upon the high seas. Be it because of his drinking influencing how he told them, or perhaps because of the stories themselves, his tales were always quite disturbing to other visitors given the copious amounts of murder and pillaging. And yet, like a horrible house fire or a similar disaster, no one could look away as they listened with rapt attention even now.

“...the Captain, a man, Flint was his name, leaves for shore with fifteen other human sailors and his loyal Pokémon partner,” the Captain continued in his slurred speech. “Within their longboats, they haul the greatest horde of treasure anyone could feast eyes on; all robbed from torched treasure ships and coastal towns.” 

The listeners shuddered at the thought, except for Zoey who stared at the Captain with awe and clearly ate up every word he said. 

“Do hold still, Ms. Zoroark,” Dr. Joy insisted, prompting the Captain to shoot a drunken glare towards the kitchen

“Captain Flint has decided this here island shall be the place where he would hide his treasure, keeping it from the hunters and rival pirates who sought it for they-selves,” he continued. “He would hide it here where it would wait for him to return once he was freed of all scrutiny. Of course ‘twas impossible to bury it by his-self, that’s why the fifteen men went with ‘im.”

“Why his Pokémon partner?” Ralph asked with trepidation.

“An answer comes in due time, lad,” the Captain drunkenly chuckled before moving on. “For two days the party traverses the island. Flint marks various points as they go for reasons known only to him. Finally, they finds a cave. ‘Here,’ cries Captain Flint. ‘Here is where my fortune shall be hidden; dig yew worthless parasites!’”

“How vulgar,” Dr. Joy muttered as she finished with Ms. Zoroark. The Captain looked to her again and snarled, but proceeded with his story.

“For six hours the men dig and dig into the cave ground, hauling the chests and crates into the holes they made. Finally, Flint and his Pokémon partner exit the cave with two of the pirates; Flint’s partner was a water-type, doncha know?” 

The Captain paused at this question, none of the listeners really understanding why. Ralph, however, seemed to realize something.

“Oh no…” he murmured, shrinking down into his sitting position.

“Oh aye,” the Captain replied in his drunken slur with an accompanying nod. “Captain Flint turns to his partner. ‘Just as we planned, matey’ he says. Towards the cave, the partner Pokémon turns to blast it with a ferocious Hydro Pump attack. That same minute, Flint turns to the other two pirates with two fine daggers and drives them up the back of their heads; SHANK!” he shouted the last word causing every listener, even Zoey, to jump.

The Captain paused for a minute, letting silence reign over the inn (and seemingly the entire countryside) for a few minutes before he finished his tale.

“Captain Flint makes a last check inside the cave, the treasure and those who were buryin’ it be buried. He and his partner travel back to their ship, Flint stringing up the two men he killed as markers towards his fortune as they return. Back aboard ship, Flint calls upon his partner Pokémon and gives to him a piece of paper. ‘This here’s the only copy of my map,’ he says. ‘I cannot guarantee me own survival. Should I perish, I would have my treasure be claimed by the most loyal of my crew: yew, Billy Bones.”

The inn was silent again for a few moments before Zoey spoke up. “Is this treasure map still carried by Billy Bones, Captain?” she asked.

“I would hope so, lassie!” the Captain exclaimed. “‘Twould only fall to someone else’s possession upon his dying breath!”

“Wh… what fate met Captain Flint?” Ralph asked, almost too nervous to want to know.

“Ahem,” Dr. Joy interrupted as she emerged from the kitchen, having finished checking up Ms. Zoroark. “I believe this ‘Captain Flint’ the Blastoise speaks of to be deceased. I recall reading of the capture and hanging in Unova of a man named Flint for piracy.”

The Captain chuckled at this. “Aye, hanged he was, madam. Why the crowd held much of his old crew attendin’ the event. One of them even composed a lovely song in dedication to their late captain afterwards.”

Then the Captain began to sing; drunkenly and off-key, but the lyrics were still legible. 

“Oh my name were Cap’n Flint

As I sailed as I sailed,

Oh my name were Cap’n Flint

As I sailed!

My name were Cap’n Flint,

And I sought for golds fine tint,

Oh, my name were Cap’n Flint,

As I sailed as I sailed.

My name were Cap’n Flint

As I sailed!”

Dr. Joy rolled her eyes as Ms. Zoroark also emerged from the kitchen, ready to resume her work duties. 

“Quite the guest you have, Ms. Zoroark,” she said. “I know not how you tolerate his singing; much less his presence with these songs and stories of murder and theft.”

“I would have you hear the other song he quite enjoys,” Ms. Zoroark replied sarcastically.

“I pray you, have mercy,” Dr. Joy retorted with equal sarcasm. They then listened to the song in silence as the Captain concluded it.

“Come all you young and old

See me die see me die,

Come all you young and old,

See me die!

You are welcomed to my gold

For by it I lost my soul,

Come all you young and old

I must die I must die,

Come all you young and old,

I must die!”

The inn went silent after the Captain finished, barring a few hesitant claps. Dr. Joy turned back to Ms. Zoroark. “Anyway,” she began.

“Silence between the decks!” the Captain roared, still retaining his slur as he drank from another bottle of rum he had somehow acquired.

Dr. Joy turned. “Was it me you were addressing, sir?” she asked.

“Aye,” the Captain replied. “Yew who ‘ave so callously interrupted me thrice this evening, have yew something to say, doctor?”

“To you, only this,” Dr. Joy responded calmly but with audible sternness. “If you continue drinking rum in such excess much longer, the world and this Inn shall soon be less another dirty scoundrel.”

The Captain looked offended by this remark. “‘Scoundrel’, you call me?” he questioned as he aimed one of the water cannons in his shell at the doctor threateningly.

“I would put up that cannon were I in your place, Captain,” Dr. Joy said, still as calm but stern as before and speaking loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Scoundrel,” the Captain repeated. He then stopped aiming at the doctor, gaining a cool if still drunken smile. “I find that there title a fitting one for me.”

“Hardly a surprising opinion,” the Doctor muttered before finishing her business. “Ms. Zoroark, I am most pleased to report you, your daughter, and Ralph are in very good health,” she said to the Illusion Fox before turning back to the Blastoise. “As for you, sir, if word of you raising trouble here should reach my ears I’ll see you in chains. And as I’m quite familiar to the local magistrate Livesey and the Town Watch constable Jenny, I can see it happen. Let that suffice.”

Dr. Joy took her leave with that last warning. The Captain remained silent as she left, and was quite pacified for the rest of the night, not saying much of another word beyond a cordial good evening when everyone retired to their beds. 


	3. Act I.III: Black Shuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which nightmares are had and the guest has a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in 1700s English is a real pain. It's an unholy mix of our Modern English and Elizabethan English.  
> But I challanged myself to write in it so...

Part III - _Black Shuck_

* * *

Jim ran. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Around him, the world was on fire. Tall ships sailed on the horizon, launching Pokémon attacks from a great distance to bombard the landscape. Towns and forests were ablaze and other humans and Pokémon ran in their own panic. Behind Jim a human-shaped spectral figure pursued him. The figure hobbled upon its one leg and cackled as it pursued Jim, Zoey, and Ralph. Zoey turned around to launch a ghostly purple ball of energy at the spectre, which simply laughed harder as it absorbed the attack. It then reached one of its arms out to grab Zoey who disappeared into the spectre with a soundless scream.

“Zoey!” Ralph cried.

Another figure emerged from behind the human spectre, a massive shadowy parrot-like Pokémon whose head resembled an eighth note. The new spectre charged up an attack of its own before unleashing glowing rings from its beak accompanied by a deafening shriek.

“A Hyper Voice! Take-!” Ralph began before being hit by the powerful attack and knocked to the ground.

The human spectre wasted no time in taking Ralph next; he did not even have time to try and scream.

Jim kept running as the figure cackled again. “Have you no inclinations to save your siblings, Jim!?” it cried.

Jim wanted to turn around, but his survivor’s instinct made him keep running.

“I’ll barter with you!” the spectre offered. “If you tell to me the whereabouts of the Captain, I’ll see them released!”

Jim still kept running.

At least until something grabbed him by his shoulders.

He looked up to see the glowing red eyes of the shadowy parrot Pokémon that was carrying him in its talons, right back towards the spectral human. The human grinned as Jim was brought close to its face.

“Where’s the Captain, Jim?” the human spectre asked, his voice deceptively calm. “Where is he?”

Jim was paralyzed by fear; he could not bring himself to speak even if he wanted to.

“Perhaps you’re in need some more persuasion?” the human spectre asked with a wicked grin.

Then the spectre gestured to its shadowy companion. It flew a bit higher above the human and dropped Jim from its grip. Jim screamed as he plummeted into the human spectre’s open mouth.

* * *

“And then I sat up straight in bed, breathing heavily and matted with a cold sweat,” Jim concluded with a drowsy slur as he washed dirty dishes. Nightmares like the one he had just recounted had been keeping him from sleeping well for the last few days since the Captain’s story.

“That does sound truly awful,” Ralph said, himself looking for want of sleep.

“Did a nightmare plague you as that one did me?” Jim asked, slightly taken aback.

“Aye,” Ralph replied succinctly. “Its terror seems lesser compared to your own, however. It was simply myself locked in a cell aboard some buccaneer’s brigantine. Only the worst gruel and seawater was fed to me for every meal. I thought I would perish before I awakened.”

Jim grimaced. Given Ralph’s history when it came to sailing, that was probably the worst nightmare he could have.

“Has Zoey not been afflicted by these terrors as we have?” Ralph queried.

“If she has, she seems little inclined to tell us of them now,” Jim replied as he looked out of the kitchen towards the dining area.

Amid the patrons dining upon their breakfast or simply having a drink, one extra table was covered with mostly burned out candles. A poster hung from the side of the table facing the guests. It read, “AlmOsT BuRNeD ouT cANDeles” with several other words scribbled out around it. Some words were still legible through the scribble attempts, such as “GlAss,” “CuRDleD mIlK,” and “emPTy BOTTles.”

Zoey was still getting used to upper and lowercase lettering.

Even still, she had not sold any of her mostly burned out candles. However, the confident look she wore upon her face showed that she was unperturbed by her lack of sales. Ms. Zoroark also bore a smile on her face as she entered the kitchen with dirty dishes still looking back at her daughter.

“How she fills me with a mother’s pride,” she said wistfully.

“Pardon me, Ms. Zoroark,” Ralph queried. “But she’s not likely to sell much of her stock, should she sell any.”

“Perhaps she shan’t,” Ms. Zoroark conceded. “But she is still attempting to make money for herself. Should success or failure meet with her, it means she learns the business trade. Why many of my early business investments were grand failures at first.”

“How do you mean?” Jim asked as he took the dirty dishes from his caretaker to begin washing them.

Ms. Zoroark chuckled. “They’re stories much too long to tell amidst the working hours, but I promise to tell you three someday. I think you’ll find the mayonnaise and lemonade stand story especially amusing.”

Jim and Ralph could only stare blankly at the implications.

“Cease with your staring and return to work,” Ms. Zoroark ordered.

“Yes, ma’am,” the boys replied.

The rest of the morning and early afternoon passed. It felt a lot more hectic than it really was. With Zoey running her candle stand, Jim, Ralph, and Ms. Zoroark had to fill the void left behind by the absent Zorua. It was difficult, but not impossible; there had been much busier days than this where they were down a worker. Once the previous evening's guests had eaten and departed it grew much quieter and the family sat down to have their own lunch.

The overall quietness of the late afternoon meant that it was very obvious when a new guest walked in.

Through the front door strode a black dog-like Pokémon with a thin black tail that ended in an arrowhead tip. It was a Houndoom; a Houndoom that was perhaps the seediest guest the inn had seen since the Captain. Much like the absent Blastoise, the Houndoom had many marks of battle upon it. Healed bruises dotted its whole body, while a few scars were clear on its face and torso. The most visible battle mark the Houndoom wore was it's broken left horn; only about an inch remained upon its head, the rest was gone. Ralph recoiled at the sight, Jim grimaced, and Zoey simply stared.

The Houndoom took notice of the stares it was receiving and chuckled. It was a decidedly unnerving sound that laced mirth with selfish glee.

The Houndoom asked something in its own masculine sounding Pokémon speech.

“Quite fine,” Ms. Zoroark replied as she rose from her seat. “Can we be of some assistance to you, mister…?”

The Houndoom gave its reply, sounding decidedly smug yet not exactly demanding at the same time. Jim could not understand a word the new guest said so he turned to Ralph.

“What does he say?” he asked quietly.

“He says his name isn’t of any import and that his only desire is some rum,” Ralph translated, though he still eyed the inn’s Dark and Fire Type guest with concern and suspicion.

The Houndoom took a seat at one of the tables while Ms. Zoroark got him his drink. When she placed the bowl of rum in front of him he drank with restraint and cleanliness that was bizarre to see after watching the Captain’s drinking ways. He was otherwise quiet while he enjoyed his beverage.

Then Ms. Zoroark headed downstairs to the cellar. He looked up and once she was out of sight and earshot he turned his gaze to the kids; Jim and Ralph still at a table finishing their lunches, and Zoey at her stand for almost-burned-out candles.

The Houndoom said something in Pokémon speech; again, Jim could not understand, but Ralph’s sudden shaking was not a good sign. Even Zoey seemed unnerved.

The Houndoom spoke again with a questioning tone, sounding much more insistent this time.

“What does he ask?” Jim asked.

“He asks one of us to go to him,” Zoey answered. “He has a question.”

“I can’t understand his words,” Jim muttered nervously.

Ralph would have added his thoughts if he could stop shaking long enough to speak.

The Houndoom’s expression gradually changed as none of the kids moved. It shifted from deceptively friendly to impatience and from there to annoyance. He took in a breath, seemingly to calm himself, before looking to Zoey directly and speaking to her.

Zoey hesitated before silently nodding. She put on a brave face before approaching the guest. She jumped up onto the table so she was at eye level with the Dark Pokémon.

“What is your question?” she asked.

The Houndoom gave his reply.

“He searches for some Pokémon,” Zoey translated. “This Pokémon is known as ‘Billy Bones’ by name.”

Jim looked at Ralph with relief but also slight confusion; “Billy Bones” was the name of the pirate Flint’s partner Pokémon from the Captain’s story, was it not?

“No current guest here bears the name of ‘Billy’, never mind ‘Billy Bones,’” Jim finally said. “Neither did any recent guests if memory serves.”

“Only by its presence in stories do we even recognize the name at all,” Ralph agreed.

The Houndoom went quiet for a minute, seemingly to ponder something. Once he seemed to come to a conclusion he said something again.

Zoey and Ralph took on grim looks at whatever the Houndoom had said.

“What does he say now?” Jim asked.

“He says Billy Bones may have called himself by another name, such as ‘the Captain,’” Zoey started.

“And that he is a Blastoise with a spyglass adorned around his neck,” Ralph continued.

Jim gained his own somewhat frightened look. The Captain’s warnings about other sailors rang out in his head and he imagined the same was happening to Zoey and Ralph. This Houndoom did not seem like much of a sailor, rare was the Fire Type Pokémon who took up the profession, but his knowledge of the Captain’s moniker, his species, and even what he wore every day gave Jim cause to fear this guest. His referring to “Billy Bones” as though the character still lived was equally troubling.

The Houndoom waited for the kids to say something. When they did not, he started talking again with Zoey translating as he spoke.

“‘I knows I strike fear into your hearts, kiddies,’” Zoey began, adding in an accent and phonetics the Houndoom seemed to lack. “But I only seek to pay my matey Bill a visit. That is all. And I is quite certain he’s been here. The smells of a Blastoise who spends too much time near the sea; they unmistakably coat this dining room.”

The kids gulped. They could not really hide the scent of someone who had effectively become a permanent resident.

“‘So where’s he gone to?’” Zoey translated as the Houndoom concluded. 

“He’s not here,” Jim blurted out before he could stop himself.

Zoey and Ralph looked to Jim in shock, while the Houndoom nodded calmly and appreciatively. The Houndoom spoke once more as he got up from his seat, leaving behind his unfinished rum, and parked himself next to the door that led outside. He placed himself in such a manner that when the door opened inward, it would hide him from whoever was entering.

“Am I correct in guessing he shall simply await the Captain’s return?” Jim asked.

“Aye, he shall,” Zoey confirmed. “He’ll wait there, out of our way until then.”

Eventually, Ms. Zoroark finally emerged from the kitchen after her trip to the cellar. She eyed the Houndoom oddly as he set himself up to sleep in his new spot.

“Why does the new guest rest by the door?” she asked.

Zoey scurried over to her mother and climbed up through her mane to whisper to her. “Mother, we would be wise to discuss this away from his ears,” she said.

The family casually snuck back into the cellar and quietly shut the door as the Houndoom began lightly snoring. Once downstairs and out of earshot, the kids quickly relayed all that the Houndoom had asked of them once Ms. Zoroark had left the room. She listened intently, occasionally casting glances up the stairs.

“A troubling development to be sure,” Ms. Zoroark finally said. “It seems the Captain’s past might be catching up with him.”

“How do you mean?” Zoey asked.

“The Captain did not tell you when you asked him?” Ms. Zoroark asked.

“No, his only words were to watch for sailors coming to the inn,” Ralph explained.

Ms. Zoroark nodded. “I see; then I shall make him explain upon his return now that one of his consequences sleeps upon our landing,” she said.

“Are we to allow the Houndoom here?” Jim asked anxiously.

“Unfortunately he seems unlikely to leave but for force of attack or gaining what he seeks,” Ms. Zoroark admitted. “I hope the Captain will send him off without much hassle.”

Zoey could not help but snicker at the idea that the usually drunk and occasionally belligerent Captain would send this guest off peacefully.

* * *

The Houndoom at least stayed true to his word. He did not move from where he soundly slept, allowing the others to continue to work around the inn. Guests looking for food trickled in and out through the rest of the afternoon and into the evening. The Captain, however, remained away well into the early hours of the night. Only as Jim and Zoey were out hanging the lantern did they see he was finally returning to the inn. With what they hoped was not a suspicious amount of hurry, they returned inside to alert the others.

“The Captain approaches,” Jim said to Ms. Zoroark as she worked in the kitchen.

She nodded in acknowledgement and quickly finished what she had been doing before turning her attention back to the dining area. The kids followed suit.

Sure enough, the door outside opened and the Captain entered. A light presence of precipitation was visible on his face and body, either sweat or sea spray. Whatever it was, it was very easily noted by the nose of the Houndoom still sleeping behind the door which hid him from the Captain’s eyes. The Houndoom’s placement had worked perfectly, and as his nose twitched from detecting the smell of the Captain, he woke up and quietly rose. He waited for the Captain to perform his customary inspection of the inn’s current patrons and descend from the landing into the dining area proper before getting up and closing the door as the Captain had forgotten to.

Then the Houndoom spoke out, loud enough for all to hear.

The Captain briefly froze in place at the voice before quickly turning around. A look of horror was now on his face as the colour simultaneously seemed to drain from it.

The Houndoom spoke again, quieter this time now that he had the Captain’s attention, while also adding a smug taunting tone to whatever he was saying.

“Black Shuck!” the Captain cried out. “How- why have you come here!?”

As the Houndoom, or “Black Shuck” as was apparently his name, made his reply he took a seat at the table where his unfinished rum still sat. He seemed to invite the Captain to take the chair across from him.

The Blastoise in question hesitated and looked to the kitchen. He saw the family of innkeepers watching through the doorway. “Madam Zoroark,” he said. “Your wards would be better for not seeing what might very well happen next.”

Ms. Zoroark nodded before turning to Jim, Zoey, and Ralph. “Kids, to the cellar with you,” she ordered. “You shan’t hear even the loudest clatter down there.”

The kids nodded and silently obeyed; sort of. They did go to the cellar and Ralph went to the bottom of the stairs where he would hear nothing, but Zoey stayed at the top to listen as best she could through the door. Jim accompanied her in the eavesdropping, though he still could not understand what was said by Black Shuck. Zoey translated for him as the meeting unfolded above.

“<Now, Billy,>” Black Shuck said. “<For this to turn into an affront to innocent eyes and ears, there be no need. Though if stories from yer life ‘ave been heard by theirs, I can’t imagine them kids be innocent no more.>”

“Rarely is what we _wish_ to happen and what _does_ happen one and the same,” the Captain replied in a surly tone. “Your presence here makes a fine example of that. Now speak your desires with all haste.”

“<Why ‘tis as I told those kids. I is here only to visit me matey Billy Bones the Blastoise,>” Black Shuck continued, sounding almost friendly. “<Maybe conduct a little business with him.>”

“Never have I heard a more naked and pointless lie in my life, so say no more of them. Did the man with one leg send you after me?” the Captain accused.

Black Shuck chuckled. “<Even if he did, I’m drawn to this area anyways; a dear friend o’ mine, and yers, came this way and never returned home. I cannot imagine why.>”

The Captain growled lowly. “He made the grave mistake of trying to steal from me. He’s been feeding fishy Pokémon for more than a fortnight since I bested him.” His water cannons clicked into a firing position. “I defy you to make the same mistake.”

Black Shuck rose in his seat and placed his forelegs on the table. His tail flicked back forth in hostility. “<Yew know that yew mean nothing anymore, and yew know what I want. So hand it over and yew can stay here and live the rest of yer days drinking yerself to yer grave,>” he growled.

“It belongs to me!” The Captain shouted. “And ‘tis mine give to who I wish to have it as Flint did before me!”

It became a standoff, both the Captain and Black Shuck waiting to see what the other did next. Several of the other guests retreated, either upstairs to the rooms they had rented or out of the building altogether. Ms. Zoroark did nothing to stop them since she was similarly on edge. There had been a few fights in her inn before, and the result always included a mess that needed cleaning up. However, the fights seldom involved Pokémon attacks being thrown into the mix. This one almost certainly would.

Black Shuck finally did something; his mouth began to glow and electricity began to crackle through his teeth. “<I say only one more time, Billy,>” he said. “<Hand it over, and I’ll leave yew alone for good. _We’ll_ leave you alone for good.>”

The Captain remained defiant in his response. “You must take it from my lifeless husk.”

 _That’s torn it_ , Ms. Zoroark thought as Black Shuck snarled in clear frustration.

Black Shuck then let out an enraged roar and leapt from his seat at the Captain, Thunder Fang readied up and sending electric bolts out of his opened mouth. The Blastoise responded by blasting a blue ball of energy from one of his cannons. Black Shuck just managed to avoid a direct hit from the Water Pulse by shifting his body in mid-air before landing on his four paws, though he had unintentionally depowered his Thunder Fang to do it. However, of more concern was that he landed right in front of the Captain, whose left hand glowed with power.

“A Brick Break for you, filthy scum!” the Captain cried as he hit his opponent.

Black Shuck let out a cry as he was thrown into a table, which shattered upon impact. He managed to shake it off and get up to launch a stream of dark purple energy rings at the Captain. The Blastoise braced himself and shrugged the Dark Pulse off before advancing on the Houndoom. He suddenly stopped though, confusing Black Shuck until a shadow came over him.

A very angry Zoroark was bearing down on him with her claws glowing an eerie black in a Night Slash attack.

Black Shuck leapt out of the way, leaving Ms. Zoroark to strike the floor where he had just been. “<This ain’t of any concern to you, stay out of it!>” Black Shuck barked at the interloping Illusion Fox.

“You have attacked my guest, and started a brawl within my inn,” Ms. Zoroark replied tersely. “You have _made_ it my concern.”

“<Then you and your home shall burn!>” Black Shuck cried angrily before launching a jet stream of fire at his new opponent.

A powerful jet stream of water quickly doused the Flamethrower before it could set anything ablaze. Black Shuck quickly turned to the source of the attack: the Captain, who was presently preparing the water cannon that was not showing any residue from recent use.

“Worry not, Black Shuck,” the Captain added tauntingly. “The outside is plenty spacious for our battling needs.”

Black Shuck turned around and realized he had accidentally placed himself in front of the door.

The next Hydro Pump hit its mark. It blasted Black Shuck through the door, destroying it in the process. He struggled to get up. The Brick Break was bad enough, but the direct hit from that Hydro Pump had nearly taken him out of the fight. As it was, Black Shuck just managed to get back onto his paws and quickly take stock of his new surroundings. He was outside, unsurprisingly, and it was now night with a half-moon ascending into the sky. He was standing in the pathway from the main road to the Admiral Benbow, only a few feet from what was now a doorway.

In that doorway was a still quite angry looking Blastoise whose left arm was glowing again.

“Another Brick Break for you, Black Shuck!” the Captain cried as he brought his glowing arm down, accidentally taking a chuck out of the hanging sign as he did so.

This time Black Shuck was able to evade the attack, which slammed into the ground with enough force to leave a miniature crater. Black Shuck finally had the opening he was hoping for. In spite of his weakened state, he was able to lunge at the Captain with another Thunder Fang and bite his opponent on the left shoulder, shocking the water type with the super effective Electric Type attack.

The Captain restrained a cry of pain and tried his best to work through the electricity coursing through him to power up a final move to finish off Black Shuck. The Houndoom did not move from the left shoulder, meaning he did not see what the Captain was powering up in his right fist until he was hitting him with it.

“Mega Punch!” the Captain cried through his agony.

He drove his empowered fist into Black Shuck’s abdomen, disconnecting his attacker from his shoulder and sending him into the air towards the tree line on the other side of the roadway. The Captain could hear the sound of greenery rustling as Black Shuck came to the ground. He smirked in satisfaction before a grim realization dawned upon his face. He turned and tried to walk back into the inn, but faltered on the first step and collapsed to one knee. In spite of himself, he struggled back into the Admiral Benbow Inn. Ms. Zoroark was in the dining area watching him return. Jim, Zoey, and Ralph had emerged from the cellar and were also watching from the doorway to the kitchen.

The Captain laughed lightly as he came down the stairs from the landing. “Seems Black Shuck’s skills in a fight have improved since last I saw him,” he said. He gained a confident smirk. “Yet still he cannot defeat me.”

“Billy,” Ms. Zoroark said, addressing the Blastoise by what must be his true name. “You look unwell, are you hurt?”

Billy Bones shook the remark off by grabbing Black Shuck’s abandoned bowl of rum and drinking it. “Nay, I’m well enough,” he said. “And all the better for it, with haste I leave must!”

“Leave?” Zoey said as she emerged from the kitchen fully.

“Why, Captain?” Jim inquired as the Captain tried to head for the stairs.

“To- Black Shuck is merely- the second come- more shall-!” Billy Bones cried out, before suddenly stopping and collapsing forward without warning.

“Captain!” the kids cried out before rushing to his side.

With effort, they turned the Captain over on his back, horrified to see his eyes remained wide open while his breathing had suddenly ceased.

“What has happened!? What do we do!?” Ralph cried out in panic.

Ms. Zoroark dashed into the kitchen and returned with the pair of bellows that usually sat next to the stove. “Take this and try to restore his breathing,” she ordered. “I shall attempt to retrieve Dr. Joy with all the speed I can.”

Ms. Zoroark jumped to and ran out the door of the inn, transforming into a large armoured raven like Pokémon and taking off into the night sky.

“You two hold shut his mouth, I’ll work the bellows,” Jim said.

Zoey and Ralph quickly did so, closing the Blastoise’s mouth around the primitive air pump. Jim, with his more dexterous hands and limbs, worked the bellows to deliver air into Billy Bones’ body.

“Are you not to push on his chest to try and restart breathing?” Zoey asked.

“If you wish to try and push through his shell, I shan’t stop you,” Jim pointed out.

Zoey decided against it and instead kept to her current task. How long they worked at it they did not know, nor did they care to. The Captain still did not seem to be breathing when Ms. Zoroark returned through the door with Dr. Joy right behind her.

“Away with you all,” the physician ordered. The kids instantly obeyed and crowded around Ms. Zoroark.

Dr. Joy checked over the Blastoise with gloved hands and gained a grim look.

“Diagnosis, doctor?” Ms. Zoroark asked.

“He has suffered a stroke,” Dr. Joy reported. “Ms. Zoroark, you must help me move him to his bed; he may yet live in spite of this poison of his own making.”

Ms. Zoroark transformed into a Pangoro and hefted the still unmoving Billy Bones onto her back. As she followed the Doctor upstairs, she noticed the kids were following her once she reached the door to Bones’ room.

“Stay here, children,” Ms. Zoroark kindly instructed.

“But-” Jim started.

“I assure you,” Dr. Joy interjected. “The procedure I shall perform is not for the faint or innocent of heart.”

The kids stopped as the adults entered and closed the door, though they still stayed close by to listen. Zoey even pressed her ear up against the small crevice between the door and the frame. The Doctor was having Ms. Zoroark hold onto a basin of sorts and the sound of a liquid draining into it could be heard faintly. The draining eventually stopped and about a minute later Ms. Zoroark, back as her usual self, opened the door to allow the kids in.

The Captain had his eyes closed and was breathing with some regularity again. A white cloth with a dark red spot was tied onto his arm. Dr. Joy was removing the gloves from her hands and placing them in a small bag.

“He shall live,” Dr. Joy reported.

“When shall he awaken, doctor?” Jim asked.

“I do not know for certain,” she replied. “It may be a few too many hours.”

A sudden snorting noise came from the Blastoise in question. It was followed by a yawn and his eyes slowly blinking open.

“Or perhaps a few seconds,” the surprised Doctor amended.

The Blastoise turned to the sound of voices. He looked at Dr. Joy with a measure of coldness, but to the innkeeper family with reasonable warmth. His eyes suddenly widened as a thought seemed to come to him.

“Where is Black Shuck?” he asked with an audible effort.

“He is quite gone,” Ms. Zoroark replied.

“He was blasted out of the inn by your Hydro Pump. Then, with one blow, you sent him into the forest across the road!” Zoey squeaked.

The Blastoise chuckled. “Then I remain the toughest sailor in Galar,” he remarked with satisfaction.

“Indeed, tough enough even to survive a stroke for as long as you did, it seems,” Dr. Joy added with slight sarcasm. “You’ve continued to drink rum in great excess have you not, Mr. Bones?”

“You speak as though it were a bad thing,” Billy Bones replied with a minor sneer.

“It shall be, and much worse when it gives you a second stroke,” Dr. Joy replied with an audible lack of patience for Bones’ disrespect. “You should consider yourself lucky that I successfully pulled you from the grip of death, though it was hardly for your own sake that I did.”

Billy Bones snorted and tried to get up, but found he could barely move. He looked to the Doctor for an explanation.

“You shall stay in bed for the next week; then you should have enough blood in yourself to be fully mobile again,” she explained. “But know this,” she added in a warning tone. “One glass of rum shan’t be the death of you, but one glass begets another, which begets another, which begets another, and so on until another stroke or other such blight strikes you. And that second blight shall most definitely be what closes your curtain.”

Billy Bones grunted in annoyance but did not say anything more before closing his eyes and attempting to return to sleep.

The other exited his room with relative silence. Ms. Zoroark told Dr. Joy of the Houndoom called “Black Shuck” who had visited the inn and attacked the Captain as the Doctor prepared to depart.

“I shall have the constable put out a notice to watch for this one-horned Houndoom you speak of,” Dr. Joy said. “An uncommon sight in Galar made all the easier to spot, with such a mark.”

The Doctor took her leave with a “good night.” The Admiral Benbow’s owning family cleaned up the destroyed table and door pieces then placed them amongst the firewood in the kitchen, before retiring to their beds after such a harrowing day and night.


	4. Act I.IV: The Ace of Spades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the guest tells his secrets and has a different visitor with a delivery for him.

Part IV - _The Ace of Spades_

* * *

It had been two days since Black Shuck’s visit to the inn and the Captain’s, or as he was now open to being called, “Billy Bones’,” stroke. In spite of his clear and undisguised contempt for Dr. Joy and everything she said, Billy Bones had listened to her and remained in bed as much as he could; and he was already starting to look the better for it. He still had trouble moving, but he at least was back to his old self. Though, as Jim found out when he delivered Billy Bones his breakfast that morning, perhaps almost too much so.

“Zoey?” Billy Bones asked as the boy entered his room.

“Jim,” he replied.

“Damn, I shan’t mistake you next,” Bones muttered.

“Do remember Mr. Bones, our eyes are different always,” Jim chuckled, pointing to his brown irises.

“Right. Anyways, Jim, would you perform a boon for an old sailor?”

“What matter of boon would he ask for?” Jim replied as he placed the tray of food on the nightstand next to the bed.

“To gift him some rum, if you would please?” was the bedridden Blastoise’s request.

“By hell’s flames, no!” Jim replied. “It’s Dr. Joy’s orders that-”

“Bah! That doctor is all rubbish and voodoo,” Billy Bones grossed. “She has no experience in the healing of sailors. Worse situations than this have crossed me, they have; and rum has been there to heal me through all of it.”

“But the rum is what causes your current ill and weakness, and both shall only worsen with more,” Jim said in exasperation. “Better luck would be found in trying to suffocate a fire with gunpowder.”

Billy Bones chuckled. “Ah, but matey you _can_ do such a thing, as I have before.”

Jim could only stare in disbelief at the claim before regaining himself. “Such is beside the point, you aren’t in need any rum right now,” he insisted.

“Oh, but I am!” Billy Bones cried with an agitated edge in his voice. “A drop of the stuff has not for two days graced my mouth! In its absence I’ve seen things, Jim. Sights that horrify me and that are only banished by the rum! I’ve seen Captain Flint in that chair.” He pointed to a corner of his room where a single chair for guests was placed, looking quite fearful. “There he sits, leering at me for lying here unmoving when those damned sea scum know of my berth. ‘Tis a damn sight scarier than any Scary Face!”

“If it’s hallucinations and nightmares that concern you, Mr. Bones, I think a solution of greater use to you might be found with plants,” Jim suggested.

The Blastoise scoffed. “Never has the smell of cannabis been agreeable to my nose, if that is your suggestion. Instead, get the rum.”

“You’ve poisoned yourself with it enough already,” Jim insisted.

“The rum! Now!” Billy Bones angrily barked, causing Jim to recoil in surprise. “The doctor said one glass shan’t slay me, did she not? I need only one glass!”

Jim sighed in frustration, but Bones was not wrong about Dr. Joy’s words. “Very well,” Jim conceded. “I’ll see to your getting one glass, but only one,” he added with finality.

The Blastoise suddenly changed his demeanor again; the demanding anger was quickly replaced by a kind and grateful smile. “Thank you, Jim,” Billy Bones said sincerely.

Jim quietly left Bones’ room and went downstairs to the kitchen to prepare the requested beverage.

“Jim,” the voice of Zoey spoke up. “Is the Captain the customer who requested that rum?”

“One glass shan’t be much of a problem, will it?” Jim asked.

Zoey was a bit pensive about the suggestion but did not do anything to stop Jim from pouring rum into the smallest glass Jim could probably get away with. She even followed Jim up the stairs to Billy Bones’ room. Upon their arrival, the bedridden Pokémon quickly grabbed the glass of rum once it was within reach and drank it down greedily.

“My thanks to you, Jim,” Billy Bones said. He followed it with a loud and obnoxious belch.

“Y-you’re welcome,” Jim replied as the smell of the Blastoise’s breath found its way to his nose.

“Right,” Billy Bones continued as he began moving to get up. “Now, if you kids would assist my descending the stairs and leaving this place…”

“But Captain,” Zoey started. “Dr. Joy instructed that, for at least a week, you are to remain in bed.”

“Her words were not lost to me!” Billy Bones cried in indignation. “I am aware bed rest is of great import; but to remain there a week!? By Zekrom I’ll not have it! Did I not say two nights past that more shall come for me? They shall be on your doorstep any day now! I must be gone!”

“Mr. Bones,” Jim implored. “To travel anywhere in your weakened condition is impossible; this Inn has become your hospital as much as your place of residence.”

“Then I should be up on my feet to defend it at the least!” Billy Bones roared. “I fear no mercenary sailing scum; I shall send them back to the sea from whence they came! I shall remind them why ‘twas I who stood by Flint’s side as his partner Pokémon! I’ll-”

There was an unexpected knock on the door, followed by it opening and allowing an annoyed-looking Pangoro to poke his head in. “Pray, would you cease with your shouting!?” he asked with anger laced annoyance. “The mood next door is being quite ruined by it!”

Before anyone could respond, the Pangoro slammed the door and could be heard returning to his room.

Billy Bones chuckled. “Consider that his comeuppance for awakening me at night through the walls.” He then resumed a more serious tone. “Now listen here you two, can you summon that Rattata friend of yours here?”

Zoey nodded and briefly left to retrieve Ralph. When she returned with him, the Blastoise resumed.

“Now, you three recall that Houndoom with only one horn, do you not?” Billy Bones asked.

The kids all nodded. “Black Shuck was his name, correct?” Ralph asked nervously.

“Aye,” Billy Bones continued. “He’s a character straight out of a pile of manure, that Houndoom. And as I did not end him, he shall return with his mind consumed only with thoughts of vengeance; should another not take his place to deliver to me the Ace of Spades first.”

“What’s-” Zoey tried to ask, but Billy Bones cut her off.

“I have not finished,” he barked. “Now I spoke of this to your mother, and now I speak of it to you. That sea chest I have brought into this inn with me, that’s what Black Shuck and them sea scum truly pursue. What it contains at any rate. I am loath to seek that swab of a doctor’s help, but she must know this place is marked for attack! Go and tell her that Flint’s old crew will be here for that chest, and they care not for who should blockade their path to it!”

“But what does the chest hold, Mr. Bones?” Ralph asked.

“The map to Captain Flint’s treasure, Ralph,” Zoey said as though it was the most obvious thing. “He is the Billy Bones from the story. What else would be of such value that it drives pirates to seek it?”

Billy Bones chuckled. “Aye, that you remember well pleases me, Zoey,” he praised. “As I am Flint’s sole beneficiary, the rest of his remaining crew has quite hostile intent towards me. They know I hold the map close at hand, and they have quested to catch me with it since I retired.”

“And now they have found you once more,” Jim stated.

“Aye,” Billy Bones agreed grimly. “Now if they should send someone with the Ace of Spades, do as I have told you; hurry to that Dr. Joy woman and bring her and whatever defenders you can muster. And should you ever spy Black Shuck again, or that man with one leg, you do the same, aye?”

“Aye,” the kids responded as one.

“Though, Captain,” Zoey spoke up.

“A question, Zoey?” Billy Bones replied.

“Yes, sir. What role does an Ace of Spades play in this?”

“‘Tis a verdict,” Billy Bones explained. “‘Tis what pirates hand to them who are condemned as traitors to the crew, to let them know they’ve been found guilty and their punishment approaches. ‘Tis an omen of death.”

Ralph shuddered. “Why would they tell you such a thing?” 

“‘Tis a courtesy, actually; to give the condemned time to consider what they have done.”

“Before they are executed,” Jim pointed out. “Such an allowance for self-reflection seems pointless.”

Billy Bones chuckled. “‘Twas not a concept of mine invention,” he said. He then gave a tired sigh. “That shall suffice, kiddies. And I tell you this; when my fullest strength has returned to me, we’ll take my map and sail to that island where the treasure waits for its recovery with eternal patience. Half shall be mine own, and the other gifted to you and your mother, I swear it.”

The bedridden Pokémon settled in and fell asleep, leaving the kids to silently exit. They thought about the Blastoise’s vow to take them to the treasure as they did.

“You do not think him serious about such a voyage, do you?” Ralph asked.

“I know not his meaning,” Jim replied. “He seemed to grow delirious from exhaustion as he said it, yet I can't imagine why he would say such a thing in jest in an otherwise sober state.”

“If he truly speaks with seriousness, I encourage accepting his offer!” Zoey chirped in excitement. “What could be done with such wealth needs no imagining.”

Jim smiled as they entered the kitchen, where Ms. Zoroark was working. “I believe funding your own business venture is what you imagine.”

“But must such funds be gained through such a dangerous venture?” Ralph asked. “If we undertake such a voyage, the pirates will certainly pursue us as they do Mr. Bones.”

“Well, he shall be in our company,” Jim offered. “He proved with his defeat of Black Shuck his battling ability, so we should not be completely defenseless.”

Ralph sighed. “Perhaps I will simply remain on dry land while Flint’s horde is pursued by you.”

Ms. Zoroark looked up from her cooking. “Mr. Bones has at last briefed you three on the situation with his sea chest?” she asked.

“Aye,” the kids confirmed.

“Then it should need no saying how important it is that we remain vigilant,” Ms. Zoroark continued. “That we maintain an eye cautious and watchful over who enters the Admiral Benbow.”

The kids nodded and resumed their work.

“And should any of you give to Billy another glass of rum of any size, I’ll have who gave it cleaning the outhouse for a month hence,” Ms. Zoroark added sternly.

 _How does she do that?_ Jim thought.

The day was otherwise banal. Customers came and went through the newly installed door of the inn for breakfast, lunch, and eventually dinner; none of them looking suspicious or seeming interested in anything but a good meal. That being said, the simplicity of this and the recent days was greatly appreciated, after the excitement from Black Shuck’s visit. Still, the need to watch their guests more closely served as an ever-present reminder that things were different, and would likely stay that way for a while. As the night came and the inn’s family worked to serve their guests, the sound of someone emerging from their room with a great effort was heard. The clumsy heavy steps that followed drew all eyes to the top of the stairs.

“Good evening all,” the voice of Billy Bones bellowed.

“Billy,” Ms. Zoroark said. “You would do well to return to your bed, I can see your dinner delivered to you.”

“No thank you, Madam,” Bones responded. “I must regain my mobility, and how better to than by moving?”

Ms. Zoroark shook her head in a frustrated surrender. “If we must suffer such an effort, allow the kids to help you descend the stairs,” she instructed.

“That shan't be necessary,” Billy Bones disagreed as he confidently moved to take his first step. “I assure you Madam Zoroark; I am again a portrait of perfect-”

His weakened limbs immediately faltered and caved, sending the Blastoise tipping over. He managed to withdraw into his shell, which tumbled down the stairs before landing upside down on the floor. Upon reemerging from his shell, he tried to right himself but found it impossible.

“Mayhaps I am less mobile than I thought,” he muttered.

Ms. Zoroark shook her head as she helped Billy Bones back to his feet. “Shall you accept help when it is next offered to you?” she asked sarcastically.

“I might be persuaded to, aye,” was the Blastoise’s response.

* * *

The following evening, Billy Bones once again emerged from his room and worked his way to the top of the stairs despite his still weakened state.

“Ahoy! Jim! Zoey! Would you help an old sailor walk again?” he cried.

Two Jims emerged from the kitchen at Billy Bones’ request. They ascended the stairs and took places on the Blastoise’s left and right to assist him down.

“Thank you, Jim, Zoey,” the Blastoise said, looking at the Jim with brown and the Jim with blue-green irises respectively.

“Captain, you named us rightly!” the Jim with blue-green eyes chirped in a girl's voice.

“Huzzah! At last!” Billy Bones cried in triumph.

“Alright, this will be quite easy,” the Jim with brown eyes said in a boy’s voice, leading Billy Bones down to the next stair. “Right foot first.”

“But Jim, you're on his left,” Zoey-as-Jim said.

But it was too late. Billy Bones tried to move his right foot forward to the next stair and collapsed as soon as he put it down, lacking the secure balancing presence of Zoey.

Jim quickly released his hold so he would not be pulled down with the much heavier Pokémon. Billy Bones let out a cry of surprise as he tumbled down the stairs and withdrew into his shell as he had last time. He stayed that way until he finally hit the bottom of the stairs on the back of his shell again. Back at the top, Zoey-as-Jim gave Jim a frustrated look while he gained a nervous smile.

“Never are you to say something will be easy again,” she said.

Jim nodded. “I-I shan’t,” he said.

Billy Bones’ head and limbs re-emerged from his shell. “Well, ‘twas probably faster to fall at any rate,” he said as he tried to raise himself. Once again, he did not. “Shipmates, I seem to be immobile again.”

Jim and Zoey-as-Jim quickly came back down the stairs and helped Billy Bones to his feet again. They had much more success simply hauling the Blastoise over to a chair. Once Billy Bones was seated, Jim started busing tables while Zoey went to run her burned candle stand as herself. Ms. Zoroark came over to Billy Bones from the kitchen

“And what would you have to eat this evening, Billy?” she asked.

“My usual vittles, Madam,” Billy Bones replied. “The bacon and dressing sandwich upon sliced rye.”

“Of course, and you would drink?”

Billy Bones gained a sneaky look. “Mayhaps a glass of rum?”

Ms. Zoroark scowled. “My wards may be susceptible to your requests, Billy, but I am most certainly not. You’ll have no rum on this or any other day until Dr. Joy allows it.”

“Fine, fine,” Billy Bones seemingly conceded. “What of a glass of Wyndon Dry Gin?”

Ms. Zoroark suppressed a chuckle at Billy Bones’ attempted loophole. “A valiant attempt Billy Bones, but your drink will be absent of alcohol or absent entirely.”

The Blastoise gave up. “Then I shall drink water,” he said.

Ms. Zoroark gave Billy Bones a smile and returned to the kitchen to begin making his meal. With little in the way of other customers, the Admiral Benbow settled into a comfortable quietness. It seemed like the evening would be peaceful, so once she had given Billy Bones his meal she took a trip down to the cellars again.

A few minutes later though, a distinct tapping sound that seemed to be getting closer broke through the quiet.

“What causes that sound?” Jim pondered.

“I’m not sure,” Ralph admitted. “Perhaps some stick tapping upon the ground.”

Billy Bones spit out his water. “WHAT!?”

“Hello?” cried a tired male voice with a noticable Kalos accent. “Is there none who would give aid to a poor blinded man?”

The kids thought to move, but Billy Bones shot them all a dark look that read “stay still.”

The message did not get to a man who was taking his leave of the inn, however; and as the kids and the Blastoise listened it was clear he had found the allegedly blind speaker.

“Many thanks, kind sir,” the Kalos accented man said. “Would you tell to me where a place called the ‘Admiral Benbow’ might be found?”

The departing patron gave the Kalos accented man the few directions he needed to reach the inn. The tapping resumed, growing louder as the source of the noise drew closer.

“Merde,” Billy Bones whispered as quietly as he could so that nobody would hear him.

“Mind your mouth, Bones!” Ms. Zoroark shouted from the cellars.

“How does she bloody do that?” the Blastoise asked, looking down to the floor.

Jim hushed him as the tapping seemed to reach its loudest and then stopped. There was a strong knocking on the door.

“Hello? Is this the Admiral Benbow Inn?” the Kalos accented voice asked from the other side.

“Who would ask?” Zoey questioned.

“A poor blind man named David,” was the response. There was then a harsh pound on the door, which broke a hinge and swung open to reveal the person on the other side. “DAVID PEW!” the man cried without the tiredness he had before.

This “David Pew” looked to be entering middle age. His clothes were rather tattered and stained in various places with the cleanest things he wore being a pair of sailor’s boots. In one of his gloved hands was a cane, which he had likely been tapping on the floor. Over his eyes was a dark green cloth tied behind his head, which also sported a cocked hat with a feather in it on top.

“That door was recently replaced!” Ralph cried out as the man entered.

“Ah-ha! So this is the Admiral Benbow!” Pew cried as he advanced. “Black Shuck said the door was damaged when he was here.”

As Pew entered Billy Bones made continuous motions to tell the others to be silent.

“So, Billy Bones!” Pew cried out in a sing-song voice as he entered the inn properly, a wicked sneer on his face. “I know you’re here. I have-”

Pew then cried out as he walked off the landing and fell onto his front, not having turned right to take the tiny flight of stairs down the floor. He did not stay there long as he quickly brought himself back to his feet and resumed wandering around the dining area.

“Ah, a clever trick Billy, but it merely delays me! I know there is someone here, so you will show me to Billy Bones!” he said to an empty chair. He then set about searching the dining area for any person or Pokémon, knocking over chairs as he did. He eventually found his way to Zoey's burned out candle stand. “What have we here?” he asked as he fondled one of the candles.

“Are you interested in our wares, sir?” Zoey asked.

“I am indeed interested!” Pew cried. “How much must I pay for your entire stock?”

“Each stick is ten Poké, so five hundred,” Zoey responded.

“ _Mon dieu_ , I think not! I shall only pay three hundred Poké!” Pew replied.

Zoey gained a confident smile. “Four fifty,” she offered.

“Three hundred and fifty,” Pew bartered.

“Four hundred.”

“Four hundred fifty,” Pew continued.

“Three fifty,” Zoey smiled.

“Five hundred Poké is my final offer. Accept or decline now, peddler!” Pew cried.

“It’s a deal,” Zoey agreed. She scooped the candles into a satchel and hefted them over to Pew, who handed her a large bag that jingled with the sound of coins inside.

“Now where was I?” Pew questioned.

Jim came up from behind Pew, hoping to get him out of the inn before anything else happened. “You were taking your leave, I believe, Mr. Pew,” he said. “The inn shall close within the hour.”

With speed and agility of a person more physically fit than he looked, Pew suddenly grabbed Jim by his arm and roughly restrained it behind him. “That’s ‘Blind Pew’ to you!” he cried. “And I was resuming my search for Billy Bones! And you shall take me to him!”

Jim looked around in fright to the others for help. Ralph and Zoey were desperately trying to think of something, while Billy Bones seemed to have an action in mind already. Despite his weakened state, he was carefully shifting one of his water cannons into position to blast the intruder off of Jim. All he needed was some more time to aim, charge his attack, and then fire it.

“Y-you’re mistaken, Mr. Pew,” Jim said. “There’s no Billy Bones here, not anymore.”

“There is not?” “Blind” Pew questioned. “Do explain.”

“He was in need of urgent medical attention,” Jim half lied. “He has been taken to Hulbury for his healing.”

Blind Pew nodded. “I see; how tragic for poor Billy,” he said with sarcastic remorse. “But it is as well tragic for you, because you're lying! I am most certain of it!”

“I-I’m really not,” Jim insisted. Billy Bones had taken aim and was starting to charge an attack of some sort.

“Lies need not be seen to be known, little brat, only heard,” Blind Pew sneered. “For I have come here from Hulbury, and had Billy Bones come there I would have known. It is here that Billy Bones remains and hides. Dare says I, even close at hand.”

The Blastoise in question fired off a Water Pulse.

And again Blind Pew moved with uncanny acrobatic agility. He swiftly released Jim, throwing him into a table in the process, and dodged the attack, leaving it to hit the wall harmlessly. While Zoey and Ralph tended to Jim, Billy Bones immediately set about charging up another Water Pulse, this time with much less subtlety. However, Blind Pew quickly rushed Bones, somehow vaulting over a table along the way. When he reached his opponent, he used his cane to shove the water cannon upwards where it blasted a hole through the ceiling. Pew then grabbed the Blastoise by the chin and directed Bones to look him in the “eyes.”

“Hello Billy Bones,” Blind Pew said with a confident sneer. “I know that it’s you. You were convinced you had escaped us, were you not? Have you any defense for yourself?”

Billy Bones said nothing; he simply stared back at Blind Pew without a flinch.

“Nothing?” Pew asked. “Not any excuses? Nor any rebuttals?”

Billy Bones remained silent.

“Well, then we are possessed of nothing more to speak of,” Pew began concluding. “I shall simply deliver my message. Your selfishness greatly injures I and your fellow shipmates. It even offends us, I might say. Poor Black Shuck is especially wroth with you beating him like a child’s rag-doll, and leaving him in the forest to perish.”

A recovered Jim moved forward with Zoey and Ralph to come to Billy’s aid, but he held up a free hand to stop them.

Blind Pew did not seem to notice. “A vote about what must be done was held, and to tell you our verdict is my mission,” he said as he reached into a pocket. “Your sentence is THIS!”

He pulled something out of the pocket and slapped it against Billy Bones’ chest. Blind Pew began laughing maniacally as he took his leave. It took him a minute to get up the platform, having again forgone the stairs, and out the door where he immediately began traveling south, presumably back to Hulbury from whence he came.

The kids meanwhile looked to what the departing fiend had left on Billy Bones’ chest, an ace of spades card.

Billy Bones did not even look surprised as he glanced down to see it for himself. “Such was inevitable, I suppose,” he said casually as he pulled the card off his chest and looked it over. “‘Tis even in Flint’s favorite colour that they wrote it,” he observed.

“Is there something on it, Captain?” Zoey asked.

“Aye, a time of day,” he replied. He turned the card around to show the kids. On the not-face side of the card was a slightly smeared but still legible “10:00” inscribed in pink ink.

“What meaning does 10:00 have?” Ralph asked.

“‘Tis when they’ll be back; back to slay me and claim Flint’s map as their own,” Billy Bones explained as he looked at the writing again.

“They’re to return!?” Ralph cried out. “W-wh-what do we do!?”

“We prepare!” came another voice, Ms. Zoroark had returned from the cellars.

Billy Bones chuckled and crushed the card in his hand. “I assume we proceed as planned, Madam?” he asked.

She nodded. “I simply need to board the windows and door down here. Billy, I would suggest opening your sea chest and emptying it.”

“Aye to that,” Billy Bones agreed. He glanced at the clock, it read 7:17. “Kids, with me; we’ve got a few hours and your help is needed to sort my belongings.”

“Aye, aye, Captain!” Zoey eagerly answered.

Jim and Ralph simply nodded in agreement, and after helping Billy Bones back up the stairs, they entered his room. His sea cheat was sitting against the far wall, closed with a padlock.

“Where is the key, Mr. Bones?” Jim asked as he looked the chest over.

The Blastoise chuckled. “It has none,” he replied.

The kids all looked at him in shock.

“Then how shall we open the chest?” Ralph questioned.

“Stand away from it,” Billy Bones instructed. “I shall show you.”

The kids did as he had asked while Billy Bones struggled over to the chest. His left hand began to glow with power.

“Brick Break!” he cried as he smashed the padlock to pieces, allowing the chest to open slightly. He turned to the kids with a roguish grin. “The best locks are those only opened by force instead of keys,” he said. He moved to flip open the chest, but put a hand to his head and groaned slightly.

“Mr. Bones, are you well?” Jim asked.

“Ah, just a bit light… in the head, Jim,” the Blastoise responded. “I need only to lie down.”

Billy Bones began to move towards his bed but fell face-first to the floor about halfway there.

“Are you sure you’re well Mr. Bones?” Jim asked.

The Blastoise made no response.

“Mr. Bones?”

There was still no answer. Billy Bones did not even seem to move. Zoey cautiously moved forward to investigate the motionless Pokémon.

Even as she prodded and poked him, he still did not move.

There was an eerie silence in Billy Bones’ room, not even the sound of the seaside wind blowing against the window.

At least until the kids cried out in unison.

“MOTHER!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I see it in your eyes, take one look and die~  
> ~The only thing you see, you know it's gonna be The Ace of Spades  
> The Ace of Spades~


	5. Act I.V: The Chest and the Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the contents of the guest's chest are discovered and the visitors return to attack.

Part V - _The Chest and the Attack_

* * *

Ms. Zoroark came running as soon as she heard the kids screaming. When she arrived in the room she briefly recoiled at the sight of Billy Bones unmoving on the floor, but quickly regained herself and hefted him into his bed to try and examine him.

“Is he well, Ms. Zoroark?” Jim asked, fearing he already knew the answer.

Ms. Zoroark shook her head. “He’s dead,” she said solemnly, blinking a few times as though she had something in her eyes.

Ralph recoiled in horror while Zoey fought through tears to voice a question.

“Is he slain by another stroke?” she asked.

“I do not believe so,” Ms. Zoroark responded as she examined the late Billy Bones’ chest. She then opened his closed hand that still held the ace of spades he had been given. “Look closely here, but don’t touch,” she instructed.

The kids looked and saw that the pink ink had been smeared somewhat in Billy Bones’ grip and now covered part of his hand. It also seemed to be somewhat thick for ink.

“What ink is that?” Jim asked.

“A kind laced with a Poison Powder, I suspect,” Ms. Zoroark said as she draped a blanket over the deceased Blastoise.

“But Poison Powder, like other attack moves, should not kill, no?” Ralph asked.

“In more normal circumstances,” Ms. Zoroark explained. “But Billy Bones was already weakened in body by that vicious stroke; we Pokémon are resilient, but we are neither limitless nor invincible. Attacks such as Poison Powder can be deadly to such weakened Pokémon; especially when marred by unrelated illness or injury.”

Zoey and Ralph nodded. Jim did as well. Even though he was not who that explanation was intended for, it was still important he heard it. Pokémon dying was not unheard of by any means, but it still felt jarring when it did happen since they so often lived longer than humans, fully evolved Pokémon like Billy Bones in particular.

The inn’s family turned to the covered figure of the late Billy Bones for a few more silent moments before Ms. Zoroark rounded on the sea chest.

“Billy shall be buried later,” she said. “His enemies are still fast approaching and we must be ready. Please empty his sea chest and find the map while I continue preparing the building.”

The kids quietly nodded as Ms. Zoroark exited. Doing their best to not look at the covered up corpse that lay in the bed behind them they opened the chest fully.

“What in the Banished One’s realm?” Jim could not stop himself from asking when he saw the contents.

The chest was mostly full of padlocks not unlike the one the late Billy Bones had broken off to open it.

“Well, a replacement would be needed every time he opened the chest,” Ralph observed. “I suppose the mystery of its weight is no more.”

“Could I, perhaps, sell them?” Zoey questioned.

“Ponder such a question later,” Jim said. “Mr. Bones’ map lies in here somewhere, help me to find it.”

Zoey turned into Jim and began digging through the padlocks for other contents, most of which were buried underneath them. Billy Bones must not have needed or cared to keep much given how comparatively little there was beyond the padlocks. Among the odd seashell, small bags of coins and other strange trinkets there was a very fancy pocket watch that read 8:11 when it was found; a shovel, likely for digging up Flint’s treasure when he went back for it; an oddly fancy tricorn hat, though what he would have worn it for was a question for the ages; a figurine of some creature that looked like an alabaster Rapidash with wings, though the mane and tail were a blue and green colour instead of pink; a model of something with a disc-shaped “head” on top of a body that had two long cylinders mounted towards its end, with the disc reading USS Enterprise NCC-1701 written on the front; and a book bearing the title of Pocket Monsters: The Animation Vol. 3. Zoey opened the book and read some of its contents while Jim continued digging.

“What’s a ‘gym leader?’” she asked.

Jim did not hear her, he had just found something. At the very bottom of the chest, inside a body pillow cover with an image of a seductive looking Lopunny on it, was a rolled-up piece of oilcloth. A large piece of paper of some sort seemed to be rolled up inside the oilcloth and was poking out.

“Zoey, Ralph,” Jim said as he carefully grabbed the item in question and took it out of the chest. Once it was out, Jim unrolled the oilcloth. Stitched to the inside was indeed a rather detailed map of an island drawn upon paper. Among several symbols the kids did not understand, a date of 1745, and a set of latitude and longitude coordinates was a bright red “X” that was connected by a line to the words “bulk of treasure here.”

“I think this is our treasure map,” Jim said in awe. “And this date claims it was authored only a few years ago.”

Zoey transformed back into herself and hopped upon Jim’s head to get a better look at it. She gained a very large smile. “We shall own more wealth than the king himself!” she squeed.

Ralph could have sworn he saw money symbols of some sort appear in Zoey’s eyes as she said that. “A fine discovery and a fair prospect, but a horde of pirates prowls for that map still, and it's a matter of hours before they arrive!” he cried. The pocket watch they found now read 8:39.

Suddenly reminded that they were on the clock the kids quickly dashed out of the room to find Ms. Zoroark. She was downstairs boarding up a window in the dining area.

“Mother, mother!” Zoey chirped. “We have the Captain's map!”

“Well done, children,” Ms. Zoroark congratulated. “Now we must defend it, and the inn.”

“Shall one of us go and seek help from Hulbury?” Ralph asked. “Mr. Bones said to summon aid should he be given the Ace of Spades.”

“Indeed, we should,” Ms. Zoroark agreed. “Zoey, you shall go.”

Zoey gave her mother a gesture resembling a solute while Ralph blanched.

“Can-can I not go instead, Ms. Zoroark?” Ralph asked.

“By taking the form of a flying Pokémon, Zoey shall arrive to town sooner,” Ms. Zoroark explained.

Ralph gulped, but could not question the logic. He could only run so fast, and if Billy Bones’ enemies were arriving at ten o’clock he might not make it to Hulbury and back fast enough.

“I’ll depart upon the refilling and sealing of the Captain’s chest,” Zoey said.

“Why?” Jim questioned. “We have the map.”

“I believe the Captain would not wish his other belongings to fall into his enemies’ hands and paws,” Zoey explained. “Do you not? Besides, if they believe the map remains in the chest they won’t search you for it.”

Jim thought about Zoey’s logic for a minute before nodding in understanding. 

Ms. Zoroark looked at the clock. 8:46. “If you must, then make haste with it,” she said.

As instructed, the kids hurried to put everything they had pulled out back into the chest. One padlock was left out to lock the chest closed. With that done, Zoey jumped to the window sill of the late Billy Bones’ room and transformed into a Corvisquire.

“Zoey, wait!” Jim cried.

“Have you a need, Jim?”

He moved to hand her the map, “Take the map; it shall be farther from the pirates reach with you.”

She shook her head. “You keep it,” she said. “I’ve no desire to risk dropping it in flight considering the speed at which I must travel.”

Jim looked unconvinced. Zoey gave him a confident smile.

“You need not worry, Jim,” she assured. “The map is in good hands with you.”

With that bit of encouragement, Zoey turned and took off out the window before turning south in the direction of Hulbury.

Jim and Ralph turned to look at the clock and gulped. 9:09.

“I pray you, hurry Zoey,” Ralph murmured.

“Jim, prithee come here!” Ms. Zoroark called.

Jim found Ms. Zoroark in his room working with some strong string. “Yes, Ms. Zoroark?” he asked.

“Come hither,” she instructed. “And hand to me the map.”

“What is it?” Jim asked, feeling worried as he did as instructed.

“I intend to sew the map to the inside of your coat so that we shan’t drop it by mistake,” Ms. Zoroark said. “Nor shall we appear to be carrying it on our persons.”

Jim nodded as Ms. Zoroark used her claws to punch holes in the oilcloth surrounding the map before stringing it through and sewing into his favorite coat. It was a scarlet military tailed coat that Jim had been given as a birthday present by the local professor. Once the sewing was complete Jim adorned the coat with Ms. Zoroark’s assistance.

“The tenth hour draws near!” Ralph cried in a panic. “The pirates approach!”

Ms. Zoroark gained a dark expression and looked out the window to Jim’s room. Sure enough, there was a large number of people and probably Pokémon coming down the roadway. They seemed to have small torches in their hands based on the tiny lights it looked like they were carrying. Amidst the sound of the rabble was the distinct tapping of Blind Pew’s cane.

“There it is!” a male voice cried.

The barking of familiar Houndoom could be heard speaking next.

“What says he?”

“He asked Pew of his faith in the poison ink,” a female voice said.

“Of course I have faith in it!” a very familiar Kalos accented voice cried out. “Billy Bones should be bed-ridden by the Poison Powder by now! The mixture was a product of my own two hands!”

“That’s what Black Shuck fears, I think,” another male voice said.

“What do you imply!?” Blind Pew accused, sounding insulted.

As the invaders began bickering outside, Ms. Zoroark turned Jim to face her. “Jim,” she said.

“Yes, Ms. Zoroark?”

“Harken to my words, if you are gifted a chance to escape the inn and retreat to Hulbury you take it,” Ms. Zoroark instructed with a deadly serious voice. “Ralph as well, do you understand?”

Jim looked back to Ms. Zoroark in concern. “But what of you?”

“As your guardian, your protection comes before my own,” Ms. Zoroark continued before looking down mournfully. “I know I’m not your true mother, but her last request was that I took you as my responsibility. Please do as I say.”

Jim looked into his guardian's eyes for a moment and nodded. “Of course,” he replied. He then gave the Illusion Fox Pokémon a hug that was instantly returned.

“I pray you, take care,” Jim asked.

Ms. Zoroark nodded then looked back out the window towards the small mob of invaders. The pirates had finally stopped bickering and had turned their attention back to the inn.

There was a loud knock on the boards that had replaced the once again broken door.

“Open the door innkeepers!” Blind Pew cried out. “We would have final words with Billy Bones!” He waited for a few minutes before banging on the boards again. “I said to open the door!”

“That is no door, Pew; it’s a barricade of boards,” a female voice amongst the invaders said.

“Oh,” Pew muttered. “Then down with this barricade!”

“Aye, aye, boss!” a male voice cried. “Come shipmates!”

There was a cry of protest in Pokémon speak from a Garchomp.

“Because you ‘ave a hard head, matey,” a male voice responded.

“Make ready,” Pew called. “CHARGE!!!”

There was the sound of many footfalls and then something smashing into the boards replacing the front door.

“Reset yourselves and try again you filthy landlubbers!” Pew cried out.

Another charge came, followed by another impact against the boards. The barricade would not hold forever.

Ralph had tried to flee to the cellar for protection while the pirates argued, but now that they were beating down the barricade he was hiding in a currently empty cupboard under the kitchen island. This allowed him to quite clearly hear the boards weaken with every strike. “Zoey, what delays you?” he wondered.

* * *

The Zorua turned Corvisquire in question had flown to Hulbury as fast as she could. As Billy Bones had instructed she went straight for Dr. Joy’s business, a modest two-story converted building not far from the docks and the seashore. She flew towards a front window through which she could see the doctor in question attending to a shaggy, grayish-brown cat-like Pokémon.

“What in-!?” Dr. Joy cried as what looked to her like an ornery Corvisquire shattered through her window. “What is the meaning of this!?”

Zoey turned back into herself. “Dr. Joy!” she cried. “There’s danger!”

“Zoey?” Dr. Joy asked, her anger receding upon seeing who it was. “What danger?”

“The Captain’s dead!” Zoey explained. “His vengeful shipmates poisoned him, and now they march on the inn for his map if they haven’t arrived already!”

“His what?” Dr. Joy questioned.

“His map to Captain Flint’s treasure horde! He wished take us to it and share, and now his former shipmates come for it! All who obstruct their path shall be burned and slain!”

Dr. Joy nodded. She sent the Meowth on its way before grabbing her coat and hat. “Come, Zoey,” she said, gesturing for the Zorua to hop on her shoulder. “We must summon the constable and her town guards.”

Zoey jumped on the doctor’s shoulder as she hurried out the broken window instead of bothering with the door. “I apologize greatly for that,” Zoey said regretfully as she looked back at it.

“Fret not over such minor damage,” Dr. Joy reassured. “A window is easily replaced compared to an inn.”

The Town Watch’s main building was located in the centre of town. With the hour as late as it was, most people had already gone to where they would be spending the night; be that their homes, their lovers' homes, or any of the bars. The lack of foot traffic made the trip to the Town Watch building much quicker. It was a very clean and polished two-story building with the Watch coat-of-arms displayed over the door. At the back of the building, a tall bell tower stretched above the small city’s low skyline. A blue banner flew underneath the flag of Galar. When they arrived, they did use the door this time.

“Constable Jenny!” Dr. Joy cried.

“Dr. Joy, what is it?” the head of the Town Watch asked as she sat filling out some form at her desk.

“Pirates!” Zoey cut in. “They’re coming for something at the Admiral Benbow Inn!”

Constable Jenny looked to a fresh wanted poster on the wall. “Pirate’s such as the Houndoom ‘Black Shuck?’” she asked.

“Yes, and a David Pew,” Zoey added.

Constable Jenny wasted no more time upon hearing that name. She discarded the paper she was writing and got up from her desk. “Wait outside, we’ll join you shortly!” she said before she ran to the back of the building. “Raise the alarm!” she cried as she went. “We have pirates afoot!”

As Dr. Joy and Zoey went outside to wait, a bell began ringing from the tower atop the back of the Town Watch building. The few citizens still outside at this hour turned to see the blue flag being lowered from its place next to Galar’s regional banner. A yellow flag soon rose to replace it. The citizens still outside began heading inside once they saw the yellow flag while Dr. Joy and Zoey waited for the Constable.

They did not have to wait very long. The thundering of hooves on the ground announced her approach, along with that of her fellow town guards. All of whom were dressed in blue tailcoats similar to the scarlet one Jim owned with white crossbelts held in place by a badge bearing their Town Guards coat-of-arms on its face. They were riding white unicorn Pokémon with long curly manes and tails of cyan and blue, though one of them lacked a rider itself.

“Climb on, with haste!” Constable Jenny ordered.

Dr. Joy did so and the party began riding out north towards the Admiral Benbow Inn.

“We must hurry,” Zoey implored. “Blind Pew’s message said he and his pirates would return at ten o’clock.”

“Worry not, little Zoey,” Constable Jenny assured. “I shan’t miss this opportunity to see the pirate David Pew rotting in the gaol. All the speed you can muster, Rapidash!”

The Rapidash all collectively let out an affirmative whinny and picked up the pace towards the besieged inn.

* * *

“Ram it again you sorry excuse for sea scum!” Pew cried to his pirates.

This time, the sound that followed the cacophony of footfalls was the sound that the inn’s three defenders dreaded.

CRUNCH!!!

“All of you in!” Blind Pew cried. “Billy Bones, it is time to pay your dues!”

Ralph could hear the invaders swarm through the dining area, knocking over tables and chairs as they went. He briefly peeked out from under the kitchen island and saw Blind Pew run face-first into a wall and clutch his nose. Then two of the pirates entered the kitchen proper; a woman in similar but decidedly less ragged clothing than her leader and a bipedal purple and yellow salamander-like Pokémon with an electric frill extending from its nose over its head and down its neck. The two began looking through the cupboards where the food was stored.

The woman hummed in approval. “No expense is spared here in matters of vittles,” she said as she grabbed a loaf of sourdough bread from the cupboard and took a bite out of it.

“Agreed,” the Toxtricity replied in human speech. “Perhaps we should help ourselves,” he added before grabbing one of Ms. Zoroark’s shopping bags and carefully filling it with fruits.

There was the barking of a Houndoom from the dining area.

“We're only getting ourselves a bit of dinner, Black Shuck,” the Toxtricity replied. “You shan’t so much need two more bodies!”

Black Shuck snarled in annoyance but said nothing more. Ralph heard the rest of the invaders begin clamoring up the stairs to the rooms, except for the two still looting the kitchen and occasionally eating what they stole.

 _Don’t move_ , Ralph thought to himself. _Zoey, where are you_!?

Upstairs the invaders began their search of the rooms. Jim and Ms. Zoroark opened the door to Jim’s room slightly to watch as they heard them smash down a few doors and find nothing, with Pew ordering them to keep searching. It also gave them a good look at the nearly burned out candles they were carrying for light. Eventually, they found the room they were looking for.

“Ah-ha!” one of the pirate men cried. “Here’s the traitor, sound asleep! And here’s his sea chest!”

The pirates quieted down at the announcement aside from some happy yet sinister chuckling, until the same man who found Billy Bones let out a sudden high pitched shriek more befitting of a frightened child.

“What!?” Blind Pew cried in frustration. “Do you wish to deafen me as well?”

“H-h-he… he...” the pirate started.

“Out with it!” Blind Pew ordered.

“He’s dead!”

There was another silence as all of the pirates turned to Blind Pew.

“‘It shan’t kill him, only weaken him,’ he said,” another human pirate mocked, mimicking Pew’s Kalos accent.

“‘I need no help to mix it,’ he said,” a third human pirate added.

“First he returns with a bunch of nearly burned out candles in the stead of blasting sticks,” a male maroon and black bipedal crocodile Pokémon continued. “Then he makes a deadly poison instead of a debilitating one!”

“A whole routine was planned and ready for when his back was against the wall,” a female white cat/mongoose Pokémon growled in frustration. “And you render all the rehearsing for naught by poisoning him dead!”

“So we cannot gloat about our victory!” Blind Pew argued. “Our business here is disconnected from it anyway; open the chest and get the map!”

“It’s locked, sir,” one of the human pirates noted.

“Then search Billy and the room around him!” Blind Pew ordered. “The key must be here!”

Back in Jim’s room, he snickered despite the situation.

“What amuses you, Jim?” Ms. Zoroark asked.

“Billy Bones’ chest has no key,” Jim explained. “He opened it by using Brick Break on the padlock, and replacing it with one of the several stored within.”

Ms. Zoroark chuckled as well. “I had thought Zoey took the key with her to Hulbury.”

Of course, this meant that the pirates were less than amused when no key could be found on Billy Bones or in the room around him.

“There ain’t no bloody key here!” a human pirate growled in frustration.

“Every lock has a key!” another argued. “It must be here somewhere!”

Black Shuck barked out something. There was the sound of something metal being smashed and the chest opening.

“Why is it full of padlocks!?” someone asked.

“Ignore the padlocks!” Pew cried. “Find the map!”

Whoever was digging for the map was being much more refined about it than the kids had been. But their search was still an exercise in frustration.

“It isn’t here, sir,” one of the pirates admitted.

“Then where is it?” the Zangoose questioned as someone began putting the contents back into the chest. “No map simply gets up and leaves on its own.”

“The innkeepers!” Blind Pew cried. “They must have hidden it, or perhaps carry it themselves! Disperse and tear this inn asunder until you find that map, and bring me the innkeepers! I want them alive!”

Black Shuck barked questioningly.

“So that we may gloat to them!” Blind Pew answered, having somehow understood the Houndoom’s question of “why.” “Now move yourselves!”

The pirates split up. One group returned downstairs with Black Shuck at the front, while Blind Pew continued to lead the rest through the second floor and the rooms.

“Jim,” Ms. Zoroark said. “Stay behind me, we shall retreat to my room. It holds a fire exit you can use to escape.”

Jim nodded. “What of you?”

“I shall find Ralph and get him out,” Ms. Zoroark replied. “Now let us go!”

Ms. Zoroark kicked down the door to Jim’s room and rushed out with Jim close and behind her. Sure enough, some of the pirates were a short way down the hall and looking right at them.

“There they are!” the Krookodile pirate cried.

The two quickly dashed into Ms. Zoroark’s bedroom at the other end of the hallway and locked the door. The Illusion Fox hurried over to a bookshelf and began pushing it, slowly revealing an open doorway in the wall. It did not take long for the pirates to start banging on the door.

“Well then, innkeepers!” the voice of the Zangoose cried from the other side. “We see Billy Bones has rewarded your loyalty and lodging with his greatest possession. Now surrender it to us, else we shall take it from your lifeless hides over his!”

Ms. Zoroark snarled and pushed the bookshelf out of the way enough for Jim to get through.

“Jim, go,” Ms. Zoroark said.

Jim hesitated for a moment but did as he was asked and bolted through the doorway. He could not have done it sooner as a _blam!_ signaled the lock on the door being blasted away. The door swung open from the blast to reveal the pirates on the other side with one of the humans among them holding a smoking blunderbuss. They all looked past Ms. Zoroark to see that Jim had vanished.

“Get the boy!” the human pirate with the gun cried.

His attempt to move forward was halted by Ms. Zoroark giving a loud snarl and generating a ball of ghostly black and purple energy in her forepaws.

“Get out of my inn!” she roared as she launched the Shadow Ball.

The Ghost-type Shadow Ball bowled through several of the pirates, knocking them to the floor before dissipating harmlessly upon hitting the Normal-type Zangoose at the back of the group. She gave a snarl of her own before the large claws on her left paw began glowing and crackling with energy.

“Face Crush Claw!” she growled as she charged Ms. Zoroark.

Ms. Zoroark easily dodged the Zangoose’s first slash at her left, as well as the second at her right. However that second slash of Crush Claw had forced her into the bookshelf she had just finished moving, and unable to dodge to her right to avoid an attack on that side again. So when the third Crush Claw came in on the right a second time it slashed Ms. Zoroark into the bookshelf.

“Up and through the passage, mateys!” the Zangoose ordered.

The pirates finished righting themselves and charged for the fire exit.

A sudden jet of fire blocked them off, as well as set the part of the room ablaze.

“I ordered you all out of my inn!!!” Ms. Zoroark roared again and with greater volume as she charged the pirates.

The Illusion Fox grabbed the human pirate with the gun and tossed him into his fellows. As they struggled to get off each other another Shadow Ball impacted and blasted them back down the hallway, with some of them falling through the hole in the floor Billy Bones had made earlier during his encounter with Pew.

This, unfortunately, left an opening for the Zangoose to attack again; she clenched her digits into a fist which glowed a bright white and punched Ms. Zoroark through a wall into another room. The Zangoose followed her through the hole as the fire spread through the room behind them, with the creaking wood a standout signal that the structure was weakening.

“That Brick Break hurt greatly didn’t it?” the Zangoose taunted. She advanced closer to the downed Zoroark. “Now be helpful, and tell me where the human brat has taken our map.”

Ms. Zoroark mumbled something.

“Do speak up, your weakened pleas can hardly be heard,” the Zangoose sneered cheekily.

“For… the third… time,” Ms. Zoroark snarled. “GET OUT OF MY INN!!!”

Ms. Zoroark’s third defiant roar was accompanied by her claws being clenched into a fist and glowing a light purple in a Payback attack. It was her turn to punch her opponent through a wall and into the next room. Ms. Zoroark then got back on her feet and advanced with flames dancing in her mouth. The Zangoose, despite being floored by the Payback, responded by generating a light blue glowing ball of energy at her mouth that seemed to lower the room temperature around it

“Flamethrower!” Ms. Zoroark cried as she blasted a jet of fire at the pirate Pokémon.

“Ice Beam!” the Zangoose yelled as intertwined light blue beams of freezing cold energy shot from the ball at her mouth.

The two attacks collided and seemed evenly matched.

* * *

Ralph was still trapped. All he could do was watch through the slim gap between the cupboard doors as the pirate woman and the Toxtricity continued to loot the kitchen. Since the thieves were relatively quiet about their business while the rest of the crew was decidedly not, he could still hear what was happening upstairs. He heard the pirates ransacking the rooms; he heard them find Billy Bones’ body; he heard them try and fail to find the map, and he heard Pew order them to split up to find “the innkeepers.”

Then he heard some of the pirates come back downstairs, with what sounded like a familiar Houndoom as their leader.

Ralph clamped his forepaws over his mouth as Black Shuck began to bark in irritation. “<The damn’d innkeepers have made off with Bones’ map! Have either of yew seen ‘em or it?>”

“I haven’t laid eyes upon either,” the Toxtricity replied. “I guarantee Georgia has not seen them herself, Georgia?”

“I have seen nothing but fine food,” Georgia replied as she continued to fill her second bag.

Black Shuck growled in frustration. “<How surprising that yew ‘aven’t! Distracted, as yew are, with raiding their stocks of vittles instead of gettin’ what we came for!>”

“You mock us now,” the Toxtricity replied. “But there shall be nothing but praise for this when we sail for that treasure and eat like kings there and back again.”

“<There shan’t be any sailing to any treasure to without that map!>” a Pokémon that looked like the child of a dragon and a shark added.

Given how loud he was the Garchomp seemed the closest to the island. In response, Ralph unconsciously tried back away from the cupboard doors he had been relatively close to otherwise.

“Well, what matter of human or Pokémon do we search for?” the Toxtricity asked.

“<A boy of about fourteen years, says Pew. And a Zorua, Zoroark, and a Rattata should my nose not deceive me,>” Black Shuck said.

“There they are!” a voice cried upstairs.

“Well, some of them have been uncovered, it seems,” Georgia observed.

“<Aye,>” the Garchomp agreed. “<Now if I were of a smaller stature, had fled down here, and sought somewhere to hide…>” he trailed off.

Ralph heard the warning whoosh of air and scampered to one end of the cupboard’s interior mere moments before the island was cleaved in two by a Dragon Tail attack. With the island very open and himself exposed, Ralph found he was now staring into the faces of Black Shuck, the Garchomp, and a few other Pokémon and human pirates. A sight punctuated by the sound of a gun going off upstairs.

“<Hello there, matey,>” the Garchomp said in a deceptively friendly voice.

Black Shuck was decidedly less amicable in tone. “<The map!>” he angrily barked. “<Where’d you thieving inn scum take it!?>”

Beyond the pirates was the door to the cellar and Ralph’s answer was to bolt for it, as had been his plan in the first place. His small size made it quite easy to slip through the bigger burly pirates and to his destination. As he dashed through the doorways and down the stairs, he heard angry shouts behind him.

“<Don’t allow him to flee!>” Black Shuck barked.

Ralph quickly tried to find a new hiding spot, though that was easier said than done. The cellar was only used for storing barrels, most of them filled with alcoholic beverages, though a few contained black powder to start the stove with if the wood would not light. In the centre was a large table with tools resting on it for opening the barrels that rested on shelves lining each wall, apart from the one with the stairway.

The sound of bodies tumbling down the stairs behind him came to Ralph’s ears and he bolted for the far side of the cellar. It did not take long for the pirates to right themselves and chase after Ralph. They rounded the table and cornered him from both directions, with Black Shuck jumping upon the table and giving Ralph a deathly glare from above.

“<The map!>” he barked again. “<Where is it!?>”

“I don’t have it!” Ralph squeaked in panic.

“<Then who does!?>” Black Shuck demanded as flames began to dance in his mouth. “<Answer me or die!>”

With that, he blasted a Flamethrower at Ralph who instinctively jumped onto one of the higher shelves behind him. And for some reason, it was only now that the pirates realized just where they were.

“<Watch your flames, Shuck!>” the Garchomp railed. “<There’s liquor stored down here! You could send us all to the Hall of Origin!>”

There was then an explosion from somewhere else in the inn.

“What was that?” a human pirate asked.

“<Forget that,>” the Garchomp said as his nostrils twitched. “<What causes that smell?>”

Black Shuck’s nose twitched as he picked up the smell too. “<It seems to smell of burnin’ wood and... sulphur?>” he said. Then he looked down at the floor near where Ralph had been. The embers from his flamethrower had reached the barrels on the bottom shelf, and he gained a horrified expression Ralph thought he was not capable of when he saw its label.

“<It’s gunpowder!>” Black Shuck screamed in horror. "<Out!>"

With Ralph and the map forgotten, the pirates all scrambled for the stairway, only for their mad rush to save themselves to lead to them tripping over each other trying to climb out. Ralph on the other hand easily forwent his fear of the pirates to jump down to the table and then over the pirates to scurry up the stairs and out of the cellar himself. Waiting in the kitchen were the Toxtricity and the human pirate Georgia, still looting the kitchen of what they could store in their bags.

“Well, hello there,” Georgia smiled somewhat wickedly, “did you slip away from the grip Black Shuck?”

The Toxtricity chuckled. “What could possibly have been so much more important than the map that he let you go?” he asked.

Ralph didn’t respond as the two pirates seemed to pick up the smell of burning wood and sulphur coming from the cellar. The silence meant Black Shuck speaking in human speech was quite audible.

“Uh oh.”

* * *

The Admiral Benbow Inn was coming into view for the Hulbury Town Guard. It was only a matter of minutes before they arrived. They could not arrive sooner; smoke was billowing out from some of the second-floor windows as the light of fire danced within.

“My mother’s room is aflame!” Zoey cried out in alarm.

“We’re almost there, ready yourselves!” Constable Jenny cried to her deputies.

Boom!

The windows on the second floor were blasted to pieces as flames burst out.

“MOTHER!!!” Zoey screamed.

“Agility, Rapidash!” Constable Jenny ordered.

Every Rapidash in the entourage picked up speed and continued towards the burning inn.

BOOM!!!

There was another explosion, this one much more powerful and fiery than the last from what looked like the first floor. The Rapidash even briefly halted from the sound and shockwave.

Zoey screamed in horror again as Dr. Joy held her close.

“Forward!” Constable Jenny ordered, seemingly unfazed by the destruction. “Find and save the Innkeepers, and take any pirate scum you find dead or alive!”

The Rapidash whinnied in anger while the deputies let out a war cry at the scene before them and charged.

* * *

Jim had just gotten down the fire escape to the backside of the inn when the first explosion blasted through the night. Once he regained himself he looked up to see the silhouettes of Ms. Zoroark and that pirate Zangoose battling paw to claw again. He also heard the pirates scrambling to get out of the inn.

“Retrieve Bones’ chest!” Blind Pew cried from inside the burning inn. “We shall not leave the field unrewarded!”

Jim gritted his teeth at the thought of the pirates making off with Billy Bones’ belongings, but there was nothing he could do about it. All that mattered now was escaping with the map sewed to his coat. He hurried around the back of the inn, not even entertaining the idea of going to the front where the pirates would likely be evacuating. He came around the south side of the building and at the sight of lanterns and what looked like Rapidash coming up the road, hope ignited in his chest.

“Zoey! Constable!” he cried as he began hurrying towards the lanterns. “The pirates are-”

And then came the second explosion; and given how close he was, Jim was knocked off his feet. He regained himself and looked behind him in horror. Every kitchen window was shattered, and a fire was very clearly spreading inside.

At the sound of a groan, Jim looked under the window and saw a battered and familiar Rattata.

“Ralph!” Jim cried as he rushed over to his friend. “Are you injured!?”

Ralph groaned again but shook his head. “Not in any fatal manner,” he said. “Though, I would appreciate being carried away.”

Jim did not hesitate to pick up the tired Pokémon and rush towards the advancing Town Guard. “Constable!” he cried.

The officer in question and her entourage stopped to meet the boy and the Rattata in his arms. Zoey could not jump from Dr. Joy fast enough, changing into Jim to embrace them more easily.

“Jim! Ralph! All the gratitude to Arceus that you’re alright!” she squeaked.

“Jim,” Constable Jenny asked. “How many pirates did you count within?”

“One dozen at least,” Jim answered. “Perhaps a few more, some are human, others are Pokémon.”

“Very well,” the Constable nodded. “We shall await their emergence; they can’t stay in a building that burns.”

Indeed they did not. The pirates quickly began emerging from the inn as the blaze continued to grow more ferocious. Ralph spotted the woman Georgia and the Toxtricity who looted the kitchen, still with the bags of food slung over their backs. Jim recognized the Krookodile who was helping another human carry Billy Bones’ chest out of the inn. Even Black Shuck emerged eventually, though he was now lacking his other horn as well.

“OW!” Black Shuck yelled. He then began barking out loud to his fellow pirates who seemed very disinterested in whatever he was saying; even the other Pokémon who could actually understand him.

“Now, my guards, seize them!” Constable Jenny bellowed.

The constable and her deputies gave another war cry and charged at the pirates. The buccaneers heard and saw them and began panicking.

“SCATTER!” the Krookodile shrieked, dropping Billy Bones’ chest before fleeing up the road.

The rest of the pirates did the same, though some, such as Black Shuck, chose to retreat into the woodland on the other side of the road instead.

As the constable and her deputies pursued the pirates, Dr. Joy took Ralph from Jim and began examining him. Zoey turned back into herself and realized someone was missing.

“Jim, what has become of mother?” she asked, fearfully.

Jim grimaced. The last he’d seen her, all he saw was her silhouette battling with that pirate Zangoose. Looking back toward the second floor, it was not quite as ablaze as the first but it was only a matter of time. If she was not outside by now…

Then a figure emerged in the front door, and a glimmer of hope found its way to Jim and Zoey; until they heard that familiar Kalos accent.

“Fellows? You have not left Pew behind, no?” Blind Pew asked as he began to exit the inn.

He did not get very far.

BOOM!

Another explosion from the second floor brought the part of the building above Pew down on top of him. And then two figures came down after the rubble and rolled onto the ground.

It was a very battered and soot-covered Ms. Zoroark and Zangoose, though the soot only showed on the latter.

Both combatants attempted to get up, but Ms. Zoroark was clearly the more worn down of the two. The Zangoose stumbled to her feet first and somewhat haggardly walked over to her opponent. Ms. Zoroark eventually got up herself, but not before the Zangoose reached her, claws glowing a poisonous dark pink colour.

“You and your brats have made a living hell of this night,” she snarled. “So with Poison Jab I shall return such a gift tenfold!”

The Zangoose’s claws stabbed into Ms. Zoroark. Not enough to truly puncture, but that would not be needed. Ms. Zoroark took on a sickly look and collapsed again.

“MOTHER!!!” Zoey screeched.

The Zangoose turned and saw the kids, along with a very angry looking Dr. Joy and Rapidash.

“Rapidash, seize her!” Dr. Joy ordered.

The Rapidash obeyed and charged the pirate Pokémon.

The Zangoose responded by quickly firing an Ice Beam at her attacker.

“Use Psybeam!” Dr. Joy quickly instructed.

The Psychic-type unicorn Pokémon halted its charges and fired a rainbow coloured beam of energy from its horn. Upon colliding with the Ice Beam, the attacks canceled out and exploded.

When the smoke cleared, the Zangoose was gone.

Ms. Zoroark snorted in spite of herself. “For all of that sea scum’s injury, she remains quite agile.”

Dr. Joy rushed over to the similarly injured Illusion Fox. “Do try to keep from speaking, Ms. Zoroark,” she implored. “You must conserve your energy.”

The kids huddled around the doctor and her battlefield patient.

“Is she well, Dr. Joy?” Ralph asked.

“She’ll be better once I have taken her back to Hulbury for treatment,” Dr. Joy responded. “Rapidash, I shell need you to carry her.”

The Unique Horse nodded and patiently let Dr. Joy gently lift her patient onto her back.

“Come,” Dr. Joy said. “You shall stay at my home tonight, all of you.”

The kids nodded. Before they could leave though, Zoey looked back to something still resting abandoned in front of the burning inn.

“Dr. Joy?” she asked nervously.

“What is it?”

“Can we take that sea chest there with us? It falling into our possession was the Captain’s wish.”

Dr. Joy gained a dark look at the thought of bringing anything the Captain owned with them but did not object. Zoey turned into Jim again and tried to lift the chest with the real Jim’s help. Once the chest full of padlocks and assorted junk proved to be too heavy for the kids, the Rapidash used Psychic to help.

With that, the kids followed Dr. Joy down the road towards Hulbury. As they did, it began to rain and they looked back at their old home. The fires within the Admiral Benbow Inn were slowly being doused by the rain but it was too little too late. Jim clenched his coat closer to himself, both because of the rain and to reassure himself that the map was still sewn to the inside. It was.

The pirates may not have gotten what they had come for, but they had made sure the innkeeper family had paid for it with almost everything else.


	6. Act II.I: The Squire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the damage is assesed and help is sought from a local upper-class twit.

**Act II - The Crew**

* * *

Part I - _The Squire_

* * *

Jim slowly felt the world of sleep dissipate around him. He was not being pulled from it by Ms. Zoroark’s calls or Zoey’s tongue against his cheek. Instead, he slipped back into consciousness naturally, slowly becoming aware of the things around him again. He felt the mattress and blankets of the bed he was in, which had a noticeably different feel this morning. As he moved around, he felt two objects on the bed through the covers. They were small and his legs easily slid underneath them.

 _Zoey and Ralph?_ Jim thought. They had slept atop his bed before, but usually only after a particularly nasty nightmare. And even then, Zoey usually went to her mother. 

Jim’s hearing was the next sense to activate. He heard the sounds of hustle and bustle outside his room, something rather unusual for a rather isolated building out in the countryside. Jim slowly managed to get his eyes open to look around. He spotted his two best Pokémon friends still asleep at the end of the bed as he had suspected. As he looked around, however, something else got his attention.

This was not his room. 

It was bigger for one thing, perhaps twice as many times so. The rooms at the inn were not exactly small but they were specifically for sleeping first and foremost and not made to be lived in. This was a true bedroom for a permanent resident or at least a more formal guest than an inn patron. There was a painting of a human physician tending to an injured orange dragon Pokémon on the wall to Jim’s right, while the left wall was dominated by a large dresser and an open wardrobe where he could see his regular clothes hanging neatly. On the other side of the wardrobe was a familiar sea chest. To Jim’s immediate right was a side table with a fancy pocket watch resting on it. The watch read 11:23.

Jim briefly had a panic attack. They should have been up and working a few hours ago! The inn’s guests would be…

Then Jim remembered.

He remembered how Blind Pew delivered an ace of spades card to Billy Bones; a card that was laced with poison and killed the weakened Blastoise. He remembered how the pirates had returned and ransacked the inn searching for Bones and then for his map. He remembered how the inn had been set ablaze by an explosion in the cellar and by Ms. Zoroark’s battle with that pirate Zangoose and how Dr. Joy had taken them all back here to her own house. He remembered how she had also sent Jim, Zoey, and Ralph to bed immediately upon arriving while she tended to Ms. Zoroark’s injuries. 

Jim laid back into his pillow and sighed. _Could none of that have been a dream?_

The sound of drowsy moans drew his attention to the foot of the bed. Zoey and Ralph were stretching and beginning to move. Zoey rubbed at her face with a forepaw and Ralph scratched behind his ear before looking over to Jim sitting up slightly. 

“Good morning, Jim,” Ralph mumbled, still waking up. 

“Good morning,” Jim replied. “Did you both sleep well?”

Zoey yawned before replying. “Were it not for this bed, I probably wouldn’t have.”

“Aye,” Ralph agreed. 

Jim nodded in understanding then got out of the bed and stretched. “I would like to change before going to breakfast, may I have some privacy?” he asked.

Zoey and Ralph nodded. They hopped off the bed and hid underneath it. 

“That’s not what I had in mind, and you are both aware of it,” Jim said, sounding somewhat annoyed. He walked to the door and opened it. “Out, please.”

Zoey and Ralph did not argue. They came out from under the bed with dust matted to their fur and exited the room. They did not have to wait long before Jim emerged from the room dressed in his normal clothes, sans his coat which still hung within the wardrobe. 

Descending the stairs was a somewhat odd experience since the kids came down not into an expansive dining area but into a hallway that separated a living room and a kitchen/dining room. However, that living room had been converted into a temporary hospital ward. Laying on one of the rooms two sofas was a bruised and bandaged, but breathing Ms. Zoroark. At her side, mixing medicines on the large table in the middle of the living room was Dr. Joy. She noticed the kids entering the room and looked up, giving them a smile. 

“Good morning children,” she said.

“Good morning Dr. Joy,” Jim and Ralph replied. 

Zoey, understandably, had something else on her mind. “Dr. Joy,” she asked. “How fares mother?”

Dr. Joy’s smile lost a bit of warmth at the question, but she otherwise did not falter. “She shall recover,” Dr. Joy reported. “I treated first that Zangoose’s vicious poison; else Billy Bones’ less regrettable fate would be shared by Ms. Zoroark.”

Zoey grumbled under her breath; abrasive though he may have been, the Captain did not deserve to die. 

“Once I was certain of the poisons dispelling, her physical wounds gained my fullest attention,” Dr. Joy continued. “I tell you; only by a mother protecting her home and children could such grievous injuries be suffered and survived. Alas, time is the only method to heal such wounds; it shall perhaps take weeks or months.”

“Well, there is no work to be done,” Ms. Zoroark suddenly said, causing Dr. Joy to jump back a little. “To lie here and wait for my body to fix itself is what I shall do.”

Dr. Joy nodded. “At the moment, ‘tis but the one thing you can.”

Ms. Zoroark looked up from her position on the sofa to see her wards. “Are you all uninjured?” she asked.

“I’m fine, mother,” Zoey said.

“As am I,” Jim replied.

“I confess to having been blasted out of a window,” Ralph coyly admitted. “But I’m otherwise unhurt.”

Ms. Zoroark smiled and lay back down. “Then all’s right with the world,” she said. “The inn can be replaced one day, but never any of you.”

“That day is unlikely to be soon, I fear,” Dr. Joy warned. “The Constable was to assess the damage today, but she shan’t arrive for another hour yet. I cannot imagine the old Admiral Benbow fared well.” 

Ms. Zoroark shook her head and the kids all looked down. 

“Are we homeless?” Zoey asked.

“Absolutely not,” Dr. Joy replied, sounding aghast at the suggestion. “I have called for Squire Trelawney to come here so you may air your current woes to his ear; should nothing else come of it, please consider yourselves my indefinite guests.”

The kids smiled at the doctor's assertion. Though the mood was quickly marred by Jim’s stomach rumbling.

“I’m sorry,” he said, his smile changing from one of gratitude to one of embarrassment. 

Dr. Joy waved it off. “Food aplenty may be found in the pantry,” she said. “Whatever you may fancy is yours to breakfast on.

Jim, Zoey, and Ralph did so without hesitation. Dr. Joy’s selection was a bit more utilitarian and simple than the wide range in the Admiral Benbow’s kitchen, but they made it work. Buttered toast and berries would never take the place of Ms. Zoroark’s pancakes of course, but the kids were not about to complain about free food. It was as they were cleaning their kitchenware that there was a knock on the front door. 

“Come in,” Dr. Joy called to the visitor. 

In strode Constable Jenny, still dressed in her blue uniform. She removed her hat and hung it on the rack next to the door before fully entering.

“Good afternoon all,” she said. “I hope I have found you in reasonable health today.”

“The kids are quite alright,” Dr. Joy reported. “And Ms. Zoroark shall live; more time to heal her battle injuries is the only need.”

The constable nodded. “That is good news, and I welcome it gladly,” she sighed. “This morning has otherwise been a series of mounting frustrations.”

“Do tell constable, if you would please,” Ms. Zoroark asked from her improvised bed.

The kids came in from the kitchen and sat at a chair to listen as well; Jim taking the actual seat with Zoey and Ralph lying down on the armrests. The constable took a seat herself before beginning.

“Well, the Admiral Benbow is destroyed,” Constable Jenny started. “The fires were snuffed by last night’s rains, but not before the collapsing of the second floor; to say nothing of the massive hole that was the kitchen and the basement.” 

“Ralph testifies that the pirates foolishly played with fire in the cellar, lighting the barrels of alcohol and powder stored down there,” Ms. Zoroark explained.

“I'll see that my report includes such. Anyway, two bodies were found amid the inn’s husk. First, a Blastoise who looked to have been dead for a few hours.”

“Billy Bones,” Jim muttered.

“That was his name?” Constable Jenny asked.

“Yes,” Ms. Zoroark confirmed. “It was he who the pirates sought. We intended to bury him at sea later.”

“Which you still can,” Jenny stated. “The morgue now holds his body and it can be retrieved for burial.”

“Thank you, constable,” Zoey said. 

Jenny nodded before continuing. “The other body was that of the pirate David Pew. Under a pile of bricks and other rubble, his body was found crushed.”

“His corpse is yours to dispose of as it pleases you,” Zoey bitterly remarked. “It was he who poisoned the Captain to his death.”

“I see,” Jenny mused. “‘Tis another crime of his to add to a list already too long.”

“What of the other pirates who fled the burning inn last night?” Dr. Joy asked. 

“Like the thieves who ran away with the inn’s food?” Ralph asked.

The Constable gained a frustrated look. “Most of them have vanished,” she admitted. “Two of the slower pirates, a Krookodile and a woman, now sit chained in the town gaol. Alas, the other’s smartly escaped into the woodland, using the night shrouded greenery to great advantage.”

Everyone, especially the kids went quiet. They had only captured _two_ pirates out of the at least dozen who attacked the inn?

“The Houndoom known as ‘Black Shuck’ is among these pirates at large,” Jenny concluded. “He has apparently lost his other horn since that explosion, so I would advise keeping that in mind.” 

Everyone nodded in understanding.

“It is the intent of Town Watch to search the surrounding area to see if these sea scum have built a camp somewhere nearby,” Jenny began concluding. “However, that they shall wander into town for supplies remains very likely. Hence, I must ask you all to remain vigilant and speak of any familiar faces or Pokémon you see amidst the Hulbury citizenry.”

“Yes, constable,” her audience replied.

“Thank you all,” Jenny said. She then rose from her seat and nodded. “I must return to work, take care of yourselves.”

“Jim will be sent to retrieve Billy Bones’ body for burial,” Ms. Zoroark added. “Please tell the manager of the morgue.”

“Of course,” the Constable agreed. She then retrieved her hat from the rack and with a wave goodbye departed to continue her search.

* * *

The afternoon after the Constable’s departure was rather different, at least for the formerly innkeeper family. By this time they would be working to feed the last group of customers who came to the inn looking for lunch, and maybe the first ones looking to lodge there for the night. 

But the inn was gone, little more than a husk of a building on the cliffs overlooking the eastern Galar coast. Without customers to attend to, and since they were expecting another visitor sometime shortly, the family had to find something else to occupy their time with. For her part, Ms. Zoroark was restricted to the couch by Dr. Joy’s orders so she was content to simply read one of the few books the doctor owned that was not related to medicine. The only thing the kids had that could perhaps keep them entertained was the one thing they had salvaged from the inn, or at least been salvaged for them before they took it back. It still sat in the guest room that had become theirs as of last night.

But first, they had to get it open.

“I certainly cannot do it,” Jim stated as he stared at Billy Bone’s sea chest, once again locked closed by a padlock that had no key by design. “Don’t either of you know any moves to open it?”

“Bite and Quick Attack are all that I can do,” Ralph said somewhat dejectedly. “Neither will likely break the lock.”

“My move pool is hardly of any superiority,” Zoey grossed. “With what little practice time I had it's a miracle I can do Payback or Fury Swipes.”

“Would neither of those moves break the lock?” Jim asked.

“Payback certainly not,” Zoey replied before looking contemplative. “Fury Swipes on the other paw… stand back.”

Jim and Ralph did so as Zoey lined herself up. She leapt at the chest as her forepaws began to glow a bright white and seem to sharpen into needles. With small grunts of effort, she repeatedly swiped at the lock, but when she set herself back down after the attack it hardly looked any different beyond some minor scratch marks.

“Well to hell with you too, lock,” Zoey muttered as she glowered at the defiant piece of metal. 

“Are you both so certain there are no other moves of use available, either of you?” Jim asked.

Ralph shook his head. “Never have I been much for battling; such disinterest has taken from me any motivation to learn more moves,” he said.

Zoey however looked somewhat coy. “Well, as I possess no such reluctance, I have been practicing another move that might work,” she admitted. “But truly perfecting it has yet to happen.”

“What move do you speak of?” Ralph asked. 

“Shadow Ball,” Zoey replied. “I believe since Mother has learned it, I might be able to use it myself.”

“Try it,” Jim insisted. “Even if it should still fail it will count as further practice, no?”

Zoey thought for a second and nodded. “Aye, it should. Stand back again.”

One Jim and Ralph had done so, Zoey braced herself. She opened her mouth and began generating a dark purple and black ball of energy in front of it. Once it reached the size of a bowling ball she attempted to fire it at the lock, but the ball simply dissipated in front of her.

“Curse it all!” Zoey stomped a forepaw in frustration. “That’s what has happened every time!”

“Try again,” Jim kindly suggested. “Continued practice shall eventually yield positive results.”

Zoey glared at the padlock like it was her archenemy and began generating another Shadow Ball. When she tried to fire it, the results were the same. 

“Damn it,” Zoey cursed under her breath before attempting to try again. 

“Watch that mouth, daughter!” Ms. Zoroark called from the living room. 

“How…?” Zoey started to question before ignoring it and trying to fire another Shadow Ball. 

This time she could not even generate the entire thing before a loud knock sounded at the front door, breaking her concentration. 

She gave a shout of frustration. “For Arceus’ sake!”

“Kids, here is Squire Trelawney,” Ms. Zoroark called from downstairs. 

Jim and Ralph quickly left the guest bedroom and headed downstairs. Zoey took a few moments to glare at the padlock keeping the chest closed one last time before following them, though she continued to grumble about her failure as they descended from the second floor. 

Downstairs the guest had already made himself comfortable in a chair. He was a younger man that one would expect given his title. He looked to be in his early thirties at the most. He wore very fancy clothing and an almost comically large powdered wig upon his head. He was also a somewhat plump fellow, not overweight exactly but he quite obviously ate more than he probably should and did not exercise enough.

“Ah! Jim, Zoey, Rudolph!” the Squire said cheerily. “‘Tis a great pleasure to see you all in fantastic health!”

“My name is Ralph, sir,” the Rattata corrected. 

“Did I not say that?” Trelawney questioned. 

“You misnamed him as ‘Rudolph,’ Squire,” Ms. Zoroark informed.

“Egads, did I?” the Squire looked at Ralph apologetically. “Please accept my hundred apologies Ralph. Too many months have passed since I saw you all last.”

“Admittedly there was no need for you to come to the inn,” Ms. Zoroark remarked. “I always hand-delivered our rent to you at your own home.”

“Truly,” Trelawney acknowledged. “Alas, such words bring us to the reason for my appearance: the most barbaric and cruel destruction of the Admiral Benbow Inn by those pirates! To think such a thing could occur upon my own land!”

“We can keep renting that section from you, yes?” Ms. Zoroark asked. “And our agreement, a small percentage of our profits serving as the rental fee, shall remain intact and unchanged?”

“Most certainly!” the Squire declared. “From the first day your inn opened its doors, you have been nothing but the most wonderful of tenants. It is only a matter of rebuilding the Admiral Benbow, I think.”

“Such reconstruction costs money, sir Squire; money we do not possess,” Ms. Zoroark said. “I do not suppose helping with that problem would be within your power and will?”

“But a better idea comes to my mind!” The Squire jovially announced. “I shall waive your rent indefinitely while you restore the Admiral Benbow Inn to its rightful grandeur!”

 _Grandeur, he says?_ Jim wondered in his head. _It wasn’t completely lacking in beauty but none who entered would call it a palace of colour and art._

Of course, the Squire would know this had he bothered to ever visit in spite of him having no reason to. 

Ms. Zoroark seemed to contemplate Squire Trelawney’s alternate proposal; although those who knew her, such as her children, could recognize that she was actually trying to think of a way to convince the upper-class gentleman to go with her idea.

“<What makes waiving the rent a better solution then bankrolling the reconstruction?>” Zoey asked her mother in Pokémon speak.

“<That his brain was the source of it,>” was the reply.

Zoey and Ralph started snickering behind their forepaws. Squire Trelawney seemed oblivious.

“What was that?” Jim asked.

“I’ll tell you later,” Zoey promised. 

“How would the needed funds be procured, Squire, even in the absences of a rental fee?” Ms. Zoroark asked. “A burned down inn shan’t make us much money.”

That question caught Trelawney off guard as he now looked contemplative. “Is there nothing you could sell to start?” he suggested.

“With what few things we did own destroyed and buried under the Admiral Benbow’s husk, I should think not,” Ms. Zoroark deadpanned. 

“Well, just now as she descended, Zoey here grumbled of being unable to open something. What did she speak of?” Trelawney asked.

Zoey went silent as Trelawney turned to her. “A, a…” she started. 

“A chest containing the belongings of a recently deceased guest of the inn,” Ms. Zoroark answered for her daughter. “He gifted them to us before passing.”

“What does this chest hold within?”

“Mostly padlocks,” Jim provided. “They bury a few odd trinkets and personal possessions that I doubt would be desired by anyone but the late owner.”

“But there are many who would desire a padlock!” Trelawney stated. “How many have you inside that chest?”

The family looked at each other. They had not bothered to actually count them, but there was a very large amount. 

“I think a hundred at the least, perhaps more,” Zoey answered.

“Then there you have it, something to sell!” the Squire proclaimed. “One hundred padlocks sold for four Poké each and you shall have a start!”

“I was hoping to keep those profits for myself,” Zoey muttered under her breath. 

“Alas, none of those locks have keys,” Ms. Zoroark argued, trying again to dissuade this idea. “Not even the lock holding the chest shut. With me bedridden, it cannot be opened.”

“Oh, that should be of little trouble,” Trelawney assured. “Mr. Chester!” he called outside. 

In strode a large green and white bipedal Pokémon with a massive dome-shaped shell resembling a chestnut with two big spines poking out the back and two more at its shoulders. 

“Chesnaught?” the new Pokémon asked.

“These children will show you to a chest,” Trelawney instructed. “Please, with finesse, use Wood Hammer to remove the padlock on it?”

“<Wood Hammer is not ever used with ‘finesse,’ sir,>” the Chesnaught replied. “<I will use Shadow Claw instead.>” 

“Excellent! Thank you very much, Chester,” the Squire proclaimed despite not understanding a word his Pokémon had said.

Chester shook his head at his employer and looked to the kids. “<Lead the way then, children,>” he said. 

The kids led the Chesnaught upstairs to the guest room and pointed to the sea chest sitting next to the wardrobe. As Chester set to do his task, Jim looked to the wardrobe and his red military coat and remembered something as the padlock was heard being smashed.

“Zoey, Ralph,” he said. “What about Flint’s treasure? If Billy Bones did not exaggerate its worth, there’s enough treasure there to pay for rebuilding the inn five times over.”

“And still ten or more pirates out looking for it,” Ralph reminded him.

Zoey however was wearing a wide smile. “We could see the Admiral Benbow restored with a lifetimes worth of wealth to use as we please remaining! It’s perfect!” she said. “And the Squire’s daft enough he might finance a voyage to it without question!”

Jim nodded in agreement. “Then pray, help me to get it unsown from my coat,” he requested. 

Much of the work was done by the reluctant Ralph whose tinier digits could plunk at the strings better than Jim. The rushed sewing was easily undone and the map easily removed from the inside of Jim's coat. The kids quickly returned downstairs with Chester behind them; he seemed to be hiding something behind his back but no one commented on it.

“Here you all are,” Squire Trelawney said. “It must have been a persistent lock to take so long to break it.”

“<A-aye, that’s why we were long,>” Chester said nervously.

“Is it indeed full of sellable padlocks, Chester?” Trelawney asked.

“<It is,>” Chester responded with an added nod.

“But now it is us with a greater idea in mind, Squire sir,” Zoey said.

“Truly? Pray do not keep it to yourselves,” he insisted. 

“Jim, show him the map,” Zoey confidently instructed. 

Jim took the map and spread it out on the small table in the centre of the living room. “Squire, have you ever heard tales of the man Captain Flint?” Jim asked. 

“I most certainly have!” Trelawney said. “Never has a more bloodthirsty pirate sailed the seas since that demon Ned Lowe! He was a ruthless man from the darkest of any beings nightmares, and it was not a persona to encourage obedience as it was with Blackbeard or the Dreaded Roberts, no. If it would so much as amuse him, he would murder anyone of his choosing without any hesitation or regret.”

“Aye,” Jim continued, deciding not to share how much he knew of Flint’s murderous tendencies. “But his habit of flippantly killing is not of interest; do you know what became of his treasure?”

“I fear I do not,” the Squire replied. “He was captured without much on his person and hung without question.”

“Well, Flint buried it on an island known only to him and this map,” Jim concluded pointing to the paper on oilcloth in question.

The Squire looked closely at it. He was clearly intrigued though he seemed to have trouble reading it beyond the “bulk of treasure here” written in plain script. 

“By Arceus,” the Squire said as he examined the map. “Pray tell, where did you discover this?”

“It was in the sea chest,” Zoey explained. “Billy Bones was its owner, and Captain Flint’s former partner Pokémon. He, and only he, was whom Flint trusted a map to his treasure.”

The Squire hummed in acknowledgment before examining the map further. “You wish to voyage for the treasure of Captain Flint with this map, am I not correct?” he asked. 

“Aye,” Jim said. 

“Aye!” Zoey eagerly agreed.

“Maybe,” Ralph added, still on the fence about going.

“If you would be willing to finance such a voyage, we’re certain that we can share the treasure with you,” Jim added on. 

The Squire continued looking at the map for what felt like an agonizingly long time. Finally, he closed his eyes and seemed to come to a conclusion. 

“I would be willing to finance such an endeavor,” he said. 

Jim and Zoey beamed at those words.

“...If you can prove beyond a doubt that this map is genuine,” Trelawney concluded.

Jim almost fell over. “But it _is_ the genuine map to Flint’s treasure,” he insisted. “Billy Bones said there was only ever one made and he held it.”

“Do remember what you are asking of me, friend Jim,” Trelawney replied. “I must purchase or rent a vessel of adequate size to carry this treasure, pay a crew anywhere from ten to one hundred in size to sail it, and pay for all the provisions that keep them alive. All of this in service of following a map one recently passed Pokémon claimed to belong to a legendarily wealthy pirate.”

“<Him bankrolling the inn’s repairs still sounds less expensive, yet here is where he makes his arguments?>” Zoey questioned in Pokémon speak.

“But worry not!” Trelawney announced. “For there is someone you can go too who can verify the map. Are any of you acquainted with the local magistrate, Professor Danielle Livesey?”

“Moderately so,” Ms. Zoroark replied. “It has been a while since any one of us set foot inside the lair of that mad scientist.” 

Squire Trelawney let out a chuckle. “Yes, when engrossed in her studies she grows quite eccentric,” he said. “But you shan’t find a being, human or Pokémon, more capable of verifying this map's authenticity than Livesey.”

“What would you have her verify?” Jim asked. 

“Perhaps these strange symbols,” Trelawney suggested, pointing to the odd letters that were written on various points of the map. “Have them translated, and should they truly spell directions to this ‘bulk of treasure’ then I shall gladly see this voyage through!”

Jim and Zoey looked at each other and nodded. 

“Very well Squire Trelawney,” Jim agreed.

“We’ll see this map to Professor Livesey and tell you of her findings,” Zoey added. 

“Splendid!” Trelawney cried. “Well then, I shall leave you to it.” 

He got up and retrieved his hat from the rack by the door. “Come along Chester!” he called.

“<One moment sir,>” Chester replied, making a similar motion with his hand. He then turned back to the kids with some slight embarrassment. “<What price must I pay for this?>” he asked as he revealed what he had been hiding behind his back.

The body pillowcase with a seductive looking Lopunny stitched into it. 

Zoey restrained a sneaky grin. She transformed into Jim and snatched the pillowcase back. “I think one hundred and fifty Poké should be sufficient,” she said. “You must, however, pay _another fifty_ _as a fee_ for picking through our sea chest without permission.”

Chester was a little taken aback by the price but did not argue with Zoey’s logic. He hurried outside and returned with a small stack of banknotes. 

“<Redeem these at any bank to collect the money,>” he instructed as he handed the notes over.

Zoey-as-Jim nodded and handed Chester the pillow cover. The exchange complete, the Chesnaught hurried back out the door and could be heard trying to avoid answering the Squire’s questions on why he wanted that pillowcase. 

“Well then, a visit to Professor Livesey is in order,” Jim said after the Squire and his assistant were out of earshot. 

“I suppose there is little I can do to stop you all from going through with this plan,” Ms. Zoroark observed. “Bedridden as I am and lacking other ideas of where to find money to restore the inn.”

“Worry not mother!” Zoey insisted as she turned back into herself. “Even while surrounded by a bunch of strange humans and Pokémon on a ship in the middle of the ocean, we can see to our own safety.”

Everyone in the room looked at Zoey after she said that so flippantly. 

“When you put it such words…” Ralph trailed off nervously. 

“Once we have given Billy Bones his funeral, you and Ralph are to be trained for battle,” Ms. Zoroark said with finality. “With much vigor.”


	7. Act II.II: The Professor and her Lab Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a funeral is held and map is assesed by a professional.

Part II - _The Professor and her Lab Rabbit_

* * *

Hulbury was the only town or city in Galar that Jim could remember being too more than once. He had come here at least three times in life. The first time was with his mother when he was much younger, though he could not remember what the occasion was. Maybe they had come for business. Maybe they had come for vacation. Maybe they were going to move there for some reason. However, regardless of the cause it ultimately did not matter; because the second time Jim came to Hulbury it was for his mother’s funeral and burial. Even now Jim did not know why she had died nor did he have any desire to, death was death regardless of how it happened. His third visit to Hulbury was when he and Ms. Zoroark went to the town courthouse to file the adoption paperwork that made the Illusion Fox his legal guardian.

Jim was fairly certain the bureaucrat handling the case might have denied it were it not for his mother’s will explicitly ordering that he be put in Ms. Zoroark’s care.

As a consequence, Jim was not very familiar with Hulbury and soon became lost as he went to retrieve Billy Bones’ body from the morgue. The only route he truly remembered was the northbound way out of town. The medium-sized crowds moving through Hulbury’s streets did not help with navigation either.

“Have you lost your way, young one?” a passing man asked.

“What would suggest I have, sir?” Jim asked as he looked to the speaker. He was a man entering middle age and had light stubble growing on his face with a customary cocked hat on his head.

“That you stand in the middle of the street and look down each road with an uncertain stare,” the man replied.

Jim had not realized he was doing that. Since there was no point in trying to hide it he came clean. “Yes, I’m lost,” he said. “I’m trying to reach the local morgue; I’m to retrieve the body of a family friend for his burial.”

“Ah, you have my sympathies,” the man continued. “Take this road here southward for two blocks, then turn left and travel all the way down to that roads end. The morgue sits there.”

“My thanks, sir,” Jim said.

“You are welcome, lad,” the man said before heading off on his own business.

Jim followed the man’s instructions and started walking south. He had not noticed the crutch the man was using to walk with only one good leg.

Jim traveled down the street with a bit more confidence now. Not only did he know where he was going, but he also had a rough idea of how to interact with the humans so that they would not question his having a Pokémon for a guardian: just do not say anything that might bring it up. Perhaps it was a bit dishonest, but if they did not ask he did not need to tell them.

It did not take long for the morgue to come into view, and it was as depressing to look at as Jim expected. It was a wide one-story building that looked to have been deliberately painted black. A sign outside the building simply read “morgue.” Jim steeled his resolve and entered through the front door before walking to the woman working at the front desk.

“Good morning, miss,” he said.

“Welcome, young man,” the receptionist half-heartedly greeted. “At least, as much welcome as can be given by so morbid a business. What brings you to such a place?”

“I am here to retrieve a recently deceased Blastoise for his burial,” Jim said.

The receptionist nodded and looked through the papers on her desk. “Constable Jenny spoke of this,” she started as she looked over one sheet in particular. “You are here at the behest of one Ms. Zoroark?”

“Aye, I am,” Jim replied.

The receptionist then gained a somewhat askance look. “Then you are James Hawkins, her _human_ ward?” she asked.

It seemed that little fact would bring itself up. The way the receptionist emphasized the word “human” was not lost on Jim, and neither was the reason why she said it that way.

“So what if I am?” he questioned. “It was my mother’s wish that Ms. Zoroark became my guardian upon her demise.”

“I cannot imagine why,” the receptionist remarked. “Have you no other relatives to take you?”

“What difference does it make if I am taken in by a relative or a close family friend?” Jim further questioned. “As long as I am loved and cared for regardless, should it matter?”

“Ms. Zoroark is a Zoroark,” the receptionist said bluntly.

“Aye, a trait for which there is no cure. She was also the owner of a very liked and respected inn,” Jim countered before shaking his head. “This isn’t my reason for being here anyway; pray, may I take the Blastoise’s body to be buried?”

The receptionist paused for a minute before answering in a still bored tone. “Aye, you may. Speak with the mortician and he shall help you,” she instructed while gesturing to the doorway that led to the back of the building.

Jim nodded in acknowledgement but did not thank her. A short walk down the hallway later and Jim found the mortician he was looking for.

“Hello?” Jim asked. “I am here for the Blastoise named Billy Bones.”

The mortician looked at Jim and nodded without a word.

Jim was not sure if the silence was preferable or worse.

At the very least, the mortician was not questioning Jim’s guardian status, explicitly or otherwise, if he even cared. He seemed content to simply do his job and little else given how he said nothing and his expression did not change from cold detachment to the world around him. Jim figured it was the man’s way of handling his admittedly depressing job.

Once the mortician had Billy Bones’ body in a coffin and on a wagon, towed by a large equine Pokémon with brown fur and a red and black mane and tail, they rode towards the beach where the deceased pirate would be laid to rest in the sea he once sailed.

When it began, Billy Bones’ funeral was a very small and short affair. By Constable Jenny’s orders, no one had said a word about it and they were to only lay his coffined body in a boat before seeing it off to the sea. They did not even have time to give him a proper eulogy, lest the at large pirates take the opportunity to attack. The only attendees were Jim, Zoey, Ralph, the mortician, Ms. Zoroark, and surprisingly Dr. Joy. Ms. Zoroark had to attend while restricted to a stretcher which was how Dr. Joy had first arrived, though she unexpectedly stayed to watch the boat bearing Bones in his coffin sail towards the horizon. She was even the only one to speak at the occasion, everyone else having gone mournfully silent.

“May his next life be an honest one,” she had said quietly, though everyone still heard her since the surrounding area was even more silent.

For her part, Zoey looked to be fighting back tears. She had been eager to look for Captain Flint’s treasure under Bones’ direction. Ms. Zoroark as well seemed somewhat chocked up, though she let her tears flow more freely than her daughter. Ralph looked neither saddened nor relieved by it all; he simply stared out at the boat.

Jim did much the same as Ralph. He would not say he had any strong liking for the late Billy Bones; the Blastoise was a bit too prone to drunkenness and belligerence for his liking. But Jim would never wish death upon a human or Pokémon who simply wished to live out the rest of their days in peace and quiet, and Billy Bones had been robbed of such a retirement by his greedy and vengeful former shipmates.

All told, it was a surprisingly respectful and calm burial for an unrepentant pirate.

And then jet black dorsal fins started circling the boat.

The mortician broke his silence. “I was under the impression the tropical climates of Hoenn were the preferred habitat of Sharpedo.”

It was when the owners of the dorsal fins started bumping into the boat to knock it over that everyone took their leave. The mortician and his Mudsdale headed back to the morgue, while Jim helped Dr. Joy take Ms. Zoroark back to her house.

“I wish to take the map to Professor Livesey tomorrow,” Jim said.

“And you may,” Ms. Zoroark allowed. “I would have Zoey and Ralph both accompany you on your journey, and today they are to train for battling.”

* * *

“Training yesterday went quite well, I think,” Jim said as he and his two Pokémon friends walked towards the large mansion that was the “lair” of Professor Danielle Livesey. Once again, the map was sewn to the inside of Jim’s coat to hide it from spying eyes.

“Constable Jenny training you to take and give a punch has no similarity to her overzealous guard Pokémon attempting to teach us battle,” Zoey replied with a bitter tone.

“Your efforts weren’t so terrible,” Ralph attempted to reassure. “You certainly showed greater results than I.”

“You speak as though such a feat was a challenge,” Zoey grumbled. “I’m certain no other user of Shadow Ball has made it explode in their face while attempting to use it.”

“Now let’s not begin giving each other insults,” Jim said. “Neither of you have received true battle training before now, hence your somewhat unflattering performance yesterday. Practice shall yet yield positive results.”

“Nonetheless, I don’t want either of you speaking of yesterday’s training to any but who was present,” Zoey grossed.

“Not even if our future children wish to hear an amusing tale?” Jim asked with a cheeky smile.

“NO!” Zoey barked, or more accurately “yipped”.

“I imagine she’ll allow it a few years hence,” Ralph observed.

“I shall never,” Zoey assured.

The conversation ended, for they were walking up the path that led to the Professor’s home. The size of the place was a little overwhelming. The Admiral Benbow was big so it could accommodate multiple guests. This three-floor mansion was definitely bigger than the inn and yet, as far as the kids knew, only housed the Professor along with any assistants she might employ. It also bore much more architectural flair than the pragmatic Admiral Benbow. The polished windows were tall rectangles or circles, the corners resembled the turrets of long-disused castles, and the front door was covered by a long stone archway that had a deck made out of its roof. It also had multiple chimneys and a flag pole on the roof flying Galar’s regional banner. It looked like a summer estate fit for the king or gentry such as Squire Trelawney.

As they approached the archway the kids took notice of a string hanging down from its ceiling. It ran back to the door and appeared to go into the house. Next to where the string dangled was a sign that read: “Visitor’s Please Ring.”

Zoey did what the sign asked; she jumped to catch the string in her teeth and shifted her weight to start pulling it. A ringing could be heard coming from within the building.

“Zoey, they likely know we’re here by now,” Jim said when he felt Zoey had rung the bell quite enough.

Zoey let go of the string and placed herself next to her friends again. It seemed that if anyone inside did know there were visitors they were not in any rush to do anything about it. After several minutes of no response had passed, Zoey prepared herself to jump at the string again.

Then the front door finally creaked open. It did not open very much, certainly not enough for any human to exit. However, the figure that emerged from the door and began hopping towards them was not a human anyway.

It was a small rabbit-like Pokémon with mostly white fur and yellow and orange trim on its ears and feet, along with a yellow band across its face that resembled a bandage. When it finally reached the kids after bouncing down the walkway under the arch it paused for a minute to take in some heavy breaths.

“<My… sincerest… apologies for… keeping you waiting,>” the Scorbunny gasped between breaths in a youthful and feminine Poké speak.

Jim looked to Zoey and Ralph to begin talking.

“Um… it’s of no consequence,” Zoey assured.

“<Well, then many thanks for your understanding,>” the Scorbunny said, her breath regained. “<The Professor’s country house is quite large. Even after two years of residence, the fastest routes still elude me and my mind’s map of it all.>”

Zoey stared up at the massive building. “This is called a ‘country house?’” she asked disbelievingly.

“<It is,>” the Scorbunny replied. She then slapped a paw to her face as though she had just remembered something. “<Oh dear, I seem to have foregone my manners. I am Professor Danielle Livesey’s ‘lab rabbit’ assistant; you may know me as Salva.>”

“Zoey, a pleasure,” the Zorua introduced herself.

“Jim Hawkins, charmed,” Jim said, understanding the conversation through Zoey’s own introduction.

Ralph did not say anything.

“Ralph, will you not give her your name?” Jim looked down at his other Pokémon companion.

Ralph seemed to have lost interest in everything else around him. He looked to be staring off into space blankly in the direction of Salva and with a slightly opened mouth. His face also looked oddly flushed. Zoey walked around Jim to get a better look and then gave Ralph a lick on the back of his neck.

Ralph cried out a “GAH!” in surprise before rounding on Zoey with an annoyed glower. “I don’t appreciate that any more than Jim!” he said loudly. “Don’t do it again!”

“Peace Ralph, peace,” Zoey said. “I simply wished to drag your mind back to the present. The Professor’s assistant would like to know your name.”

Zoey gestured to the Scorbunny waiting with a polite smile on her face. Ralph's face became flushed again as he turned to look her in the eyes and stuttered while trying to get his introduction out.

“M-m-my n-name is R-R-Ralph, M-miss S-S-S-Salva,” he finally said, slowly raising a forepaw to shake.

“And what a nice name it is for you,” Salva replied as she took Ralph’s paw and lightly shook it. It seemed to lose all the bones within as she did.

Once Salva released his paw Ralph quietly sat back down and stared at the ground with his face even more flushed.

Jim looked somewhat confused at Ralph’s behavior. Salva seemed amused. Zoey, however, smirked knowingly. “On the subject of ‘charmed,” she whispered into Ralph’s ear. He gave her a dark look.

“Anyways,” Jim said, trying to get back on the rails. “We have come seeking Professor Livesey’s assistance.”

“<What matter of assistance do you seek?>” Salva asked.

Jim correctly guessed what the question was and removed his coat to reveal the map sewn to the inside. He got down on his knees to more effectively show it to Salva “There are some symbols written upon this map,” Jim said, pointing to the characters in question. “We cannot read them, we hope the Professor might.”

Salva looked over the map and the strange characters before nodding. “<I cannot guarantee she can decipher such lettering, but we shan’t know unless we try,>” she said.

“Huh?” Jim asked, not understanding the Scorbunny.

“She says to not raise your hopes too high,” Zoey loosely translated. “But there’s no harm to be had from trying.”

“<In different words, but yes,>” Salva grumbled. She turned and gestured for her guests to follow her. “<Come, I shall show you to Professor Livesey.>”

The kids followed her lead through the archway and into the country house, Jim putting his coat back on as they went. Ralph looked like he was floating, though Jim attributed such a sight to not getting as much sleep as he though he had last night.

The inside of the country house was surprisingly bare for its grandiose exterior. The walls were devoid of any artwork and the polish or paint that coated them seemed to be fading. There was a large central stairway in front of them as they entered that led to the second and third floors.

Jim and Zoey both mentally decided that they would call the building what it was, a mansion.

Salva led them down the hallway to the left of the entrance. “<Please follow and do not lose sight of me, it is easy for visitors to get lost here,>” she instructed.

The kids did as their guide said and never took their eyes off of Salva for too long. Occasionally they would look up and around at the hallways they traveled through. The only things mounted on any parts of them though were the labels posted onto doors to tell what room they were. Only Jim was tall enough to read them. He saw one labeled “reading room,” another labeled “arithmetic room,” a third labeled “geometry room,” and a fourth labeled “naughty room” among others. They had just passed a room labeled for “food testing” when Salva suddenly stopped.

“<Hold,>” she said.

The kids looked up; they were back in the central hub of the mansion at the bottom of the staircase.

“Are we lost?” Jim asked.

“<No,>” Salva assured, not that Jim could understand it. “<I can and shall lead you to Livesey!>” She began confidently walking back the way they came. Jim, Zoey, and Ralph followed her.

When they looked around again they were on the second-floor landing for the central staircase.

“We didn’t even traverse any stairs,” Zoey grossed.

Salva shook it off and led the group down the second-floor hallway in front of them. The kids noticed that, for some reason, the second-floor rooms lacked labels; save for one Jim saw that was titled the “very naughty room.” It took what felt like an eternity and ending up at the central stairs again briefly, but they eventually heard the sound of equipment being moved and a woman grunting.

“Finally, we close on our destination,” Zoey said.

“<Yes, the Professor is working on another project,>” Salva said.

“We wouldn’t be intruding on the good Professor, would we?” Ralph asked through his ongoing flushing.

“<I doubt so,>” Salva assured. “<She might wish to complete what we were attending too when you->” she then stopped suddenly and heavily breathed through her nose as if she smelled something.

Ralph and Zoey started sniffing to and the former lost his flush, becoming very concerned.

“Is… is that the odor of burning gunpowder?” Ralph asked worriedly.

“<Oh no, she continues the experiment without me!?>” Salva cried before quickly bouncing ahead. “<Professor, I pray you wait for-!>”

BOOM!

The floor underneath Salva was blasted out from under her and she fell into the new hole with a cry of surprise and fear. Smoke billowed from it as the kids cautiously moved forward to investigate. When the smoke had dissipated enough they looked down into the first-floor room.

Smoke and soot were everywhere and the smell of gunpowder was even more pungent than earlier. It was hard to tell exactly what had happened to cause the explosion. The tables set up against each wall had several empty beakers resting on them, there was a small burner of some sort set up in the center of the room that still glowed with heat, and a woman in a long tunic wearing protective glasses over her eyes was floored against the table on the left. Salva was lying in the centre of the room with a less but still noticeable amount of soot matting her fur.

“I think you had it right, Salva,” the woman said. “There indeed was too much gunpowder and nary enough ice.”

“<What possessed your mind to do this without me!?>” Salva shouted angrily and she raised herself.

“Why so enraged?” the woman asked as she got up. “Did you not say to proceed if you took long to answer the door?”

“<I said no such thing! I asked of you to wait for my return to begin!>” Salva continued.

“She says she wished of you to wait for her to return, miss,” Ralph translated.

“Oh,” the woman said. She looked at her assistant. “I greatly apologize for misunderstanding you, Salva.”

Salva’s anger faded, but only to make room for annoyance. “<Perhaps I’d be more forgiving if I were not faced with this predicament in every experiment,>” she grumbled. “<If I could learn to speak human, these miscommunications would become things of memory.>”

The woman dusted some of the soot off herself before walking to and picking up Salva. “Perhaps we should clean ourselves up,” she said.

Salva grumbled something but did not object. She did point up to Jim, Zoey, and Ralph still looking down through the hole in the room’s ceiling.

“Ah, our guests,” the woman said. “Welcome to my abode, I am Professor Danielle Livesey, BSA, BAcc, MD, MS, MLIS, DMA, DSc, and Ph.D.”

It took a few minutes for the kids to process all of those degrees.

“What a list of credentials you have, professor,” Jim said.

“Jim Hawkins?” the Professor asked with a raise in her voice, “why good day to you! I have not seen your face since…” she trailed off as a thought came to her. “Well, since your mother passed.”

“Aye, I have not seen you since the same,” Jim acknowledeged. “But I’ve come for other matters. We seek your help translating the symbols on a map we now own.”

“Allow me to see myself and my assistant cleaned and we shall attend to it,” Professor Livesey agreed. “Meanwhile, help yourselves to our bountiful kitchen and pantry here on the first floor while you wait.”

“Should we be able to find it,” Zoey grumbled.

Jim and his companions agreed and returned to the central stairs to descend to the floor with the kitchen. The Professor and her Scorbunny assistant came up the stairs themselves before going down the left hallway. Fortunately for the kids, their destination was easily found since the kitchen was helpfully labeled such and was the only room with a pair of doors. The dining room was easily found as well since a doorway connected the two rooms together.

And as they looked around, they were quite happy to see Professor Livesey was not exaggerating when she said her kitchen and pantry were “bountiful.”

* * *

Jim let out a belch as the hallway doors to the dining room opened to allow a much cleaner Professor Livesey and Salva to enter. The professor’s clothes very much resembled that of Squire Trelawney’s, though perhaps a bit less fanciful. They were much plainer and lacked any ornamentation. Salva was perched on Livesey’s head in the place of any hat.

“Well, I am pleased to see you all nourished,” Livesey said.

“Thank you for granting us free reign of your kitchen,” Jim replied. “We were all quite hungry.”

“Agreed,” Zoey and Ralph added in unison.

“‘Tis little more than a dent in our food stores,” Livesey said. She looked to Jim in particular. “Ah, you still have the red coat I gifted you,” she observed.

“I do, and the map we wish to show you is within,” Jim said. He got up to take the coat off and reveal the map sewn to the oilcloth still stitched into it.

“How very intriguing,” Dr. Livesey observed looking at the strange symbols especially. “How has this map come into your possession?”

“It was gifted to us by a recent patron of the Admiral Benbow,” Zoey explained. “His name was Billy Bones.”

The professor nodded. “Explain further whilst we travel to my linguistics and alphabet room, youths,” she requested as she began leading everyone out of the kitchen.

The kids had plenty of time to explain everything as Livesey led them through her home. They told of how Billy Bones had come to the Admiral Benbow, how his former shipmates had followed him, how they had killed Bones and destroyed the inn to get his treasure map, and how they wished to follow it to Captain Flint’s treasure and use it to fund rebuilding the inn since Squire Trelawney did not seem interested in doing it himself.

“Such sentiment matches the Squire perfectly,” the Professor acknowledged with annoyance. “He is always ready to spend his wealth in the aid of another until someone tells him how he should,” she looked around at the mansion at large, “‘tis why I am living in such a country house as this despite requesting only half this space.”

“You have plenty of room to be a polymath at the least,” Jim suggested.

Livesey smiled. “I did not say the space was not appreciated.”

“Have you ever gotten as lost here as your assistant did?” Zoey asked. She was unaware of the angry look the Scorbunny in question shot her way.

“Aye, I fear I have lost my way in this massive home many times, but as you can see I am in the process of labeling every room. Once I have finished, it will be negotiable by the blind.” Livesey turned down to Salva. “Did you say Salva got lost again?”

Salva started shouting unprintable things at Zoey in Poké speak that boiled down to scolding her for telling Livesey she got lost.

“Salva, enough!” Livesey raised her voice at her assistant. “There is no need to shout at our guests over getting lost!”

“<Were you to lower the labels you so proudly speak of, perhaps I could read them and my getting lost would be quickly forgotten!>” Salva snapped.

“In time, Salva, you shall learn your way around the house as I have,” Livesey said, not having understood.

Steam seemed to blast out from Salva’s ears.

“She said she wishes the labels on the doors were lower so she can read them,” Ralph translated.

The professor stopped walking briefly to think about that. “Aye, that is possible,” she said as she resumed walking.

“<A thousand thanks to you, Ralph,>” Salva said.

Ralph turned away bashfully to hide the blush burning through his fur. “You-you’re very welcome,” he replied.

Livesey stopped suddenly. She had just led everyone to the third-floor landing at the top of the central stairs.

“Unbelievable,” Zoey muttered. “Again, no stairs were climbed.”

“With all due respect,” Jim started. “I feel there’s little room to criticize your assistant for getting lost anymore, professor.”

Livesey scratched the back of her neck and smiled nervously. “Aye, perhaps you have the right of it.”

It took another lap around the third floor and somehow ending up on the second instead of the first but the group did reach the room Livesey sought, one labeled “linguistics and alphabet room.” The room had a central table and each wall, spare the one with the door, had a bookshelf that stretched from end to end that was filled with books. Upon closer inspection, each book was a dictionary, phrasebook, or a book on ancient languages long extinct.

“Jim, pray remove the map from your coat while I find the needed texts,” Livesey requested.

Jim nodded and took his coat off. It was then placed upon the table where Ralph undid the sewing keeping the map in place. Once the map was removed Jim put his coat back on and patiently waited for the Professor to find the book she was looking for.

“Ah, here it sits,” Professor Livesey said as she pulled a volume out from one of the bookshelves. It was titled “Notes on the Ruins outside the Town of Solaceon.”

“What book is that, professor?” Jim asked.

“Why what it reads upon the cover,” Livesey answered. “‘Tis a collection of notes taken by myself at peculiar ruins outside a settlement in the Sinnoh region. My main interest was of the peculiar symbols that lined the walls of the ruins,”

“<They were most peculiar, indeed,>” Salva added. “<Each appears to have a single eye. While in those ruins I felt as though an unseen presence watched my every move.>”

“Indeed Salva, we are fortunate the ruins lacked any ancient traps,” Livesey continued.

Salva groaned.

“Now, if memory has served me correctly…” the Professor resumed as she opened the large journal on the table. She smiled in satisfaction. Everyone else at the table stared in awe.

“These symbols are similar!” Zoey exclaimed.

“Not merely similar, I see several that are exact,” Jim corrected. Then he looked again. “They’re all exact!”

Professor Livesey nodded. “It pleases me to see such observation in you, Jim,” she said. “Yes, these are the characters of an ancient alphabet, the one ours is theorized to be descended from in fact.”

“How did a pirate captain learn to write in such a system?” Ralph asked.

“<Perhaps Captain Flint was better educated than his profession would otherwise imply,>” Salva theorized.

“How he learned to write in this alphabet is not our concern, only what he wrote with it,” the Professor proclaimed. She turned to an empty page in the journal and began writing down the characters on the map.

Salva was taking a closer look at the map when she noticed something. “<Livesey, I think something is written on the other side of the paper,>” she said.

“Yes, Salva, the map and instructions appear to be quite detailed,” Professor Livesey replied.

Salva slapped a paw to her forehead; misunderstood again.

“She sees writing on the other side of the map, professor,” Ralph translated again.

“Does she?” Livesey asked, looking up from her work. “Then unstitch it from the oilcloth so we may look closer.”

Ralph did as asked with his smaller and finer digits. He had to consciously focus on it because the thankful smile Salva was giving threatened to distract him. When the map was freed and flipped over, there was indeed writing on the other side in the form of two charts. Unlike the writing on the map, however, this was written in the modern alphabet. It was not any less confusing though. One chart was of dates with sums of money and the names of ships and occasional towns and cities attached to them. The other was of various items ranging from valuables such as gold and silver bars or ruby, sapphire and emerald jewelry to more mundane goods such as red and blue carpets and stolen antique swords and shields. The items also had estimated values of money attached to them.

“I despise mathematics,” Zoey grossed. “Pray now someone with a mind for it explain its meaning.”

“The explanation is at the bottom,” Jim pointed out.

Under the charts and small bouts of mathematics was a pair of words: “Total Value.” The number resting beneath “total value” was big enough to make everyone at the table stare blankly for a few moments.

“It that the value of Flint’s treasure?” Zoey asked.

“Yes, I believe it is,” the Professor confirmed.

“Never mind five,” Jim said. “Merely a fraction of that wealth could rebuild the Admiral Benbow thirty times.”

“If Squire Trelawney does not finance a voyage for this treasure I shall see it paid for myself,” Zoey grossed.

“Hold those plans,” Livesey calmed. “Should I translate this writing on the map itself, you shan’t need to.”

Livesey flipped the map back over and transcribed the last few symbols into her journal. With that done she began looking back through her notes to correspond the symbol with a modern letter; slowly she started spelling out words.

Begin with the tall Tree upon Spyglass shoulder, travel N.N.E

At first Skeleton, travel E.S.E. for ten meters

Upon encountering the hallowed Tree holding the north Cache, travel ten fathoms south

At second Skeleton travel E. for ten meters more

Upon encountering the Sand Hills travel N. to the inlet cape

And last turn E.N.E to the cave.

Once the symbols had been translated everyone looked with smiles on their faces.

“The directions are ours,” Jim said. “The Squire must believe us now.”

Professor Livesey ripped the page with the translation out of her journal. “Indeed he should young Hawkins, I shall have the Squire sent for immediately!” she proclaimed.

Emerging into the hallway, the group got a good look out the window. Night had fallen.

“Well, we’ve been here longer than anticipated,” Ralph observed.

“You are more than welcomed to stay here tonight, there are plenty of rooms to choose from,” Livesey assured. “But first, I suggest we sup; to toast our discovery and, hopefully, our upcoming voyage.”

“Huzzah!” Jim and Zoey cheered at the prospect. Ralph only smiled.


	8. Act II.III: The Cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Squire gives his verdict and we meet a jovial man with one leg.

Part III - _The Cook_

* * *

It was a bit of an adventure finding Professor Livesey’s guest rooms, them being unlabeled like most of the second and third floor, but once one was found Jim, Zoey and Ralph fell asleep almost as soon as they touched the mattress sheets. Their sleep was so restful in fact that Livesey and Salva found their guests still sound asleep as the clock inched closer to midday.

“Oh dear, Salva,” the Professor said. “It seems our guests need an alarm of sorts before they rise.”

Salva gave Livesey a “do not worry” gesture. She then jumped from the Professor’s shoulder and began bouncing on the bed. The jolting motions quickly aroused the three guests from their slumber.

“A storm! A storm!” Ralph cried out as he awoke. “We’re destined perish!” He probably would have continued to panic if he had not taken a second look around him.

“Avail you worries, friend Ralph,” Livesey reassured. “You have not taken to the sea quite yet.”

“That’s something that likely pleases him,” Jim remarked. “Never has there been love lost between Ralph and the practice of sailing.”

“Quite so!” Ralph agreed while trying to calm his sudden bout of shaking. “Ever since leaving Alola I have feared and hated the sea.”

Salva seemed to notice how much she had unintentionally frightened Ralph and slowly walked over to give him a reassuring hug.

“<I greatly apologize, Ralph,>” she said. “<I was unaware such fears stirred within you.>”

Ralph's face started flushing so much it looked to burst. “W-worry not, you couldn’t have known,” he replied, struggling to keep his natural voice.

“At any rate, I still recommend rising yourselves,” Professor Livesey continued. “I have sent for the Squire and I cannot imagine he shall be too long.”

The kids quickly took the Professor's advice. Jim got dressed while Zoey and Ralph cleaned themselves in one of the many bathrooms available. After getting ready, the three guests traveled to the dining room for their first meal. Professor Livesey had an immaculate looking set of waffles awaiting them.

“I would tell to you all ‘break your fast,’” she said. “But I believe this, instead, has become your lunch.”

Jim nodded. “Indeed, ever since leaving the inn we seem to be sleeping well into the day, there being no need to rise early at present.”

He, Zoey, and Ralph went a little melancholy at that, the destruction of the Admiral Benbow still being a somewhat fresh wound.

“There now,” the Professor reassured. “The Squire shan’t be long traveling here, and upon laying eyes on our work he shall see the voyage through.”

“<And with that much wealth in treasure, the Admiral Benbow will be repaired with all haste,>” Salva added.

Ralph and Zoey smiled at the Scorbunny’s words.

“Were those words of encouragement?” Jim asked, having not understood.

“Aye, they were,” Zoey said, accompanied by Ralph and Salva nodding.

“Well, since there is time yet, Professor how have you fared recently?” Jim asked.

“I’ve fared well enough,” Professor Livesey replied. “Every success seems hexed to be followed by a failure, but I shall gladly take some success over none at all.”

“What success have you had?” Zoey asked.

“Why to start with, the very beds in this country house upon which you slept,” Livesey proclaimed. “They are the results of attempting to embed the Sleep Powder of a Pokémon into the sheets.”

“Do tell more,” Jim and Zoey asked.

The Professor wasted no time in doing so. As she did, Ralph lay down on his back and started thinking. Specifically, he was thinking about what to do if Squire Trelawney did agree to fund a voyage to this island. The idea of sailing again, even if he did not have to hide the entire, time was not very appealing; what with its sea storms, scurvy, and other terrors. He then noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and saw that Salva had taken a seat next to him.

“<Does the Professor’s research not interest you?>” she asked.

“Not especially,” Ralph replied, sitting back up. He had managed to mentally steel himself so that he would not trip over his words while talking to her. “I hope she takes no offense.”

“<I doubt so,>” Salva assured. “<I have seen all these experiments in the flesh of course. I have no need to hear them recounted.>”

“Did they go well, at the least?”

“<I believe many would have gone better that Professor Livesey could understand what I say.>” Salva’s face grew a frustrated expression. “<You have bore witness to her continuous misunderstanding of my words, and she sometimes cannot even read the inflections of my voice.>”

“Truly an enduring annoyance,” Ralph agreed. He then noticed Salva was staring at him, almost directly into his eyes. He began to lose the composure he had hastily built up. “W-what it is?”

“<If I may be so bold, you awe me Ralph.>”

Ralph felt his heart flutter a bit at those words.

“<You and your friend, the Zorua Zoey.>”

And those words brought it back down a bit.

"What makes us worthy of such reverence?"

“<The ease with which you both speak the language of humans, I so very wish I was blessed with such a gift.>”

Ralph gained a somewhat nervous look. “I fear it’s not a gift, but a skill acquired through long hours of practice,” he explained.

Salva seemed to deflate at that information. “<I see,>” she said with audible misery.

Ralph was not sure what to do; he wanted to comfort the clearly upset Scorbunny but how could he without perhaps overstepping his boundaries or violating her personal space?

He did not end up having come up with an answer though; Salva brightened up and seemed to have an idea. “<If it must be learned, I simply need someone to tutor me, no?>”

“I suppose,” Ralph agreed. She was staring at him again. “Are you asking me to be that tutor?”

“<If you would. I pray you, teach me how to speak the tongue of humans!>” Salva almost sounded pleading.

Ralph made several “uh” noises as he processed what was being asked of him. Eventually, he came to an answer. “I can certainly try, though perhaps another day.”

Salva then got into Ralph’s personal space by suddenly hugging the Rattata. “<A thousand thanks, dear Ralph!>” she cried. “<And I’m sure many more will follow!>”

Ralph smiled nervously through his flushing face. It became much more flushed when he noticed that Jim, Zoey, and Livesey had finished their conversation and were looking at them. Zoey in particular, as the only one who could have understood the whole conversation, was looking at him slyly. Meanwhile, Jim and Livesey were giving warm and supportive smiles.

“Congratulations to you Salva,” Professor Livesey said. “Make the most of your time together.”

“<I shall, Livesey,>” Salva eagerly replied. “<Soon only a natural speaker of human speech could match my fluency!>”

_I feel she meant to imply something else,_ Ralph thought to himself.

* * *

To everyone’s minor frustration, Squire Trelawney took his time getting to Livesey’s country house. The sun had begun its descent towards the horizon by the time the doorbell was heard being rung. Livesey answered and in strode the Squire. He retained the fancy clothing but had forgone the large powdered wig. He was again accompanied by the Chesnaught known as Chester.

“Good evening, Professor Lively,” the Squire greeted as he entered.

“My name is Livesey, sir,” the Professor responded.

“Oh, an error on my part, I profusely apologize.”

“It is accepted. Other matters require attending too anyways.” Livesey ignored the misnaming to begin leading the Squire to her newly labeled “map room.”

“Indubitably!” the Squire cried out. “You say you have studied the map Jim and his friends claim to be to the legendary pirate Flint’s treasure?”

“I have.” Livesey gained a confident smile as she thought of her discovery. “We also suspect we know the value of the treasure in question.”

“Its value is of little concern to me,” Squire Trelawney insisted.

“So you say, but we shall see,” Livesey remarked as she led him into the room where the translated map, along with Jim, Zoey, Ralph, and Salva were waiting.

“Good evening Squire,” Jim, Zoey, and Ralph greeted. Salva smiled a greeting.

“A very good evening to you all!” the Squire said before looking to the map. Chester nodded a greeting as well.

“Now as I was saying, of this total value—,” Trelawney stopped and stared with wide eyes when he saw the number on the back of the map.

“Did you not just say—” Livesey started with a smug tone.

“Whatever I said previously is now irrelevant!” the Squire insisted before catching himself and returning to a somewhat more dignified posture. “By the legends, that is indeed a worthy take. But it does not prove the map’s authenticity.”

“No, but this shall,” Livesey insisted. She took the page she had ripped from her journal and displayed next to the symbols on the map. “Here I have translated the characters upon the map; they are directions with which to navigate the island to this ‘bulk of treasure.’”

Squire Trelawney nodded in satisfaction. “And these coordinates here,” he pointed to the latitude and longitude measurements at the top of the map, “are they as reliable as your translation?”

“Without traveling there to see for ourselves, that question cannot have an answer,” Livesey admitted. She strode over to a globe of the world. “However, they are located in the Decolore Island archipelago. These islands are numerous, largely uncharted, and host only territorial wild Pokémon as their inhabitants. Were I in Flint’s profession, I would think them the perfect place to store a treasure.”

The Squire gave a smile and a nod. “Then we have our clues and our mission,” he said. “Livesey, you will reschedule or cancel any upcoming appointments. Tomorrow I shall make the preparations. In three weeks' time, we shall voyage for Captain Flint’s treasure! Livesey, you shall be our navigator and cartographer.”

“What of us, Squire?” Zoey asked.

“Why you shall all come as well!” Trelawney assured. “You three, who kept this map from the grasp of those vagabonds, are as deserving of a share of this treasure as anyone.”

“Huzzah!” Jim and Zoey cheered.

Ralph smiled, though he was less on board with the idea.

“Though I feel another would be better fitted to my assigned role, I shall accompany you as desired, Squire,” Livesey agreed. “I fear only one element within this matter.”

“Pray tell it to me, Livesey.”

“You, sir. With all due respect, Squire Trelawney, your mouth has no control over what it says or how loud it says it. Those buccaneers who sacked the Admiral Benbow and murdered this map's previous owner remain at large, and are likely not far gone if they know these children here to have thrown their lot in with Billy Bones.”

Livesey turned to address everyone else in the room. “With these villains still at large, none of us shall travel unaccompanied until we are at sea. Squire, I trust you to remain with Chester here?”

“Of course, Chester shall be an unmatched bodyguard.”

“<He shall never leave my sight,>” the Chesnaught assured.

“Salva shall be at my side of course,” Livesey continued. “Though I shall visit so she may spend her desired time with Ralph.”

The Scorbunny nodded thankfully.

“Which leaves you three,” the Professor finished, looking to Jim, Zoey, and Ralph. “Can you all be trusted to stay by each other's sides until we depart?”

“Of course, Professor,” the three answered together.

“Very good. Squire Trelawney, against my concerns, I am leaving the matter of finding a ship and souls to crew it in your hands so I may get my affairs in order.”

“Avail those concerns, Professor!” the Squire proclaimed. “In three weeks hence we shall be at sea on the safest of vessels, piloted by the most loyal and respectful of crews!”

* * *

With quite some time before they were scheduled to set sail, Jim, Zoey, and Ralph had some time to relax and do other things.

Today Zoey was selling the padlocks from Billy Bones’ sea chest, not that she told anyone where they were from. With Trelawney having agreed pay for the voyage entirely out of his own pocket, Zoey was quite looking forward to making some money for herself. She had sold several of the locks in question already, though she did have to lower the price a bit since the purchaser still needed to have a key made for the lock.

Jim was at her side as she worked her stand, reading one of the few books Dr. Joy owned that was not related to medicine. The map had been sewn back into his red coat which once more hung in the closet of the kids’ guest room, away from anyone’s sight. Behind the padlock stand, Ralph and Salva were having their human language lessons. The Scorbunny had been dropped off by Professor Livesey, who had then left with the Squire and Chester.

“As I said before, where our Pokémon speak comes naturally, speaking human language takes practice,” Ralph started. “True fluency evades even young humans for the first few years of their lives.”

“<I understand, but what must I do?>” Salva asked. “<I understand and can read and write the human language as well as any educated Pokémon or human; it is only a matter of speaking it.>”

“Aye, therein lies the major difference between human speech and Poké speak. Each Pokémon species’ dialect of Poké speak is its own name or parts of it. How would you say ‘Jim’, for example?”

“Scor-ney,” was Salva’s Poké speak reply, though any Pokémon would have understood “Jim.”

“Aye, but a speaker of human language would use ‘Jim.’ Spoken human language makes use of more sounds than any one Poké speak dialect; each corresponds to a letter or grouping of letters in the alphabet.”

“<So to speak the human language, these sounds and how to connect them must be learned?>”

“Aye.” Ralph pointed to Jim. “Jim’s first name is the easier to pronounce, try it: ‘Jim’.”

“Eee.” Salva frowned. “Eee-eee?”

“Worry not, it will take time,” Ralph reassured. “Attempt the ‘J’ sound, ‘Jay,’” he added providing a demonstration.

“Ge-ee?” Salva provided.

“You start was correct, however the ending was not.”

Salva looked disappointed.

“You succeeded in making the sound for the letter ‘G’ however!” Ralph reassured.

“<Did I?>”

Jim and Zoey turned to watch the proceedings with interest.

“I cannot even remember the experience of learning to talk,” Jim observed.

“Nor can I,” Zoey agreed. “As Ralph says, Poké speak comes naturally and I too was quite little when I learned to speak human.”

“Learning a new language is easier when young, I’ve heard,” Jim added.

“Lucky for me, my mother worked closely with humans. I was quite literally exposed to it from birth.” She then gained a curious look. “Has Ralph ever spoken about how he learned?”

“If memory doesn’t deceive me, he once spoke of mimicking the sailors working the ships he stowed away on when asked by me,” Jim answered.

The two were pulled from their thoughts and reminiscing by an approaching figure; Squire Trelawney as it turned out.

“Good afternoon, friend Jim and friend Zoey,” he greeted as he approached. The reader and the padlock seller quickly noticed the Squire was unaccompanied.

“Squire Trelawney, where is Chester?” Jim asked. “Is he not to be by your side?”

“I left him in the company of Professor Livesey; she is meeting with the captain of a vessel I have optioned for our voyage.”

“But it was the Professor specific orders to—,” Zoey began.

“The Professor greatly exaggerates her concerns,” the Squire dismissed. “A habit born from the caution she needed in the physical sciences, I am sure.”

Salva sneezed.

“Beside the point,” the Squire continued. “I am here with you now, am I not?”

“I don’t think us to be as effective protection as a trained Chesnaught, sir,” Jim said. “Only recently have Zoey and Ralph begun their battle training and—.”

“It’s in progress!” Zoey hastily cut in. She then shot a glare at Jim.

“Fret not over your fighting skill, or lack thereof,” the Squire continued. “I wish to take you all to lunch! And I assure you; at our destination, we need not worry about violent confrontation.”

Jim and Zoey looked to the sky. Based on the sun’s position it was a little after midday and some lunch did sound good, especially if the Squire was paying.

“Alright,” Jim said. “Take us to lunch, Squire sir.”

After covering the vacant padlock stand with a blanket and pulling Ralph and Salva from their lesson, the group followed the eager Squire towards the coastline where this tavern he spoke of was located.

“No words I know can praise this location enough!” the Squire insisted as they traveled. “The jovial cook who runs this place is second to none in his culinary skill!”

It did not take long to arrive at the location in question: a single-story building resting upon a pier over the tides of the ocean. A set of outdoor tables were grouped on both sides of the path to the door and a sign on the roof gave the places name: the “Spyglass,” with a picture of the same item under the word. A serving window was open to the outside area allowing for admittedly glorious smells to reach the group.

“<Does not the map mention a location with a similar name?>” Salva whispered to Ralph.

“It does…” Ralph remembered.

“Come along all,” Trelawney said. “There is lunch to be had!”

No one else could say they shared the Squire’s enthusiasm, suspicious as they were of the establishment’s name. However, they still followed him towards the serving window where a man could be seen working inside the Spyglass. He looked up to see his approaching customers.

“Ahoy, Squire Trelawney!” the man cried as he rested the upper half of his body on the window sill.

The Squire led his entourage towards the man in question. As they approached Jim realized he recognized this man’s voice, it sounded similar to that of the man who had pointed him to the morgue a few days ago.

“John Silver,” Squire Trelawney greeted. “How fares business today?”

“Alas, slowly, my good sir,” John Silver replied. “But for that lack of business, you have your choice of places to sit and everything to choose from our list of meals. Help yourselves!”

The Squire gave John Silver a nod before turning to his entourage. “Oh, but I must introduce my companions for this meal!” he said. “Here you have the Zorua Zoey.” He gestured to the Tricky Fox Pokémon.

“Good afternoon,” Zoey greeted.

“Here is the Rattata Ralph,” Trelawney continued.

“Greetings, Mr. Silver.”

“This here is Saliva, the Scorbunny assistant to Professor Livesey.”

Salva gave the Squire an annoyed look.

“Salva is her name in truth,” Ralph corrected as Salva gave a greeting wave.

Silver gave the Scorbunny a smile before turning to Jim and gaining a look of recognition. “Well, Hulbury is a small cove to be sure,” he said. “Hello once more, young man.”

“Have you met Mr. John Silver before, Jim?” Trelawney asked.

“Once, sir; he pointed me towards the morgue a few days past,” Jim answered.

“By Zekrom, a pleasure to meet you face to face,” Silver said as he extended his arm to shake hands. “John Silver, such is my name.”

“Jim Hawkins, Mr. Silver sir,” Jim replied as he shook the offered hand.

Silver let out a jovial laugh and handed out a pamphlet listing the available dishes to choose from. “Now you all take to your seats, my first-rate server shall see to you.”

The group did as asked and sat at a table roughly in the middle of the group. It did not take long before a Zangoose come outside holding a pad of paper and one of its claws dipped in pink ink.

“Have you all made your choices?” the Zangoose asked in a sweet-sounding feminine voice that Jim nonetheless found vaguely familiar.

So distracted was Jim with that Zangoose’s voice that he did not hear his compatriots order. He knew this voice from somewhere, and yet to his frustration, he could not place it. He could not even provide a face or name to whom the familiar voice belonged.

“Jim?”

He finally heard his name being said by Ralph. He looked up to see everyone else, including the Zangoose, staring at him.

“Oh, I'm sorry,” Jim tried to shake it off. “I’ll do the cheddar cheese on garlic bread sandwich, please,” he ordered.

“Thank you, we shall see your meals here with all haste,” the Zangoose said with a smile as she returned to the Spyglass.

“What distracts you, Jim?” Squire Trelawney asked.

“I thought that Zangoose’s voice strangely familiar,” Jim admitted. “Alas, I don't know why.”

Ralph pondered this briefly. “Among the pirates that attacked the Admiral Benbow, was there not a Zangoose with them?” he asked.

Jim nodded. “Aye, there was; but hers was a voice gruff and deep, befitting of a buccaneer. Not a single grain of the sugar in the voice this Zangoose here could be found in that pirate.”

“Forget not how cruel the pirate Zangoose was,” Zoey added bitterly. “How she horribly injured mother before blighting her with poison.”

Trelawney nodded in agreement. “I believe your ears deceive you Jim by associating the voice of the pirate with this server on basis of species.”

“Perhaps you’re right,” Jim agreed. Pokémon of the same species did tend to have similar though not exactly the same voices.

Shortly after that conversation, the Zangoose returned. She had expertly balanced all the food on her forelimbs and head and gracefully placed them in front of those who had ordered them.

“Mr. Silver would join you all if he is welcome,” she added as everyone began eating.

“He is, of course,” Squire Trelawney said. “Send him our way.”

The Zangoose nodded and returned inside. John Silver emerged from the Spyglass's front entrance a few moments later.

And he sent a bit of a shiver up the spines of Jim, Zoey, and Ralph. It was not his seemingly friendly face, which showed signs of middle age and maintained stubble. It was not his clothes which, though lightly stained from years of foodservice work, were otherwise immaculate. It was how his left leg was cut off close to the hip and how he used a crutch under his left shoulder to move around with practiced ease. With his lower half covered by the wall, the kids did not see it before. Now their minds rang out the warning given to them by the late Billy Bones:

_Beware the man who walks upon one leg!_

Silver noticed the looks of surprise and/or fear upon Jim, Ralph, and Zoey’s faces. “What worries you?” he asked before following their eyes to his missing leg. “Ah, my missing appendage has startled you. Odd it may seem at first, but no use can found making an issue of it.”

“Of course not,” Squire Trelawney agreed. “Many unfortunate souls have lost a leg rendered unable to be saved, by injury or by blight to name two causes. Plenty have been seen by my own two eyes.”

Jim was not so sure, and from the look of things neither were Zoey and Ralph. The Squire had a point; a leg that could not be saved had to be removed. And there were likely many humans in the world that only had one. Further, John Silver did not carry himself like a pirate. He was much better dressed and polite than the pirate Pew, or even Billy Bones at times.

Jim decided to trust Silver, at least for now. “My apologies, Mr. Silver,” he said. “Neither I nor my siblings here have seen a man with only one leg.”

Jim recoiled and cursed himself. _Never bring up such a fact in conversation_ , he mentally reminded himself as the Squire gave him a surprised look.

Silver gave an understanding smile. “Well, I am pleased to be your first one-legged friend then,” he said.

Jim did a double-take.

“What causes you worry now, Jim?” Squire Trelawney asked.

“It is what did not happen that caught me, sir,” Jim admitted. “Normally, when I confess to Zoey and Ralph being my siblings, the unaccustomed turn their heads to stare.”

“No reason comes to my imagination for such action,” Silver said. “A family is a family, whether there it is all Pokémon or all human or a mixing of both. If familial love abounds there is hardly any difference.”

Jim smiled and nodded as he resumed eating. Finally, someone seemed to understand that. Squire Trelawney made light conversation with Mr. Silver, largely about topics that the other occupants of the table had no interest in and ignored. As they continued their lunch, a Houndoom emerged from the Spyglass.

A Houndoom that was missing the two horns from its head.

“By the legends!” Jim cried out. “It’s Black Shuck!”

The familiar Houndoom turned at the call of his name to see the group at the table and snarled before running off.

“After him!” Zoey cried as she jumped from the table. “He’s a leader of the pirates who destroyed the Admiral Benbow!”

Jim got up from his chair. “Come, Ralph, for the old Benbow!” he said.

“What can we do?” Ralph questioned as he and Salva jumped to Jim’s shoulder.

“Anything more than sit and let him slip away again,” Jim answered as he began following Zoey.

Silver got up from his own chair and began hobbling along as well. “I think he has not paid his fare, either,” he added. “Run and catch him, children!”

Squire Trelawney’s calls insisting to alert the Town Guard fell on deaf ears, so he ran to do it himself.

* * *

Black Shuck was still a fit Pokémon and easily kept ahead of the younger Zorua behind him as he fled into Hulbury’s city centre. The young teenager and crippled middle aged man were not faring any better in catching up either.

“Stop, pirate!” Zoey cried out she desperately fought to keep the Houndoom from vanishing from her sight into the crowds.

Her shouts gained the attention of several human and Pokémon passersby who turned to see the Houndoom that they recognized from wanted posters. Some more brave bystanders tried to block Black Shuck’s escape, though he would always blast them aside with a Flamethrower or Dark Pulse attack. His running speed seemed to increase as alarm bells began to ring out across the city. Looking down the intersections and between buildings, guards on Rapidash could be seen running ahead, likely to block off any paths out of the city. Black Shuck picked up his pace again, his levels of panic beginning to increase as well.

And then in his ever-rising panic, he took a wrong turn into one of the city’s dead-end alleyways. When he turned around, Zoey was catching her breath and blocking his only way out.

Black Shuck snarled threateningly. “<Remove yourself from my path, little miss, before I must do so myself,>” he growled.

“Never!” Zoey shouted defiantly. “You’re one of the scum who killed my friend the Captain and burned down my home! They shall be avenged!”

“<Hardly! Instead, you shall perish as they did!>” Black Shuck roared as he blasted a Dark Pulse at the Zorua.

Zoey easily rolled to the right to dodge it. That was the one part of her battle training that had gone well. She then opened her mouth and began to generate a Shadow Ball. But when she tried to fire it dissipated.

That part still was not going well.

Black Shuck took the opportunity to attack again. He charged with his teeth glowing a bright white with power for a Crunch attack.

This time, Zoey was not fast enough. The pirate Houndoom bit down on her torso, causing her to cry out in pain. Black Shuck then shook her around in his mouth like a chew toy before tossing her to the ground, just in time for the rest of his pursuers to come down the alley.

“Zoey!” Jim and Ralph cried in horror.

“Vile pirate!” Silver cried out.

The Houndoom seemed surprised by the insult given how wide his eyes went.

“I fear my own Pokémon companion is away,” Silver continued. “You must fight this battle!”

As Zoey struggled to get up, Ralph nervously jumped down from Jim’s shoulder with Salva.

“<I shall help you, Ralph,>” she said.

“Then most of the fighting will fall to you, I fear,” Ralph replied nervously.

Black Shuck snarled and launched a Flamethrower at the two new Pokémon in his way. Though Salva easily jumped away, Ralph was frozen by the shock of being attacked.

The Flamethrower knocked him out in one hit.

“<How dare you!>” Salva screeched at the unflinching Houndoom as she landed.

“<I shall do you worse!>” Black Shuck cried back as he fired off a Dark Pulse.

Salva dashed to evade the stream of dark rings, leaving a trail of white light behind her. She continued the Quick Attack by charging the Houndoom and ramming him in the chest. It did not seem to do much, but it did get Salva close enough for her next move.

“<Have a Double Kick!>” she said.

Her foot paws glowed with white energy and kicked into Black Shuck’s chin one after the other. The Houndoom yelped in pain. An attempted retaliatory Crunch was also avoided through Salva leaping high into the air and coming back down on Black Shuck’s back to deliver another Double Kick.

“<Damn you!>” he barked. He watched Salva bounce off his back and carefully predicted where she would go. Then he fired another Dark Pulse. This time it hit its mark.

Salva hit the ground, hard. She was able to get back up, but it was clear she was already faltering from the much more powerful Dark Pulse.

Black Shuck took his chance. He charged, forcing Salva to quickly roll to dodge out of his way, but it was not an attack. He continued towards the two humans standing between him and the way out. Jim instinctively ducked to avoid the charging Dark Pokémon, but Silver did not. He instead sidestepped and used his crutch to trip the charging Houndoom up, sending him tumbling out of the alley and landing in a heap on the street.

When the Houndoom looked up, Constable Jenny and the Town Guard with their Rapidash and other guard Pokémon surrounded him. He wisely surrendered.

And so Black Shuck was placed in a prison cart and taken away under the eyes of numerous citizens of Hulbury. Jim watched as well, holding the injured Zoey and Ralph in his arms with Salva resting on his head. Squire Trelawney had rejoined them, having come with the Town Guard to the scene. As Black Shuck was carted away he gave a last look out the back barred window. Oddly, it seemed to be a look of betrayal directed at John Silver who seemed quite content as the pirate Pokémon was taken to gaol.

“I must take these three to Dr. Joy, now,” Jim said.

“I shall inform Livesey of where her assistant is recovering,” Trelawney assured. He then brightened up. “Ah, that reminds me. Silver, would taking to sea once more be of any interest to you?”

“For what role would you have me, Squire?” Silver asked. “And for what voyage?”

“I would have you as the Ship’s cook, my good sir. Only you could make quality meals out of what is packed tight in barrels. And the voyage is…”

Trelawney trailed off at Jim and Salva frantically shaking their heads, trying to remind him not to give away the details of the voyage.

“…is to the Decolore Archipelago,” Trelawney amended. “‘Tis an expedition to explore the islands; perhaps to map them for future settlement.”

Silver gave a hearty smile. “For a chance to see those islands again I would join as a common sailor!” he said. “You shall have me as your cook, Squire Trelawney. When do we sail?”

“We weigh anchor in two weeks' time,” the Squire replied.

“I shall be ready,” John Silver said. “For now, it is best I return to the Spyglass and get my affairs in order. Good evening all!”

With that, the one-legged tavern owner took his leave. Jim began walking back to his temporary home with Trelawney accompanying him. As he walked he thought over the day; and from those thoughts, he concluded that Mr. John Silver, with his refinement, cleanliness, and his lack of unprovoked belligerence, could not possibly be the dreaded one-legged pirate man Billy Bones had warned them of.


	9. Act II.IV: The Tourists and the First Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zoey begins another get-rich-quick scheme and the First Mate introduces himself.

Part IV - _The Tourists and the First Mate_

* * *

It was still a week before they were to set sail for the Decolore Islands. Once more, Zoey was working her padlock stand with Jim’s assistance. Professor Livesey was there as well, having again brought Salva with her to spend time with Ralph learning human speech.

“Jim,” a voice said.

The young teenager in question turned to find the speaker. Ralph and Salva had massive smiles on their faces.

“Success, Salva!” Ralph cried.

Salva made several happy Poké speak noises before relishing in her developing language skill. “Jim, Jimmy, Jim, Jimmy, Jim, Jim, Jimmy!”

“Now let’s try Zoey’s name,” Ralph suggested. “It uses sounds closer to those in Scorbunny, though it also possesses more syllables than ‘Jim.’”

“Aye, a daunting challenge, it must be, advancing from one syllable to two,” Zoey said sarcastically.

“<It is indeed when you must learn the language raw whilst unused to speaking it,>” Salva replied with audible frustration.

“Try it,” Ralph encouraged.

Salva took in a breath. “Sko-ey,” she said.

“That was very near, though a rogue ‘K’ could be heard.”

“<My apologies.>”

Jim, Zoey, and Professor Livesey left them to their lessons.

“How goes preparations for the voyage, Professor?” Jim asked.

“Very well, I think,” the Professor replied with a confident smile. “I have spoken with the captain our friend Trelawney has sighted for the voyage and in his ability I have great confidence. I spoke also with his first mate; a rather professional fellow that one.”

“How do you mean?” Jim asked.

“The first mate has quite the interest in testing the battle skills of those Pokémon attached to officers and valued crew members. As such, he challenged Chester. The Squire’s bodyguard was victorious, though I fear only by a lucky strike of Shadow Claw.”

“The first mate is a Pokémon then?” Jim asked.

“Yes, as is the Captain.”

“You don’t suppose he shall call upon us to test our own battling prowess, do you?”

“He might; should he deem you valued crew members,” Livesey responded.

“Who would accuse us of not being valued crew members!?” Zoey yipped, sounding offended. “It was us who found the map and defended it from the pirates; no other being attached to our voyage could be of greater import!”

“Such commitment could reach the ears of our first mate. Would you truly wish to battle him who Chester defeated only through a grace of luck?” Jim questioned.

Zoey look of offence faded and she turned back to the task she was originally here for. “Padlocks!” she cried out. “Padlocks for sale!”

Unfortunately, it seemed that nobody was really in need of padlocks. Zoey sighed and slumped herself on the table she was using as a stand and resigned herself to another failure. Jim and the Professor continued talking, unaware of her plight.

“Have you laid your eyes upon the vessel commissioned for our voyage?” Jim asked.

“I have and no finer a ship could be found for us. She is quite large at the Squire’s insistence, perhaps too much so; alas, he feared we shan’t have enough space to hold our cargo on our return trip.”

“How much treasure should we have to ferry back here?”

“‘Tis Impossible to say; the smallest gemstone may be worth the greatest fortune. The treasure’s worth is, I think, likely in such gemstones and perhaps precious metals; all of which stored in sea chests akin to the one owned by Billy Bones. Perhaps a few larger items of value shall be found, but it should not be much more claustrophobic on the voyage home than the voyage to it.”

“Maybe enough space shall be spared for guest voyagers?” Jim joked.

Zoey's ears perked up at Jim’s words while Livesey shook her head.

“There will be no such thing; if not physically on the ship itself, then certainly not within the web of secrecy regarding the true purpose of this voyage,” the Professor said sternly. She shook her head and sighed. “I pray the Squire keeps his mouth on a leash until we are at sea. Every moment is one his carelessness could bring our motives into the light.”

“So with one purpose we shroud another,” Zoey said, causing Jim and Professor Livesey to turn to her.

“How do you mean, Zoey?” Jim asked.

“An idea based on your own words, Jim. We _do_ invite guests with us on this voyage; guests interested in the sights of the Decolore Islands. With the cover of a sightseeing voyage, none shall suspect our true intentions!”

Jim thought about Zoey's suggestion while the Professor seemed to believe it did not warrant any.

“A suggestion truly absurd,” Livesey said. “To split our attention between our search and such guests is impossible; much more so should they be kept unaware of our intentions. And need I even mention how they too must be fed and given sleeping quarters.”

“I find merit in the idea!” Zoey retorted. “You say we shall have plenty of space, and, to mindless tourists, that the sea chests carry provisions for our return trip shouldn’t be unbelievable!”

“No; and my answer shan’t ever change,” the Professor said with finality. “No tourists or guests of any kind shall, for any reason, accompany this voyage!”

“I’ve no recollection of such a choice being within your power. I believe it belongs to the Squire bankrolling our endeavor.”

Livesey went silent at that, but it did not last. “Your suggestion would strain our provisions, our space aboard ship, and place our mission at greater risk of public knowledge. The laughter Trelawney shall give out upon hearing this plan shall be heard across all of Galar. You would not dare take it to him.”

* * *

She did.

“An interesting proposition, friend Zoey,” Trelawney said as he gained a ponderous look.

“Sir Squire, you cannot consider this with any seriousness,” Livesey started. “I pray— no, I beg of you, do not allow for this parody of common sense to happen!”

“But its success is plausible, is it not?” the Squire questioned.

“Undoubtedly!” Zoey agreed. “None shall even suspect our true intent; of this, I'm most certain!”

Livesey blanched at the sight of the Squire gaining a confident smile. She clasped her hands together and got to her knees.

“I say again; I am begging you, Squire John Trelawney. Pray, do not let this happen!”

The Squire thought a bit more. “Perhaps a second opinion is needed,” he concluded.

“Who have we to ask for one?” Zoey asked.

The three debaters looked around the living room of Squire Trelawney’s manor. The only other people or Pokémon nearby were Jim, Ralph, and Salva. They had taken off to another corner to continue Salva’s human language lessons; Jim had volunteered to help.

“Pray pardon, Jim and fellow friends,” Trelawney called to them, getting their attention. “Might you have any thoughts about friend Zoey’s proposal?”

“We exclude ourselves from this debate,” Jim replied.

“Aye,” Ralph agreed.

“Aye,” Salva added. She earned smiles from Jim and Ralph with her seamless pronunciation.

“Never will there be more supportive and helpful siblings than you,” Zoey sarcastically grossed.

“Well, then in the absence of other opinions I must follow my own,” Trelawney said. “Zoey may proceed with her plan, and Livesey, you shall assist her with it.”

Zoey gave out a cheer while the Professor brought her hands to her face.

“Why, Squire?” she pleaded. “For what reason could you approve this scheme?”

“Because a cover story is in need, I fear,” the Squire argued. “Why, just recently I almost spoke of our true mission to the man I have hired as our sea cook. Only by the timely intervention of Jim and your assistant Silvia was our secret saved.”

“Skalva!” the misnamed Scorbunny shouted from the other end of the room as Livesey groaned.

“Another rogue ‘k’ it seems,” Ralph said.

“Original One, gift to me the strength to manage this nonsense,” Livesey moaned under her breath.

“Livesey, assist Zoey with her plan,” the Squire instructed again. “And from hereafter we are to claim ours is a mapping and sightseeing mission pending our return to Galar, agreed?”

“Agreed,” was the chorus in return. Livesey’s reply sounded decidedly defeated.

“Would that I could relinquish my post on this voyage to another,” the Professor groaned as she got up from her seat. “Come then, friends. We’ll conduct this business near our ship so the… guests may see it for themselves as they sign on.”

Salva jumped to her master’s shoulder while Zoey and Ralph did the same to Jim.

“This is merely another fast money scheme of yours, is it not?” Jim asked Zoey under his breath. 

“What issue would you make if it is so?”

“We’re soon setting sail for the greatest treasure horde ever collected; a responsible person’s finances for two lifetimes could be secure with but a fraction of it. How can such wealth still not be enough for you?”

“What share we take from the treasure goes to rebuilding the Admiral Benbow, I cannot imagine getting anything greater. The profits I make from this venture, however, shall be mine and mine alone.”

“Why should we not get much more than that?” Ralph asked. “Are we not as important to the voyage as the Professor navigating it, or the Squire financing it, or the Captain leading it? Did you not express offense at the notion of us being less important than they?”

“I would presume the latter two you named to take most of the profits before splitting the remains amongst everyone else,” Zoey replied.

Jim and Ralph looked at each other. That did not sound fair at all.

“Worry not, brothers,” Zoey continued cheerily. “The Squire shall have no grounds to claim the profits from my side venture, and unlike he I shall happily share as much of my profits as you desire.”

While such a sentiment was appreciated, Jim and Ralph were not exactly reassured by it. Considering Zoey’s last two ventures either only succeeded because she cheated a blind pirate, or made very little profit, no one would blame them.

* * *

The Professor led the small group to Hulbury’s docks where ships of all shapes and sizes rested, their masts stretching into the air and providing a miniature skyline for the area. Various wild flying Pokémon roosted on the rigging and could be spotted flying overhead or resting atop various surfaces looking for dropped food to steal.

Eventually, Professor Livesey stopped in front of one ship in particular. “Here she is friends, our vessel for this voyage,” she said.

While not the largest ship at the docks by any stretch, this vessel was hardly small and looked to be in pristine condition. She had three tall masts stretching skyward, though her sails were furled in at the moment. Her hull seemed large enough to house two internal decks and was painted a royal blue colour with a horizontal yellow stripe running down the length. Lids could be seen in the yellow stripe covering what must be the attack ports for the vessel. On the vessel's bow, underneath the bowsprit, was her figurehead of three draconic Pokémon; one which resembled a sauropod with a chestplate and a structure on its back, another which resembled a theropod with shoulder pad structures and wings, and another sauropod which had half-rings on the back of its neck with a crown-like structure around its head.

“Are those the creation dragons of Sinnoh legend?” Jim asked, pointing to the figurehead.

“Indeed they are,” Livesey nodded. “The vessel was constructed in the Sinnoh region and the figurehead is a ‘signature’ of sorts for the shipbuilders. Her name is _Mt._ _Coronet_.”

Jim and Ralph stared at the figurehead a little longer. There was something about their eyes that was almost entrancing, as if Dialga, Palkia and Giratina were somehow staring back through their likenesses.

Zoey jumped down from Jim’s shoulder and transformed into Professor Livesey. “A very comely vessel, the shipbuilders should be proud,” she said. “But we have not come to marvel at their work.”

So they set to the scheme Zoey had planned. A table was set up in front of the Hispaniola and a sign stating the intentions of the voyage and the allowance of sightseers was hung down in front. Zoey turned back into herself and took her place on the table and began announcing.

“Come one and all on a voyage to the Decolore Archipelago!” she called. “Be part of a great and historic adventure to finally map these unsettled islands of many wonders and mystery! Our space is limited, so hesitate not to take your chance!”

With that call to action, Zoey and her somewhat unwilling assistants waited for the eager tourists to sign on.

And they waited…

Zoey made her call to adventure again.

And they waited some more…

Zoey made her call for the third time.

But nothing happened.

“You can’t be serious!” Jim complained behind Zoey. She looked back.

Her “assistants” were playing go fish.

“How can you have no six of spades?” Jim asked Salva, who simply shrugged in response.

Zoey turned back to the front and sighed. It seemed the Professor was right, if only for the wrong reasons. This was a bad idea simply because no one would want to accompany a map-making expedition. Perhaps they would a treasure hunt, but advertising that element of the trip was never going to happen. She looked behind her at the _Mt._ _Coronet_ ; at the very least she could expect more than enough space to herself on the ship to wallow in her failure if there were no sightseers. She turned back to the front of her stand.

And saw a horde of yellow mice Pokémon standing in front of her and staring at her expectantly.

“Um… can I be of aid to you all?” the Zorua asked nervously.

“You say you voyage to the Decolore Islands, yes?” a Pikachu in the horde questioned. She seemed to be the leader.

“Aye, it’s a brief trip but an important one.”

“My colony here has sought for a voyage akin to yours; one to a tropical island of warm sunlight for relaxing and cool water for swimming!”

Zoey’s earlier depressed mood evaporated completely. She turned back to her assistants with a cheeky smile. Jim, Ralph, and Salva looked surprised that this insane plan would actually work, while Professor Livesey was still clearly annoyed it was going forward at all.

“What would cause you and yours to search for such a voyage, miss…?” Zoey asked.

“You may know me as Pedal,” the Pikachu replied. “Our cause is merely one of vacation away from Galar. Though we love our home, some time away is needed else we grow bored of it entirely. It shan’t be going anywhere.”

That little comment made Jim and Ralph seize up a little, considering the status of their home.

It bothered Zoey as well, but she hid it for the sake of professionalism in business. “Our mapping mission will take some precedence,” she said. “Can you be trusted to behave well without the supervision of the sailors and officers? And to follow what instructions are given to you without any fuss?”

Pedal placed a paw over her heart and held the other up. “So I swear, we shall be responsible guests on this voyage and obey every order given by the captain, officers and others of authority,” she pledged before turning back to her colony. “So swear you all?”

“So swear us all,” the colony of Pikachu replied in a chorus, some of them in human speech.

“Then welcome aboard!” Zoey replied. “Come to me so you may purchase your pass. It shall cost you each five Poké, please.” She then turned behind her. “Livesey, pray assist me in this endeavor by counting passes and guests.”

Livesey still did not look very happy but did as she was asked. For some time Zoey and Livesey exchanged the hastily made boarding passes for five Poké with the Pikachu. Jim, Ralph, and Salva simply continued their game unimpeded. Eventually, the last of the Pikachu colony traded their piece of money for a pass and returned to their large group. Zoey turned to Livesey.

“Your estimation of the profits, Professor?” the Zorua asked.

“Five hundred, if my arithmetic has not failed me,” Livesey replied. She afforded herself a comfortable and cheeky smile in spite of the enterprise she was trapped in. “And it never has.”

“Did your ears hear those words, brothers?” Zoey said as she turned to look to Jim and Ralph. “A profit of five hundred was made!”

Jim smiled. “Congratulations to you, Zoey. It’s easily been your most successful venture; pending, obviously, the upcoming voyage.”

“<Of course, there is no difficulty in making a profit when not even a penny was spent on the investment,>” Salva added sarcastically.

Zoey turned up her nose at the jab and turned back to her customers who were eagerly chatting amongst themselves about the upcoming trip. Pedal waddled up to Zoey again.

“A hundred thanks are in order for you, Ms. Zoey,” she said. “Quite literally I might add.” She gestured to the rest of the Pikachu colony behind her.

“And a hundred ‘you are welcomes’ are returned,” Zoey assured with a smile.

“What happens here?” asked another voice in a masculine human speech.

All one hundred and five pairs of eyes turn to the speaker. He was a humanoid Pokémon with a yellow skeletal body with brown sections resembling armour on its chest, shoulders, forearms, and knees. He also had a long flowing mustache on the tip of its long and pointy snout and a spoon in each hand.

Professor Livesey rose at the sight of the Alakazam before them. “Friends, I suppose now ‘tis time for you to meet our voyages’ first mate,” she said. “Salva, Ralph, Jim, Zoey, this is Arrow.”

The Alakazam in question lowered his head respectfully. “‘Twill be Mr. Arrow to the lower-ranked than I. ‘Tis a great pleasure to be introduced to you all; the inciters of our upcoming voyage. Now I must ask again, what happens here?”

“Why the selling of boarding passes of course,” Zoey answered. “We have one hundred vacation seekers to add to our Decolore Island mapping voyage.” She provided a wink to Arrow, hoping he would understand.

Arrow gave Zoey a confused look and then turned to squint at Livesey. The Professor nodded to confirm Zoey's words. Mr. Arrow's look of confusion left him.

“Of course,” he said. “And a great host of such guests it is.”

Zoey smiled at what she perceived to be a compliment. Livesey gave an eye roll.

“But with you in my presence, Zoey and Ralph, I would ask a question,” Arrow continued.

“Ask it, don’t hesitate,” Zoey eagerly replied.

“How fare the two of you in battle?”

Ralph looked away in embarrassment and Zoey lost her confident smile, replaced by an awkward frown.

“We…” Zoey started before trailing off. She was not exactly eager to recall her easy defeat at the hands of Black Shuck, or how badly their previous training sessions had gone.

“I see,” Mr. Arrow continued. “If you wish not to tell me, then you must show me. You shall both battle me here and now.”

“Mr. Arrow, I must object,” Livesey interceded. “Zoey and Ralph have little training in the ways of battle; only recently have they been given any.”

“They should battle me all the more, then. With no understanding of their weaknesses or possible strengths, how are we to minimize the former and improve the latter?”

Zoey simply stared at the First Mate with a slight glare. She did not appreciate being implied to be “weak.”

“I think myself quite capable of my own protection,” she said.

“I believe no boast not supported by evidence of its truth,” Mr. Arrow replied. “And the weak are always the first to boast of their strength. If you are so confident, then face me.”

Zoey jumped from the table and lightly snarled. “Alright, I shall!”

“Consider it thusly, Zoey,” Jim spoke up. “If he desires to battle you, he thinks us important crew members.”

“Indubitably,” the Alakazam replied. “And I shall have no important crew members lacking in battle prowess.” He looked to Zoey standing roughly ten yards in front of him. The Pikachu tourists had also gathered round to watch, conveniently creating a bit of a half circle to battle inside. “En garde, Zoey! You may strike first!”

Zoey charged at Mr. Arrow before leaping into a lung. Her forepaws sharpened into points in a Fury Swipes.

Mr. Arrow’s eyes glowed a light blue and a similarly coloured dome of energy surrounded him. Zoey’s Fury Swipes clawed the Protect over and over to no avail, forcing her to jump back to a safe distance. As Mr. Arrow’s Protect lowered, his spoons glowed a yellow color. He swept them horizontally in front of him, launching a barrage of yellow stars at Zoey. She did not move to dodge the Swift attack; it actually looked like she was going to let it hit her. She was bowled over onto her back from the power when the swarm of stars hit her.

Despite the damage she had taken, Zoey got up and charged again. This time, her body had an eerie red and orange glow covering it. Mr. Arrow did not try to avoid the attack and Zoey rammed into his chest. He winced from the impact but otherwise shrugged it off as Zoey once again leapt back to a safer distance to take stock of her opponent.

“How have you taken no damage!?” she asked, sounding almost insulted that her attack looked to have done nothing. “Payback should have you floored!”

“Your stratagem was sound and ‘twas a wise choice in move, but my defense dwarfs your offense it seems,” Mr. Arrow replied. “Your attack power is low, and your strategies are like the sky in their openness.”

Zoey definitely looked insulted now. “You’ll have your greater attack power!” she shouted. She opened her mouth and a familiar ball of purple energy began forming in front of it. Jim and Ralph watched in surprise; this time the Shadow Ball seemed bigger than normal. Usually, it was around the size of Zoey’s head, but now it looked to be twice that.

And yet, when Zoey tried to fire it, it once more dissipated instead.

Zoey began screaming unprintable words and sounds in frustration. Some of the Pikachu covered their friend’s ears. Unfortunately, it meant that Zoey did not see Mr. Arrow speed to her front until he was right in her face.

Mr. Arrow’s right fist glowed with green energy as he punched Zoey in the gut. The empowered fist seemed to sap energy from Zoey as she went sailing into the air before landing on the floor, her eyes now swirls in unconsciousness.

“Zoey!” Jim and Ralph cried as they rushed to their sister’s aid along with Salva.

“Mr. Arrow!” Professor Livesey scolded. “Such a Drain Punch was most unnecessary considering Ms. Zoey’s limited battle experience!”

“A true attacker would have done her much worse,” Mr. Arrow replied, showing little remorse. “Ms. Zoey is in dire need of training. The attack which would be of the most use she cannot control, and those she can use have no attack power to lend them strength.”

“Professor Livesey, Zoey must be seen by Dr. Joy with all haste!” Jim cried.

“Than waste no more time in going to her,” Livesey encouraged. “I shall clean up friend Zoey’s enterprise.”

Jim, with Ralph on his shoulders, picked up the fallen Zorua and began running into town. The horde of Pikachu politely made a path through them. Livesey cleared her throat to get the attention of Pedal as Salva jumped onto her head.

“Ms. Zoey is very grateful for your patronage, and your colony’s,” she said. “It would be a lie to say I approved of her action, but to see her happy is most pleasing.”

“Our thanks to you as well, Professor Livesey,” Pedal replied. “We hope to see Ms. Zoey in great health when our voyage begins.”

With those farewells, the Pikachu colony departed the docks. Livesey took some amusement in the trouble this caused for others walking the docks before turning to direct her wrath at Mr. Arrow once again.

However, the Alakazam was not there anymore.

Livesey did not need to be a professor of multiple studies to figure out where the First Mate had gone to. And when she did, it was her turn to say something unprintable.

Salva was a bit less vulgar in her response. “Oh no.”

* * *

Fortunately, Dr. Joy was not tending to any patients when Jim and Ralph arrived. Dr. Joy quickly took them back to her house where Ms. Zoroark was still confined while she recovered. She was looking decidedly better though, and she had even started moving around once more as long as it was not too strenuous. Her reaction to Zoey and Ralph’s condition after the battle with Black Shuck had been restrained only by still being confined to the couch.

When she saw her unconscious daughter being rushed into the house and placed upon the living rooms centre table, there was nothing restraining her.

“WHO HAS DONE THIS!?” she screamed.

Jim and Ralph told of the encounter with Mr. Arrow, his challenge, and how Zoey rose to it after his implications of her weakness.

Then there was a knock on the door.

“Ms. Zoroark, pray answer that would you?” Dr. Joy asked as she tended to Zoey.

Ms. Zoroark briefly let go of her wrath to do as she was asked. On the other side of the door was an Alakazam that Jim and Ralph immediately recognized.

“Mr. Arrow?” Ms. Zoroark asked with faux politeness.

“I am he,” the Alakazam replied.

A Flamethrower attack blasted him from the door and back into the street.

“Madam! What is the cause of such wrath!?” Mr. Arrow demanded as he got back to his feet.

“That you saw fit to battle my daughter with such unwarranted brutality!” Ms. Zoroark screamed in reply as claws turned an eerie black for a Night Slash.

“Your daughter is to accompany a potentially dangerous voyage!” Mr. Arrow replied as he put up a Protect. Ms. Zoroark’s Night Slash left scratch marks on the energy shield, but it still held. “She must be battle-ready at once!”

“I shall not have it be done through such intensive training!” Ms. Zoroark replied as flames began dancing in her mouth.

Mr. Arrow's eyes glowed blue as Ms. Zoroark fired the Flamethrower. The approaching jet of fire was captured in a blue aura and suddenly swerved around the Alakazam before turning around and going back the way it came. Ms. Zoroark tried to dodge, but her still weakened body would not cooperate. The Zoroark was then blasted to the ground by her own Flamethrower.

“Ms. Zoroark!” Jim and Ralph cried before turning to glare at the Alakazam.

Ralph in particular was looking angrier than Jim could ever recall seeing him. “How dare you!” the Rattata cried. “First you defeat my sister with undue force, and now you turn your attacks to our injured and rightfully enraged mother!? How. Dare. YOU!”

The “you” Ralph shouted was punctuated with a stream of dark purple rings forming in front of his mouth and launching at Mr. Arrow. The Alakazam quickly braced himself and shrugged off the unexpected Dark Pulse.

“ENOUGH!!!” both a familiar human doctor and a familiar human professor yelled.

Dr. Joy hurried to Ms. Zoroark, muttering about how weeks of recovery had now been undone. Professor Livesey meanwhile marched to Mr. Arrow and looked absolutely livid. She grabbed him by the ear and forced him to look her in the eye.

“Mr. Arrow, if this parody of an officer’s conduct continues I shall see you removed from this voyage with all haste and mayhaps in Constable Jenny’s shackles! Am I understood!?”

“I meant no harm to Ms. Zoey, and certainly not her injured mother,” Mr. Arrow replied.

“Have you considered the stage as an alternative career?” Jim asked sarcastically.

Mr. Arrow ignored him. “Quite the opposite, I followed to see too the Zorua’s recovery.”

“Dr, Joy will see to that,” Professor Livesey replied, watching as the doctor carried the injured Zoroark back into her house. “You will leave the training of Zoey and Ralph to themselves and their family.”

“If that is what they wish.”

“I don’t,” the voice of a familiar Zorua said.

Zoey, covered with bandages, had managed to get herself into the doorway. “It’s clear to me this Alakazam knows very well what he’s about. As well, he possesses a better understanding of battling than I or anyone else I know.”

“Despite your defeat at my hand, you would still have me train you?” Mr. Arrow asked.

“I would.” Zoey stared back at Mr. Arrow with unwavering determination. “If you believe you can.”

“Any Pokémon who trains shall one day be quite the force in battle.” Mr. Arrow then pointed to Ralph. “Consider your Dark Pulse; have you used it before today?”

“No, never,” Ralph timidly admitted, having been made the centre of attention. “Never was I even aware I could.”

“As a Dark-type, it was within your ability, even before your demonstration. You simply require practice to use it effectively and repeatedly,” he turned to Zoey, “as you require practice to use your Shadow Ball.”

“I would strongly recommend discussing the matter with Ms. Zoroark before any training truly begins,” Professor Livesey interjected.

Mr. Arrow nodded. “Indeed; as well, I should apologize for my earlier behavior. Once our business is concluded, you shall both be trained for the voyage with all haste.”

“But, now wait—” Ralph started. But Mr. Arrow had already headed into Dr. Joy’s house.

“What is it, Ralph?” Jim asked.

“I… have not yet decided whether I shall even attend this voyage,” Ralph said.

Zoey partially walked, partially stumbled her way towards Jim with Ralph on his shoulder. She looked up to the Rattata. “Does your fear of the sea weigh on you that much?”

“It does weigh heavily. Though, my desire to see you all safe seems to weigh equal.” He sighed. “There is no persuading you not to go to sea, is there not?”

“No, Ralph,” Jim said. “We sail for Flint’s treasure; preferably with you, but your absence shall not stop us.”

“I will add, though,” Zoey said. “Your fear of the sea and sailing it shall never be conquered if you continue to hide on dry land.”

Ralph looked down. She did have a point.

“<Consider this, Ralph,>” Salva spoke up. “<I shall be going on this voyage, as would be expected of the Professor’s assistant. If you attend with us, our lessons in human language can continue.>”

Ralph seemed caught between a rock and a hard place. He looked towards the ocean, then towards Salva, and lastly towards his siblings. He looked to the ocean once more and gained a determined look.

“Damn the sea,” he finally said. “I sail with you all.”

Jim and Professor Livesey smiled. Zoey, however, walked up to Salva. “<You are aware of his feelings towards you, aye?>” she asked in whispered Poké speak.

“<Of course,>” the Scorbunny replied.

“<Then know that if you manipulate his heart for your own benefit, my wrath will be scarier than that of any legend; no matter my physical status.>”

Salva nodded. “<You need not worry, friend Zoey,>” she assured. “<Were I truly bereft of any interest, why would I have worked to convince him to come with us?>” she added with a wink.

“Well, at last everything seems to be in order,” Professor Livesey observed.

There was then the screaming sound of profane language from within Dr. Joy’s house. It was in the voice of a certain injured mother.

“Respectfully, perhaps you, like Jim, should never presume anything, Professor,” Zoey said as the profanities escalated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to college classes starting up for fall term the update schedule is now uncertain. I should be able to release one more chapter, the conlcusion to Act II, on schedule in two weeks; however, it is possible this story will go on hiatus until the fall term is concluded.


	10. Act II.V: The Ship's Captain and her Sailors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zoey and Ralph train and we meet the ship's Captain, as well as the seediest crew to sail the seas since Henry Avery.

Part V - _The Ship's Captain and her Sailors_

* * *

Mr. Arrow had let Ms. Zoroark scream threats and obscenities at him until her voice nearly gave out. Afterwards, the Alakazam presented his apologies and argued for Zoey and Ralph to train under his instruction.

“As one who has battled many a foe in his life, that I should tutor them is the most sensible decision,” Mr. Arrow said.

Ms. Zoroark growled. “I am not bereft of battle experience. In the attack on my inn, I battled a pirate near to a draw.”

“Yet that same duel is the cause of your grievous injury.”

“It is the effects of _your_ attack that Ms. Zoroark suffers from now,” Dr. Joy angrily interrupted. “A week hence and she would have been completely recovered. Your callous blasting of her with her own Flamethrower has undone much of the healing.”

“All the worse as I had wished to go on that voyage myself,” Ms. Zoroark added. “Now, for your barbarism, I certainly shan’t recover with the needed haste.”

“A turn of events for which I apologize profusely,” Mr. Arrow said. “Though had you been as you were, it would not have been any better a condition for training.”

“I could have at the least watched them,” Ms. Zoroark argued.

Mr. Arrow shook his head. “‘Twould not be enough to only watch them. In training, ‘tis better to feel the student’s attacks against you to understand their power or lack thereof.”

Ms. Zoroark growled in frustration.

“Ms. Zoey and Mr. Ralph have accepted my offer to train them. Should you not feel as they do, and not consent to my offer, I shall leave the matter of training them to your discretion.”

Ms. Zoroark went silent for a few minutes as she thought it over. _Tragically, there is little other option_ , she thought.

“You may train my children in the ways of battle,” she finally said.

Mr. Arrow moved to slightly bow and thank the Illusion Fox, but she turned to glare at him.

“But listen well, if I should hear of you using such unwarranted and unrestrained force upon my wards again, no injury will be too great to prevent me from skinning you alive.”

If Mr. Arrow was put off by the threat he did not show it. “You have my word upon my honor as an officer and a sailor; they shall be trained without such force.”

“Such a word had better be of worth.”

* * *

With only a little less than a week before setting sail, Zoey and Ralph’s training began the next morning. Jim, in the absence of Ms. Zoroark, watched from a safe distance.

“As you are both of the Dark Type, you both are immune to Psychic-type moves and weak against those of the Fairy, Bug, and Fighting-type,” Mr. Arrow mused. “Ralph is twice so for the latter, being partially of the Normal Type; but such typing also grants him immunity to moves of the Ghost-type.”

Ralph gained a somewhat relieved smile. For every weakness, there was a strength, including immunity to two types.

“Will this not make training them at your hand difficult?” Jim asked. “You who are of the Psychic-type?”

“Not so, if you recall from yesterday’s battle I know moves beyond my type. Further, my Psychic-type moves may yet be of use for our first order of business.”

“What business do you speak of, sir?” Ralph asked.

“The art of evasion,” was the reply. “It is crucial to avoid attacks when possible. I shall gauge your current evasive ability with my Psychic moves. Should they strike you, even with their greatest power, you shall be left quite uninjured.”

Zoey and Ralph placed themselves a few yards away from Mr. Arrow. The Alakazam shifted into a battling stance.

“Now Zoey, avoid this attack!” he instructed. His eyes glowed a blue-purple colour and several barely visible pulses in the air launched at the Zorua.

Zoey easily jumped to the side to avoid the Psychic attack almost as soon as she saw it fire.

“Most excellent, Zoey,” Mr. Arrow congratulated. “Now repeat that feat once again.”

Mr. Arrow fired another Psychic at Zoey and again she easily avoided it. When Mr. Arrow prepared to fire a third time, Zoey looked to have an idea. The Psychic came at her again and this time she charged towards it, crouching underneath as it flew harmlessly over her. She then launched herself at Mr. Arrow, Fury Swipes forming on her forepaws. Mr. Arrow quickly put up a Protect, causing Zoey’s slashes to scratch the shield without leaving a mark.

“A clever attempt, Zoey,” Mr. Arrow conceded. “I think an intuition for battle lies within your spirit.”

Zoey smiled cheekily at the praise.

“But our focus today is evasion,” Mr. Arrow lightly reprimanded. “Prithee stay focused on this lesson.”

“Yes, sir,” Zoey nodded.

Mr. Arrow then turned towards his other student. “And now it is your turn, Mr. Ralph.” His eyes glowed that blue-purple colour again. “Evade this attack!”

The Psychic fired again. Ralph seemed to freeze in place before trying to jump out of the way; the result was the attack mostly missing but still clipping his tail, even if it did simply pass through it harmlessly. 

“Attempt it again,” Mr. Arrow instructed as he charged another Psychic.

Again, Ralph froze as the attack came for him and only barely manage to avoid a direct hit.

“You hesitate to evade, Ralph,” Mr. Arrow observed. “What is the cause of this?”

“I don't know the answer to such a question,” Ralph said. “I fear it is the shock of being attacked at all; it frightens me.”

Mr. Arrow pondered this for a minute. “A likely result of a life bereft of battle. What matter of life did you lead before Ms. Zoroark took you in?”

“One of hiding aboard merchants vessels,” Ralph replied. “I was trying in desperation to return to Alola, my home. I hid from numerous guards and their Pokémon knowing my moves would be of little use were I to be discovered and attacked.”

Mr. Arrow hummed at this. “Perhaps then your first order of business will be to better your attacks,” he concluded. “You hide from conflict, it seems, because you fear you cannot fight one. Improvement of your fighting prowess may gift you with confidence to face attacks directed to you.”

* * *

True to his word, the next day Mr. Arrow had Zoey and Ralph practicing their attacks.

“Attempt your Shadow Ball, Zoey,” Mr. Arrow ordered.

Zoey opened her mouth and began generating the purple ball of ghostly energy. Once again though, it dissipated when she tried to fire it.

“It seems your issue is maintaining the energy when firing,” the Alakazam observed.

“Yes, even Blind Pew would have to live up to his name so as to not see that,” Jim snarked. 

Mr. Arrow ignored him. “Your mistake is in believing the generation of the energy to no longer be needed after the ball is formed,” he explained. “Attempt it again, but do not stop generating energy even when the ball is your desired size.”

Zoey nodded and did as instructed. The Shadow Ball was formed and this time fired successfully.

“Huzzah!” Zoey cheered.

Mr. Arrow nodded. “Well done, Ms. Zoey. Now I want you to attack me with it.”

Zoey gave the Alakazam an askance look. “Do you speak seriously, Mr. Arrow?”

“Quite seriously,” he replied. “You need not worry about injuring me; my taking damage from your attacks is a sign of progress. Now attack me.”

Zoey leapt to a reasonable distance and successfully launched a Shadow Ball at Mr. Arrow. The Psi Pokémon did not try to dodge or block the attack; he simply let it hit him. He had to adjust his footing to take the impact, but remained on his feet and otherwise was unhurt.

“Well done once more,” he said. “Now I think ‘tis merely a matter increasing your attack power and expanding your move pool.”

Zoey grinned in pride.

He turned to Ralph. “And now it is your turn. On the subject of move pools, what are you capable of using?”

“Only the most basic Bite, Quick Attack, and Leer” Ralph conceded. “Leer rarely does me any good, however; and I’m not certain how I learned Quick Attack.”

“You said you wished to master Dark Pulse, yes?”

“I would, but it is not more advanced?”

“Not so much more that a young Pokémon such as you cannot use it. That having been said, I believe a more productive course would be bettering your current attacks,” Mr. Arrow observed. “We shall start with your Bite.”

“How would we better that move?”

“By turning it from a simple Bite into a devastating Crunch,” was the reply.

Zoey shivered. “Aye, Crunch is indeed devastating. I can say such with first paw experience.”

Mr. Arrow moved a distance from Ralph. “As Zoey did before, you shall use your moves on me.”

Ralph nervously nodded.

“Now attack me with your greatest Bite!” Mr. Arrow ordered.

Ralph shook his head briefly to ready himself and charged. When he felt he was close enough, he leapt at Mr. Arrow with his mouth open and bit down on the Alakazam’s shoulder. Mr. Arrow did not even wince and seemed completely unharmed. Ralph eventually released his bite and dropped back down.

“A ‘basic’ Bite indeed,” Mr. Arrow said. “It could be found amongst most wild Rattata of any region.”

Ralph looked a little ashamed of this.

Mr. Arrow seemed oblivious to it. “Now, to use Crunch you must direct your Dark Type energy into your teeth. Then you must bite with the greatest force you can muster.”

Ralph nodded in understanding, though he was still clearly nervous.

“With the instructions I have given you, attempt to use Crunch on me,” Mr. Arrow ordered.

Ralph steeled himself as much as he could by taking some calming breaths. He then charged Mr. Arrow and leapt to bring his front teeth to bear. Unfortunately, his teeth did not glow as they were supposed to as he brought them down on the Alakazam. When he bit down though, Mr. Arrow noticeably flinched more that he had from Ralph’s previous Bite attack.

“That was no Bite attack,” he mused as Ralph dislodged himself and jumped back to the floor. “Attack me once more, as you just did.”

Ralph did as he was asked. This time Mr. Arrow did not flinch as much and seemed to be thinking about the attack on his shoulder.

“You attack’s power matched that of a Hyper Fang,” he concluded. “It seems your Bite has graduated in a different direction.”

“That’s still a better attack, is it not?” Jim asked from the sidelines.

“Indeed, as it inflicts greater damage on the enemy than Bite. It being a move of the Normal type, however, means its usefulness is quite limited.” Mr. Arrow thought on this development for a few moments before coming to a conclusion. “Perhaps, for now, we should focus on this attack,” he said. “Use it on me again.”

Ralph lunged again and bit down on the Alakazam’s shoulder again. This time, there was no flinching or wincing at all. Mr. Arrow did not react to the attack, even as Ralph leapt back to a distance.

“You used Bite again,” Mr. Arrow said.

“I apologize, sir,” Ralph said. “I know not what causes the attack to fail.”

“A lack of practice, of that I am sure. This attack is new to you, ‘tis but a matter of you growing used to it,” Mr. Arrow concluded. “Attempt to use Hyper Fang on me once more.”

* * *

Mr. Arrow’s training continued through the next few days. Zoey and Ralph did there best to keep up with the Alakazam’s instructions and while some progress was made, the only real improvements were that Zoey and Ralph had started getting used to using moves they already knew repeatedly and being able to use them anytime anywhere instead of learning anything new.

Today was their last day of training before they were due to set sail and Mr. Arrow was training them to do true battle.

It was not going particularly well.

Currently, Mr. Arrow was battling Zoey; and while her dodging was still as good as ever, her attacks were decidedly not.

Zoey dodged a Drain Punch and attempted to fire a Shadow Ball at the Alakazam. Unfortunately, she fell into her old habit and when she tried to launch it, it dissipated.

“Damn it all!” Zoey cried in frustration before realizing Mr. Arrow was not waiting.

Another Drain Punch came at her and she barely avoided a direct hit by jumping in the air. Zoey’s body then glowed with red and orange energy and she threw herself back down towards Mr. Arrow, ramming his head with her own. Mr. Arrow recoiled slightly from the hit as Zoey jumped back in front of his and attempted to fire a Shadow Ball again. Again, however, it dissipated when she tried to launch it.

Mr. Arrow responded with a Swift, launching a swarm of golden stars at the Zorua. And Swift never missed.

Before the mass of golden stars could hit Zoey, they were surrounded by a blue-purple aura and stopped in their tracks. Mr. Arrow then used the Psychic he had started to destroy the stars one by one. Once they were gone, he turned to Zoey.

“You fall into your old mistakes in battle,” he observed. “You continue to attempt Shadow Ball while still failing to generate the needed energy when you fire it.”

Zoey looked away from Mr. Arrow, annoyance still clear on her face.

“We shall have to practice this more,” Mr. Arrow concluded. “And now Ralph, it is your turn.”

“Y-yes, sir,” Ralph mumbled as he took Zoey’s place in front of Mr. Arrow.

Jim, serving as an informal referee, raised his hand and then brought it down. “Begin battle!” he cried.

Mr. Arrow began by launching Swift once again. The horde of stars caused Ralph to panic and attempt in vain to dodge them. He was hit by several and knocked to the ground. He was able to shake it off, Mr. Arrow seemed to have not used his full power for the moment, and faced the Alakazam. Ralph was enveloped in a white glow and charged at Mr. Arrow with incredible speed. The Rattata rammed into the Alakazam’s chest with the Quick Attack, though Mr. Arrow only shifted his footing in response and seemed undamaged. This gave him the chance to power up a Drain Punch in one of his fists and attempt to strike Ralph with it.

Fortunately, Ralph bounced off Mr. Arrow before the Drain Punch could hit him and returned to a safe distance.

“That evasion of his Drain Punch was well done, Ralph!” Jim cheered from the sidelines.

“He used Drain Punch?” Ralph asked. “My eyes never sighted such a thing.”

Ralph did see the Swift attack that was launched at him. He panicked again and was hit by several as he tried to evade. He got back up and readied his yet to be mastered Hyper Fang. He charged his opponent again, but this time Mr. Arrow was able to put up a Protect to block the attack. Ralph retreated to a distance again.

“Cease with these physical attacks, Ralph,” Mr. Arrow instructed. “You must practice your Dark Pulse.”

“How must I?” Ralph asked. “I have only used but once, and still am uncertain as to how.”

“You must summon your darkest thoughts and concentrated them into an aura within you,” Mr. Arrow started. “Upon reaching the desired point, you unleash them at your opponent.”

Ralph nodded and did as he was asked. He thought long and hard, trying to summon those dark ideas from himself and concentrate them all together.

But he found nothing.

“I… I cannot do as you have asked, Mr. Arrow,” Ralph admitted. “I have not a dark thought to summon.”

“Such is Ralph,” Zoey commented. “Never would he wish evil on anyone or attack anyone but for his own defense.”

“Our current training session excluded of course,” Mr. Arrow said as he stood down to think. “Consider when you used Dark Pulse upon me at our first meeting. What thoughts or emotions swam within your mind?”

Ralph thought about it. “Anger,” he replied. “I felt great wrath that you attacked Zoey with such force and Ms. Zoroark in spite of her weakened state.”

Mr. Arrow thought about this before looking to the sky. “I fear I must leave you with advice in the place of further practice,” he said. “I must see to the final preparations for our voyage due to begin tomorrow.”

“What advice would you give?” Zoey asked.

“That you, Zoey, practice using Shadow Ball correctly. Your old habit yet remains ingrained in your mind; it must be purged if you are to use Shadow Ball in a battle.”

Zoey nodded.

“You, Ralph, must learn to forgo your panic. It slows your ability to avoid attacks which will instead hit you. You must also learn how to best make Dark Pulse work; a source of dark thoughts must be found before you can use it.”

Ralph also nodded.

With that, Mr. Arrow took his leave.

“Tomorrow, brothers,” Zoey started. “Tomorrow our voyage begins!”

“Do either of you think us ready?” Ralph asked.

“We shall be more ready by being well-rested upon the morning when Professor Livesey arrives for us,” Jim said.

Zoey and Ralph agreed. They had an early dinner and retired to bed early as well, fully expecting to be up and ready when Trelawney, Livesey, and their Pokémon came to collect them.

They still needed to be woken up by Dr. Joy the next morning.

Neither the Professor nor the Squire seemed annoyed by having to wait for the kids to ready themselves. They patiently conversed with Ms. Zoroark as they ate breakfast.

“I am trusting you both and the other officers with their safety,” Ms. Zoroark said. “Seeing as I am unable to perform the task myself.”

“They shall come to no harm under our watch,” Trelawney assured.

“And I shall see Mr. Arrow keeps his methods in check throughout,” Professor Livesey added.

Ms. Zoroark smiled. “Do have him keelhauled for me if he should lay a single unwarranted claw upon my wards.”

Soon the kids emerged from the dining room with Dr. Joy. The eager looks of Jim and Zoey had dissipated somewhat when they were reminded of what they were leaving behind. They and Ralph quickly rushed to their guardian, restricted again to the sofa while she recovered. The Zoroark wasted no time gripping them in a hug.

“Take care of each other,” she said. “You returning with your lives is of greater value than any gold that may be upon that island.”

“Of course, mother,” Zoey said. “I’ll see my brothers protected.”

“We shall be safe Ms. Zoroark,” Ralph assured. “We’ll follow the instructions of the Professor and other officers to the letter.”

“You should worry about your own recovery, mo-Ms. Zoroark,” Jim said. He hoped no-one had noticed that near flub of his. He still was not quite sure about saying that particular “m” word yet.

Ms. Zoroark released her hold on her children. “Now go, your ship is waiting,” she encouraged.

The kids nodded and turned to Professor Livesey. “Jim, have you the map within your coat?” she asked.

Jim nodded and shifted himself to reveal a corner of the document sewn into the inside of his coat.

“Then let us set off to set sail,” Professor Livesey said, as she and Trelawney led the kids out of Dr. Joy’s house and towards the docks where the _Mt. Coronet_ and their voyage awaited.

* * *

It was easy to spot the _Mt._ _Coronet_ amongst the other ships in the port. She was the one surrounded by a horde of Pikachu currently being barred from boarding by a group of humans and Pokémon. Among those humans was the cook John Silver, who seemed to have taken charge.

“Ahoy, Squire Trelawney!” Silver called. “This Pikachu colony claims to be our guests on this voyage!”

“As they should, for they are!” Trelawney replied as he waded through the horde of yellow mice. “They are to accompany us on this mapping mission for their own recreation.”

Silver raised an eyebrow at this, but nodded. “Stand down, all,” he ordered.

The blockade of humans and Pokémon lost the aggressive stances they held before and boarded the ship. The kids, Trelawney, Livesey, and their Pokémon assistants followed. Zoey then parked herself at the gangplank that allowed people and Pokémon to board.

“Approach now one after the other and hand to me your pass,” she instructed. “Once aboard, please travel below deck while the crew prepares to weigh anchor and depart.”

The Pikachu collectively nodded. Pedal was the first to approach and hand over her pass.

“A hundred thanks to you once again for this opportunity,” she said.

“And a hundred your welcomes are returned,” Zoey replied.

Jim, Ralph, and Salva watched as Zoey collected the passes.

“‘Twas her who invited the Pikachu aboard, aye?” questioned the voice of John Silver behind them.

“Aye,” Jim replied. “She’s always been one to try her hand at business. This voyage of recreation is her most successful venture yet.”

Silver nodded. “No better place for recreation exists than the islands we sail towards.”

“You've been to the Decolore Islands before, have you not?” Jim asked.

“I have, aye! A paradise of water and warmth they can be if ‘tis not the season for storms.”

“Storms, Mr. Silver?” Ralph asked.

“Aye, great cyclones as smarter people call them,” the Sea Cook elaborated. “The winds blow with such force as too ripe the masts from a vessel's hull, and the waves grow to the size of mountains to wash away the untrained sailor to their doom.”

Ralph began shuddering. Salva pulled him close to soothe him.

“Please refrain from such stories, Mr. Silver,” Jim implored. “Ralph is very much uncomfortable sailing as it is, without any stories of its risks.

“Ah, a thousand apologies then, Ralph.”

As Zoey collected the final boarding pass a familiar Alakazam walked up the gangplank. Mr. Arrow was a bit more dressed for his role as the First Mate the moment. A tricorn was upon his head between his large ears and he wore a coat with his rank insignia sewn onto his shoulders over a plain white waistcoat. He did not wear any trousers though.

Mr. Silver stood at attention and gave a salute in the First Mate's presence; the kids and Salva did not and got Mr. Arrow’s attention for it.

“You would do well to imitate Mr. Silver’s conduct when in the presence of a superior officer,” the Alakazam instructed sternly.

The kids and Salva did as they were told.

“That is much more fitting, at ease,” Mr. Arrow accepted allowing everyone to drop their salutes. “I should hope such a misstep does not occur in the presence of our captain.”

“<Shall they be wroth should we fail to salute them?>” Salva asked.

“Most certainly,” Mr. Arrow warned with a serious look. “The captain shall find not but the strictest following of proper decorum acceptable in his presence. Shall he be wroth you ask? I have known his rage to erupt at the mispronouncing of a word!”

“A captain with no patience,” Silver reminisced. “Once upon a time I sailed under a man with such a disposition; though his temper was the source of laughter, not of fear.”

“The temper of our Captain sows nothing but fear in his sailors and officers, so I shall have this ship ready for his imminent arrival post-haste!” Mr. Arrow ordered. “Silver, you are the cook, begin readying midday meals; the captain shall likely want for such when he arrives.”

“Aye, aye, sir!” Silver jovially replied before hobbling to the ship's galley on his crutch.

“Salva, as the assistant to our navigator, report to your station at her side.”

“<Yes, sir,>” Salva replied with a bit less eagerness than Silver had.

“You cabin children shall assist in scrubbing the top decks clean. The poop deck shall be your charge.”

“We’re to clean the room with the chamber pots?” Zoey asked in confusion and slight disgust.

“No,” Mr. Arrow said with some annoyance as he pointed to the slightly elevated part of the deck at the rear of the ship. “That there is the poop deck, see it cleaned to the point your faces reflect in it.”

“Yes, sir,” the kids replied before moving to the poop deck to do as instructed.

“Can we even clean our assigned area to the first mate’s desired extent?” Ralph questioned.

Jim chuckled. “I doubt he meant such a thing in seriousness. It was but an exaggeration on his part, I think.”

“I shall still try nonetheless,” Zoey proudly proclaimed. “It’ll be a great sight to see the First Mate’s face should we achieve his exaggeration.”

* * *

Despite their best efforts, Jim, Zoey, and Ralph had not turned the poop deck into a mirror when they heard the First Mate call out to the crew again about an hour later.

“All hands on deck!” Mr. Arrow cried. “The captain’s carriage approaches, and all officers and sailors must be prepared for inspection and review!”

Everyone aboard the ship, except for the Pikachu horde below deck, hurried to follow the First Mate’s orders. Two rows were formed to create an improvised pathway for the captain to walk down and inspect the crew once aboard. In one line were officers and more important crewmembers; Squire Trelawney, Chester, Professor Livesey, Salva, Jim, Zoey, and Ralph. In the other row were the common sailors with John Silver at their head. Mr. Arrow stood at the end of the path in between the two sets of crewmembers.

“Upon the captain's boarding, all members of this crew shall stand at attention and provide the expected respect befitting of your station,” Mr. Arrow continued. “Hark! He approaches!”

Everyone stood at attention, though their eyes also wandered towards the bottom of the gangplank where the captain of their vessel approached.

The captain in question strode up onto the ship, though he stopped at the beginning of the pathway.

As Livesey had said, the captain was also Pokémon. He was a small blue otter-like Pokémon with two sea-shells attached to his thighs. He was still in uniform; similar to Mr. Arrow, he wore a tricorn hat and a coat over a waistcoat. Unlike Mr. Arrow, however, the captain’s rank insignia was a badge placed on the breast of its coat. The Dewott captain was followed by a dozen much taller red and black Pokémon with bodies that resembled suits of armor made out of blades, particularly their war helmet-like head. These guards only wore white cross belts over their torsos that carefully worked around the pair of steel blades on their stomachs.

“Captain on deck!” Mr. Arrow cried. “Attention!”

Everyone went rigid and saluted in the captain’s presence. The Dewott began to walk down the pathway created for him by the rows of crew members, looking over them both as he went. Upon reaching Mr. Arrow, the Alakazam saluted as well.

“Captain Alexander Smollett,” the First Mate started. “Though she is not yet ready to sail, the _Mt._ _Coronet_ is yours to command.”

“Much gratitude Mr. Arrow,” the Captain replied in a masculine voice befitting a young adult. “Continue seeing to her readiness, we shall carry out role call upon its completion.”

“Yes, sir,” Mr. Arrow replied before turning to the regular crew members. “Resume your work!” he barked.

“Aye, aye, sir,” was John Silver’s reply as he and the rest of the sailors resumed their tasks.

Captain Smollett turned to the other officers and important crew members. “I would speak to you in my cabin, all of you.”

Everyone nodded and followed him the cabin in the back of the ship; the dozen Bisharp staying outside as guards.

The Captain’s Cabin was not quite as immaculate as expected, but it was still the cleanest and most organized part of the ship. A long table rested in the centre with chairs at each end and on both sides; in one corner was a globe of the known world; and in another was a desk where the captain likely kept important documents and writings.

The captain took a seat at the far end of the table with the stern windows at his back. “Take your seats,” he instructed.

The Squire took the seat at the other end of the table while Jim, Zoey, and Ralph sat on one side with Livesey, Salva, and Chester on the other.

“I am acquainted with you Squire, the financier of this voyage,” the Captain began. “As well, I am acquainted with you Livesey, our navigator, and cartographer. I have yet, however, to be introduced to the cause of our voyage.” He turned to the kids at their side of the table. “You three are Jim, Zoey, and Ralph, am I not correct?”

“You are captain, sir,” the three replied.

The Dewott nodded. “Have any of you the map?”

“I do,” Jim spoke up.

“I should like very much to see it for myself, at last.”

Jim removed his coat which the map was still sewn to the inside of. He laid it as flat as he could on the table, allowing everyone present to look at it.

“By the legends,” Smollett said under his breath. “And you, Livesey, have the instructions for how to navigate this map in your possession still?”

“Yes, sir,” the Professor replied. She pulled out a folded piece of paper from her waistcoat pocket for all to see then unfolded it and placed it over the instructions on the map.

“Very good, then all seems to be in order,” Captain Smollett surmised. “Yet there is one element that I have yet to clarify.”

“What might that be, Captain?” Trelawney asked.

“The elaborateness of your Shiny Remoraid,” the Captain replied. “Mr. Arrow relayed to me the public purpose of this voyage was to map the Decolore Islands, yet there is the unmistakable scent of a Pikachu colony on my ship.”

“‘Tis the result of friend Zoey’s great ingenuity!” Squire Trelawney explained. “She proposed allowing tourists aboard the vessel to further mask our intentions!”

Captain Smollett turned to Zoey. “Is this true?”

“Yes, sir,” Zoey replied. She conveniently left out the part where she was piggybacking another business venture on top of the voyage.

“And they are unaware of our true intentions?”

“Yes, captain.”

“Can they be trusted to not fall out of line during this voyage?”

Zoey would normally have responded with nothing but confidence in her voice, but Smollett’s interrogating look caught her off guard.

“Yes, captain?” she answered.

“Do you ask me, or tell me?” the Captain continued.

Zoey hesitated for a minute to summon her courage. “I tell you, sir, yes they can.”

“If I may interject, Captain,” Livesey spoke up. “I have opposed this plan since its inception, and hold the firmest conviction that it is and shall be more damaging than beneficial.”

“You would have them removed from this vessel and the voyage, yes?” Smollett asked.

“I would,” Livesey replied.

“The Squire has given the plan his blessing and support, this much I know,” Smollett continued. “But what the thoughts on the plan are now is of no consequence. They are here, and to remove them would be, I fear, a move most suspicious to all aboard. They shall remain and be tolerated, though Zoey shall be held to account for any of their transgressions.”

Zoey looked taken aback by this and was about to refute it, but a look from the Dewott made her close her mouth and nod.

The Captain rose from his seat and walked over to the globe sitting in the corner. “Now I shan’t lie to you all, I have a great dislike for treasure voyages, and I dislike them above all when they are secret. In such a voyage, I fear, mutiny and discord amongst all the crew is inevitable. I captain this voyage only because I suspect none else would, and I have every intention to see this voyage done with all haste and secrecy. I do sincerely hope you are as aware of such risks as I.”

“We are, Captain,” Jim, Ralph and Zoey replied together.

“As am I,” Professor Livesey added.

“<And us,>” Salva and Chester agreed.

Everyone turned to Squire Trelawney, expecting him to concur.

“This voyage shall most certainly be safe,” he said. “You should quiet your worries, captain; I hear ‘tis no good for one’s mental well being.”

Livesey put a hand to her forehead. Captain Smollett opened his mouth to further explain himself, but a knock on the door caught his attention.

“Enter,” he said.

The Bisharp on the other side of the doors opened them, allowing a familiar Alakazam to come inside. Mr. Arrow saluted.

“Captain, the preparations are complete. We may begin role call at your discretion,” he reported.

Smollett looked to Trelawney with frustration but nodded to Mr. Arrow. “Collect the crew. We take the role in five minute's time.”

* * *

At the agreed-upon time, Mr. Arrow blew into a whistle to get the attention of the rest of the crew. He, the Captain, the rest of the officers, and kids remained on the quarterdeck of the vessel, overlooking the mixed crew of humans and Pokémon on the main deck.

“Role call!” Mr. Arrow called out. “Respond to your name when announced!” he cleared his throat before beginning. “John Silver!”

“Aye, aye, sir!” the familiar middle-aged cook called in reply.

“Georgia Olivia Keefe!”

“Aye!” a woman holding a pair of sacks called out.

“Tomos!”

“Aye, aye!” a male Toxtricity also holding his own two sacks replied.

“Dick!”

Amid some immature snickering from crew and officers an embarrassed man answered. “Aye, sir.”

Mr. Arrow cleared his throat before continuing. “Garch!”

“Garrr!” a male Garchomp replied.

“Thomas Morgan!”

“Huh?” a confused looking man answered.

Jim turned to Ralph. “Do these sailors not strike you as familiar?”

Ralph nodded. “Aye, some more than others.”

Mr. Arrow was about to continue but hesitated at the next name before calling it out. “Captain Flint!”

“Captain Flint! Captain Flint!” Everyone turned to look at small parrot-like Pokémon whose head resembled an eighth note perched on the deck’s railing next to Silver.

Jim, Zoey, and Ralph looked to each other. That Chatot was not an acquaintance of the one-legged cook, was it?

Mr. Arrow continued, ignorant of the kids’ concern. “Bad Kitty!”

“How bad do you want it?” A Zangoose replied with a sultry voice, specifically the Zangoose who had served the kids and Squire Trelawney lunch recently at the Spyglass.

“She’s most definitely here on Silver’s account,” Zoey whispered to her friends. They nodded in agreement.

Mr. Arrow looked confused at the next name. “Thomas Morgan!”

“Huh?” Thomas Morgan replied, sounding and looking just as perplexed as last time.

“David Jones!”

“Here!” A man answered.

“Blue Croc!”

A blue bipedal crocodilian Pokémon belched out an alarm clock before replying. “Gator!”

“Israel Hands!”

For the first time, there was no response.

“Israel Hands!” Mr. Arrow repeated, looking out over the crew to see if he could spot the name's owner.

A blue and white humanoid Pokémon that resembled a clown and had a diamond-shaped crystal in its torso gave the first mate two thumbs up.

“From henceforth, you will speak when spoken too, Mr. Hands!” the Alakazam ordered.

The Mr. Mime nodded.

Mr. Arrow decided to ignore him for now. “James Claw!”

“Goon!” a black and white, bipedal badger-like Pokémon replied. This Obstagoon was easily the most unnerving member of the crew yet, given how he was sharpening his claws against one another as he replied.

“Thomas Morgan…” Mr. Arrow trailed off upon realizing what he was reading for the third time.

“Huh?”

The first mate sighed before continuing. “Joan!”

“Aye!” a woman with a scar going down the left side of her face and resting a musket on her right shoulder answered.

“Other Joan!”

“Aye, aye!” a woman with a scar going down the right side of her face and resting a musket on her left shoulder answered.

The officers and other important crew members looked to each other. The more they saw of this crew the more unseemly it got. The only one who seemed perfectly accepting of the crew was Squire Trelawney.

Mr. Arrow called out the next name. “Eldritch Slaughter von Cannibal O’Brian the Cannibal!”

Captain Smollett looked over to the list as if to make sure Mr. Arrow was reading it right. Everyone looked back to the crew in trepidation.

A humanoid Pokémon whose body resembled a flowing dress and had green curled hair stepped forward. “Aye,” the Gardevoir replied.

Everyone on the quarterdeck stared with wide eyes. The exceptions were Professor Livesey, who put her face in her hands; and Squire Trelawney, who nodded happily. At this point, Captain Smollett held up his paw to stop Mr. Arrow from continuing even though there were still several sailors whose names had not been called. “Enough,” he said. “Sailors, have this ship underway! Set her on a course due south!”

The assembled crew nodded and set about their tasks to get the _Mt._ _Coronet_ unmoored from the dock and moving. The Captain, however, turned back to his officers and the kids.

“I would speak to you all once more in my cabin,” he said. “Immediately.”

Everyone quickly moved back into the captain’s cabin and sat back in the seats they had taken before. The exception was Mr. Arrow, who stood by Captain Smollett’s side.

“Who has hired such a crew!?” the Dewott demanded. “Never have I sailed with such cutthroat scoundrels and crystal clear villains in my career at sea! Who has hired them!?”

It was a very easy answer; everyone pointed to Squire Trelawney (half of them without even looking), including the man himself who seemed confused as to why the captain was yelling at him.

“What criteria did these vagabonds meet that made them worthy of this crew, Squire?” Smollett asked somewhat tensely.

“Why that they had sailing experience of course!” the Squire replied.

“Were their histories and habits not worthy of consideration in your eyes?”

“I had considered it,” Trelawney replied. “But John Silver, who aided me in selecting our crew, spoke very highly of them all.”

“You chose our crew of sailors on the word of the ship’s cook?” Mr. Arrow asked, aghast.

“Aye, Mr. Silver is a former sailor himself and of great seafaring experience. Why should I have not trusted his word?”

Mr. Arrow groaned and put a hand to his face while Captain Smollett sank into his chair to the point he was almost hidden behind the table.

“Do you recall, Squire, my distaste for voyages in search of treasure?”

“Of course, you spoke of it not much more than an hour ago. I still find your concern most overdone”

“All your crew has done is made my concern feel more in need than before,” the Dewott replied. “Alas, it is too late to replace this crew; and I suspect the one we have would mutiny here and now if word of such an action came to them.”

“What are we to do, captain?” Ralph asked, nervously.

“We proceed as planned, though with increased vigilance for signs of treason amidst this most repulsive of crews. Should anyone hear or see anything unnatural, that person shall report it to another officer. Am I understood?”

“Yes, captain,” was the unanimous response from everyone.

Everyone except for Squire Trelawney, anyway; who was then stared at by everyone as the ship lurched somewhat and began moving.

He finally sighed under the expectant eyes of everyone else in the room. “Yes, captain.”

Outside the windows in the rear of the cabin, the officers and kids could see the port gradually growing distant as the _Mt._ _Coronet_ began sailing down the eastern coastline of Galar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will definitely be going on hiatus. Perhaps the first part of Act III will get posted should there be a lull in homework, but for those of you who have stuck to this story the soonest I can guarantee a new chapter is December at the earliest. 
> 
> In the meantime feel free to provide constructive criticism to the story as it is now while I drown in University homework.


	11. Act III.I: Voyage of the Mt. Coronet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we join the continuing voyage in medias res.

**Act III - The Sea**

* * *

Part I - _Voyage of the_ Mt. Coronet

* * *

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

Never had Jim imagined that there was a worse way to be pulled from sleep then by Zoey licking his cheek. Yet here aboard the fair ship _Mt._ _Coronet_ were a few options that were much, much worse.

Today, as an example, Jim was awakened by what Mr. Silver had jokingly called “the Banished One’s alarm clock.” It was the ship’s bell, rung at exactly 8:30 in the morning every day by Mr. Arrow; never a moment late or early. It certainly did its job; the adrenaline coursing through Jim after being so violently pulled from sleep made it impossible to fall back into it. However, he would not call waking up with a pounding heart and an aching head a great way to start the morning.

That being said, it was still preferable to the other way he had been woken up: the ship rocking back and forth on the sea, which often led to him feeling nauseous and seconds away from heaving the dinner from last night back up the way it went down.

Fortunately, the sea was rather calm this morning, and the only other sound to be heard once the bell stopped was Mr. Arrow giving commands to the sailors. Jim rose from his hammock and looked around. Zoey, Ralph, and Salva were shifting about in their own small hammocks as they woke up, and Professor Livesey was rising from her bed. A benefit to being a very important crewmember was having the privileges of an officer, despite having the role of a ship’s boy. One of those privileges was getting to sleep in one of the officer's cabins instead of amongst the regular sailors; though Livesey insisted they sleep in her cabin in case the crew tried anything.

Once “good mornings” had been exchanged and enough sleep had worn off, the small group reported to the Captain’s Cabin for their breakfast and morning briefing. Captain Smollett, Mr. Arrow, Squire Trelawney, and the Chesnaught Chester were waiting for them.

“Greetings to all,” the Captain started. “How does this morning find you?”

“Quite fine, I say,” Squire Trelawney replied.

“Acceptable,” was Professor Livesey’s response.

Chester gave his affirmative reply in Pokémon speak, Salva on the other paw:

“Well enough, sir,” she said with a big smile on her face.

The Captain nodded. “Your reply and increasing language skills are both pleasing to hear,” he said. “Ralph’s lessons continue to produce results of increasing greatness.”

Ralph looked somewhat bashful at the praise. “Thank you, sir,” he said.

“Now, we must speak of business,” the Dewott resumed. “A full week has passed us since our voyage began. Professor Livesey, what say you of our time to arrival?”

“If the sea and winds should remain in their serene state from this day hence, only another week should pass before we arrive at the Decolore Archipelago; after which, it is simply a matter of finding the correct island,” the Professor replied.

“Very good,” Smollett continued. “As we grow nearer to the island—.”

There was a knock on the door to the cabin.

“Breakfast, officers!” a familiar cook cried from the other side.

“Let him enter,” the Captain commanded.

The doors opened and John Silver entered, carefully pushing two tea carts. On one were fresh pancakes, waffles, sourdough toast, fried vegetables, a bowl of fruit salad, and eggs prepared in various ways; all carefully arranged around each other. Small dishes held butter and creamed cheese, and there was a large jug of maple syrup. It looked to be a fine breakfast spread. The other tea cart held flagons of drinks and the glasses that would hold them.

“Mr. Silver, what drinks do you serve with this meal?” the Captain asked, staring at drinks with suspicion.

“Why, the finest liquor aboard this ship, Captain,” Silver replied. He then gestured to each jug in sequence. “Here sits a ripe apple cider, mixed with cinnamon to provide an extra spice to its taste. Here, a batch of Wyndon Dry Gin for the more adventurous consumer. And lastly—.”

“I need no elaboration on what matter of alcohol you serve, Mr. Silver,” Smollett interrupted. “Its status as alcohol is quite informative enough, and there shall be no consumption of it during this voyage by officer or sailor.”

Arrow, Trelawney, and Livesey gave out muffled groans of disappointment.

“Surely, with the stress of your stations, you would desire some of the ships liquors to relieve it, no?” Silver asked.

“Even if such a belief were correct, certainly not at this morning hour,” Smollett replied. “Have your other drinks been exhausted already?”

“They have not, sir. Would you drink them in the stead of alcohol?”

“Yes, we would. Make it so, Mr. Silver,” the Captain ordered.

“Aye, aye, sir. Meanwhile, do eat your breakfasts with all haste afore their warmth is lost.”

No one took the Sea Cook’s advice since it was obvious Smollet was not finished. The Captain waited until the cook had left the cabin and seemed to get far enough away before resuming his point.

“As I had been saying, as our distance to the island grows smaller I would have the crew monitored closely,” he said. “Our true mission has remained a secret for our voyage thus far, but it shall grow harder to hide the nearer our destination draws.”

Squire Trelawney scoffed. “And I still voice my belief that your suspicious are for causes greatly exaggerated, if not non-existent,” he criticized. “What cause but their admittedly unkempt appearance has given you reason to consider the crew unworthy of our trust?”

“That the map’s guardians and our cartographer have seen fit to keep secret their possession of the map is one. That, as they say, several of the wicked buccaneers who sacked their home to claim the map remain at large is another.”

“The only vagabond from that night who has shown his face was the Houndoom Black Shuck, and I personally saw to his arrest! You would accuse this crew of being the same villains who destroyed the children’s home?”

Smollett turned to Jim, Zoey, and Ralph. “It is the children who find similarities between the pirates of that night that the crew, not I.”

Trelawney looked to the children in surprise but did not say anything else.

“And I personally question the Cook’s attempt to serve us alcohol at so early an hour,” the Captain added.

There was another knock at the door. “Milk and tea to be served!” said the voice of the cook currently being discussed.

John Silver was admitted with another tea cart, this time carrying less alcoholic beverages.

“A thousand apologies for the earlier misstep, captain,” Silver said.

“You are forgiven, though do avoid such mistakes in the future,” the Captain responded.

“Of course, sir,” Silver replied. “Now, if I may make a request, I ask for the assistance of Jim Hawkins in my galley.”

“For what reason?”

“On stable ground, one leg is not so impeding; on a ship that rocks upon the sea like a babes cradle balance betrays me quite readily. An assistant with two legs to stand on would help me greatly, and David works the rigging.”

The Captain thought for a minute and nodded. “Your reasoning is sound. Jim, report to the galley for the day to assist Mr. Silver upon the conclusion of this briefing.”

“Yes, captain,” Jim replied.

Silver gave a joyful chuckle. “‘Twill be an easy assignment, Jim,” he said. “I await you below decks.”

The sea cook took his leave with a smile. Having been waiting for the drinks, everyone at the table began taking shares of the breakfast meal. Before they began eating, the Captain spoke up one last time.

“That last brings me to our final point of order; our roles for the day. Jim has been assigned to the galley. Zoey, you shall continue to represent us amongst your guests in the cargo hold.”

“Aye, aye, captain,” Zoey acknowledged.

“Ralph and Salva, you shall assist her.”

“Yes, sir,” the two replied. Both of them in clear human speak.

“The rest of us shall resume at our natural posts; I and Livesey at the helm so to command and navigate, Chesnaught being our eyes and ears amongst the common crew, and Trelawney…” he trailed off briefly. “…You may continue with whatever you have seen fit to occupy your time with.”

“Simply enjoying the voyage, Captain,” the Squire replied. “Now let us dine ‘ere this meal shall grow colder than it has already.”

This time, no one objected to the suggestion.

* * *

With his hunger vanquished by breakfast, Jim found his way below decks to the galley where it had been created. He pushed the tea carts with him as they were a more efficient way of carrying the dirty dishes. When he arrived, John Silver was busy cutting some vegetables.

“Ahoy, Jim,” the Cook greeted. “How did you find my breakfast this morning?”

“Quite delicious, as I have found every meal this voyage,” Jim replied with a smile.

“Such praise, it warms my old sailing heart.”

“I have returned the dishes from breakfast.” Jim gestured to the tea carts carrying them.

“Then your first task, if you would please, is to have them shining clean again,” Silver requested.

Jim nodded and quickly went to work. He had been washing dishes for years now; doing it on a ship should not be any different from doing it on land. Jim confidently picked up a platter, prepared to begin.

Then the ship rocked unexpectedly, throwing Jim off balance and causing him to drop the platter. It hit the floor and broke into thirds.

Jim grimaced and looked back to Silver, who had turned at the sound of the shattering. The sea cook seemed unaffected by the destroyed dishware.

Silver made a dismissive noise. “No need to fret over it, Jim,” he assured. “We’ve plenty of platters, and they were quite cheap at any rate.”

Jim nodded as he picked up the larger pieces and disposed of them in the waste bucket.

He was much more careful with the dishes afterwards, not that it slowed him down when it came to cleaning them. It was not long before Jim had them cleaned, dried, and stacked for future use.

“I’ve finished, Mr. Silver,” Jim said.

“Have you now?” Silver sounded surprised as he turned around to view Jim’s work. “My, my; such speed. You’ve done this task many times before, yes?”

“Aye, at an inn where I once worked.”

“The Admiral Benbow, it was called, yes?”

“Aye, it was my home and my place of employ until its destruction.”

Silver nodded sympathetically. “I recall your Zorua sibling screeching of how pirates destroyed it; do you know what reason could cause such an attack?”

Of course he did. But though the Sea Cook hardly seemed hostile or ill-intentioned, Jim had been ordered to keep the map and their true mission a secret.

“I do not,” he said mournfully. “I would prefer not to talk of it Mr. Silver,” he added to try and change the subject. “It remains a very fresh wound.”

“Oh, a thousand apologies, matey,” Silver said, sympathy in his voice. “I had no intent to pry. I ask this instead: what drew you to the sea, Jim?”

“The navigator, Professor Livesey, is an acquaintance of my guardian. Knowing of our newfound hardships, she offered paid positions aboard this voyage to myself and my siblings.” That was another bald-faced lie, but it had enough truth and plausibility to it that Silver might believe it.

“What of your guardian?”

“She remains in Galar, recovering from injuries given to her in battle by those wicked pirates. Where she in better condition she would be here as well.”

Silver chuckled. “She sounds akin to a mother any child would dream of having.”

Jim flinched. Referring to Ms. Zoroark with the m-word, at least in the context of his relationship to her, still did not feel right to him. “She is not my mother, Mr. Silver; my mother has been deceased for four years.”

Silver nodded solemnly again. “My greatest sympathies for such a loss at your age; you are blessed with luck that your guardian treats you as though you were her own.”

Jim looked at Silver, unconvinced of such. “I don’t know that for certain, Mr. Silver. I don’t know how being judged simply because I’m being raised by a Pokémon counts as a benefit of luck.”

“‘Tis a downside,” Silver agreed. “But any child would want for a guardian, a mother, who will fight for their safety at the expense of her own. And your guardian seems a perfect example, Jim; and whether or not you call her “mother” or others approve, you need not be ashamed by a difference in species.”

Jim smiled at the encouragement. “Thank you, Mr. Silver. Though, I still wish to forge friendships with humans to match those I have with Pokémon.”

“Well then, perhaps you should begin calling me ‘Long John.’”

“Why is that?”

“‘Tis how my friends address me.”

It took Jim a few moments to process the Sea Cook’s words, but when he did his face gained a bigger smile than before.

“Or perhaps you could address me as ‘Barbecue,’ ‘tis another name used.”

“Why is that, Long John?”

“My unashamed passion and love for barbecued meals, friend Jim. I have what you could call a ‘special talent’ for cooking ingredients in such a fashion.”

“I fear I’ve never had any barbecued meals, Mr.—, Long John,” Jim corrected himself. 

Long John smiled back and chuckled. “Come hither, friend Jim, I’ll teach you the culinary art of barbecue, though you must wait for our return to dry land to attempt it yourself. We would not wish to risk setting the good _Mt. Coronet_ ablaze in an accident, would we?”

“Certainly not, Long John.”

Jim eagerly stood next to Long John at the counter as he began slicing some bread to place alongside the vegetables he had been cutting earlier. As he watched, a scampering sound was heard. Both sailors looked towards where the sound came from and caught a glimpse of a fleeing yellow tail.

Long John shook his head and gave an annoyed grunt. “I cannot call myself a proponent of your sibling Zoey’s side business. Stealing food from our here galley has become a most unhealthy habit amongst those Pikachu.”

“I’ll speak to Zoey about it on your behalf, Long John; or perhaps she shall see the stolen food herself,” Jim assured. “Then she shall raise it to the Pikachu colony’s leader, hopefully.”

“Many thanks to you, Jim,” Long John said. “Once I’ve finished this lesson, what say we take lunch up in the crow's nest? There shan’t be much to view, but it’s nonetheless a mesmerizing sight.”

Jim nodded, more than happy to spend time with his new friend.

* * *

The thieving Pikachu scurried down to the lowest deck, otherwise called the cargo hold, of the _Mt. Coronet_ where the rest of its colony was staying for the trip. Today was pretty much the same as the last week had been, everyone primarily spent their time enjoying each others’ company and playing what games had been made available. It usually involved either pantomiming or playing cards. The Pikachu attempted to reintegrate with the rest of their colony quietly and seamlessly.

“And where has that piece of bread come from?” came the voice of the Zorua that was their primary patron (and likely defender).

“<It… it was… um, a gift?>” the Pikachu replied in a boyish Poké speak.

“Were your voice not reminiscent of my own when I was caught sneaking cookies, I might have believed you,” Zoey said, unimpressed. “I suppose it’s too late to have you return it, but you will apologize to our cook when next you see him.”

“<Yes, ma’am.>”

“And should this happen again, I shall turn you over to the First Mate to be punished.”

“<Y-yes, ma’am, I understand ma’am.>” The Pikachu took off with his stolen snack but at a slower and more hesitant pace than before.

“Was there trouble, Miss Zoey?” a more familiar Pikachu asked.

“None to make much fuss over, friend Pedal,” Zoey replied. “It was only one of your followers not being nearly as sneaky with stolen food as they would believe.”

“Oh dear, I suppose a reminder that though we are guests we do not have free reign of the ship is needed,” Pedal sighed, “I apologize for any trouble we have been causing you, Ms. Zoey.”

“Many thanks, though I have yet to be subjected to the Captain’s wrath with regards to any of your followers’ antics.”

“No? But cries of frustration can be heard from the decks above. Are they not the result of my constituents?”

“I have not seen evidence of such things, but I know those outbursts come not from the officers but from the common crew member.”

“Does that not mean anything?”

“It seems not too, given the Captain’s lack of trust in them.”

“Why does he have none?”

Zoey was about to cavalierly answer the Pikachu’s question truthfully before she caught herself. Even if the Captain was more trusting of the Pikachu colony, it would probably be a poor idea to tell exactly why the Captain distrusted the actual crew.

“Ms. Zoey?” Pedal asked.

“I know not why,” the Zorua quickly lied. “Perhaps he finds them inexperienced or lacking in professionalism.”

Pedal considered Zoey’s response.

_Does she not believe me?_

“They seem perfectly experienced in the practice of sailing to me,” Pedal finally said.

Zoey internally sighed in relief. “Perhaps to untrained eyes such as ours,” she commented. “However, the Captain has sailed the seas for much longer than we. It would be unbecoming of him to be incapable of discerning the difference between a skilled crew and an inept one.”

“A fair point, though did he not select the crew himself? Why would he hire a crew he found unsuitable?”

“Again, I lack the answers to such questions. I wasn’t privy to nor involved in the selection of the crew.” Another lie; well, only the first part was, but still. An ill-feeling was starting to form in Zoey's stomach. _Please ask no more questions I cannot answer…_

“I suppose it is not my place to worry about such things at any rate,” Pedal concluded. “I’ll leave the issue of the crew to the Dewott who commands them. My concern should remain with seeing my constituents remain respectable guests.”

“Please allow me to be of assistance, Ms. Pedal,” Zoey requested. “It is through my business that you are all here anyway.”

Pedal smiled kindly at Zoey. “And now ‘tis your concern that is most appreciated,” she replied, nuzzling her cheek against Zoey’s. It tingled with the electricity stored in the Pikachu’s red pouches. “However, I think a lecture on proper voyage behavior would be best received from the mouth of the colony leader.”

Zoey watched the Pikachu take her leave to begin speaking with her followers. Now she had little to do but stand around and watch the colony of electric mice entertain themselves however they could. She also thought about her lie about the crew to Pedal. The Pikachu was right, this colony and its safety was her responsibility. So if the Captain thought the crew was untrustworthy should Pedal know the real reason why they were considered such?

No, to explain why would require telling of the treasure, and it was agreed upon quite a while ago that only the officers and important crewmembers be wary of this voyage’s true mission. Though that did not mean she was happy about having to lie about it. Perhaps that was the issue, the lying. Not only that, but who was being lied to. Lying to the strange and somewhat unnerving crew was one thing, but to lie to someone who had only ever been friendly, if perhaps overly affectionate, and seemed worthy of hers and the officer’s trust?

 _Every one of my senses calls it wrong. Perhaps I must talk of this with someone,_ Zoey thought. _But who?_

Her mother was not here, of course, so her first choice was not an option. Jim was probably still helping Mr. Silver in the galley, and the Captain would be annoyed by her leaving her post to find him (and the First Mate even more so). That left only Ralph, who would probably tell her something akin to “it must be done” but she had no one else. Looking around, she spotted Ralph off to a corner and walked over to him. It looked like he was currently teaching Salva more human language.

However as she got closer, she saw Ralph was _not_ teaching Salva. In actuality, the Scorbunny was standing next to him, as if she was helping him. Sitting in front of the two of them were some Pikachu from the colony.

“Now practice making the sound of the human letter ‘F,’” Ralph instructed. “Eff.”

“Eff!” Salva added very easily.

The Pikachu, on the other paw, made a variety of noises that revolved around the sounds of the letters “I” and “A”. They seemed quite disappointed that they could not match Salva’s seamless vocalization.

“<Fret not, students,>” Salva encouraged. “<As I was once in your place, I know how disappointing the first effort can be. But know that with practice, making the sounds and speaking the words shall grow easier.>” She cleared her throat. “I have not com-plete-ly, ta-ken to it my-self.” Though her words were understandable, the Scorbunny’s speech was slow and every syllable was treated like a single word in and of itself. She clearly had to stop and think between each syllable before trying to say it.

“Ahem, Ralph,” Zoey spoke up.

“Hello, Zoey,” Ralph answered.

“Would I be interrupting by asking to speak with you, in confidence?”

Ralph looked at his new students. “Would you agree to continue this lesson at another time?”

They all nodded in agreement.

“Thank you very much,” Ralph said with a smile. “Continue to practice your sounds outside of my teachings, else the instructions on how ebb from your minds.”

“<Yes, teacher!>” the Pikachu chorused before heading off to rejoin their friends.

Salva gave Ralph a quick nuzzle before following them. Ralph stared after her for a minute with dreamy eyes.

“Do you think she likes me?” Ralph asked dumbly.

“I need not theorize, I _know_ she does,” Zoey said.

Ralph turned to her in surprise. “I would have thought you would keep such a fact a secret for her to reveal.”

“I have already lied enough for one day, I fear to tell more would poison me.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Ralph looked to Zoey with concern.

Zoey ushered Ralph towards a more isolated part of the cargo hold before explaining herself.

“Whilst I spoke with colony leader Pedal the subject of the crew was discussed, and how the captain does not trust them.”

“Continue,” Ralph encouraged.

“Pedal asked of why the captain didn’t trust them, and I lied that I didn’t know his reasoning. To tell the truth would reveal our true mission.”

“Then you did the right thing,” Ralph said with sincerity.

“If such was true, why do I feel blighted by my own words?” Zoey asked. “Why do I feel I’m deserving of a punishment for some most horrible crime?”

“You simply don’t take to lying, that’s all,” Ralph said. “It’s an unpleasant thing, but under these circumstances a necessary evil.”

Zoey snorted. “That does little to dispel the sickening feeling in my stomach.”

Ralph smiled. “And that means you shall never lie when it is _un_ necessary, which is a great virtue to posses.”

Zoey looked up to Ralph. She began feeling somewhat better.

“Once the voyage has been completed and the treasure collected, you can tell everyone from Wyndon to Postwick about it.”

Zoey took on a confident smile. “I most certainly shall.”

“It’s pleasing to see you in good spirits again,” Ralph added cheerfully.

The two gave each other a soft headbutt before heading bck to the main group. Salva came up to them as they did, and now she seemed to be the one with an issue given how on edge she seemed.

“Salva, what troubles you?” Ralph asked.

“I hear things,” Salva replied in her slow, deliberate human speech. “Things that are un-erv-ing.”

“What do you mean?” Zoey asked.

“The Pik-a-chu whis-per a-bout how we act-u-al-y sail for pi-rat tr-ea-sure.”

Zoey and Ralph went wide-eyed as their brains raced to process this information. They could not have misheard Salva, seeing as she spoke so slowly.

“What,” the two replied.

* * *

On the top deck, it was a scene of trying to avoid boredom. The crewmembers were diligently enough doing their various jobs when they needed to, but the winds and the sea were calm enough that the ship did not need to be attended to every minute for the time being.

Captain Smollett, Mr. Arrow, and Professor Livesey, all stationed on the quarterdeck, simply kept watch from their post. It was admittedly hard to see or hear if the crew was up to anything from this distance; that was what Chester was for, and he could be seen wandering through the crew as they lazed about the top deck. The only common crewmember within earshot of the other officers was the helmsman, a tall though clearly aged man who nevertheless handled the wheel of the ship with masterful precision and took every order from Livesey without question. Even now, when he barely had to move the wheel to keep the ship on course, he stayed at his post with his hands on the wheel.

If only the rest of the crew could be so professional, even when there was not much work to do.

Instead, most of the crew had abandoned their stations. Now they simply danced, joked, and sang sea shanties; most of them did so rather off-key.

“Please tell me, what is this sailboat’s name?

It’s the sailboat Malarkey!

Please tell me truly, this sailboat’s name?

It’s the sailboat Malarkey!”

Smollett sighed. He did not need Chester’s report to learn of this dereliction of duty.

“A penny for your thoughts, Captain?” asked the voice of Trelawney.

The Captain looked over to the aristocrat, he was sitting in a chair he had somehow gotten aboard the ship and was calmly knitting something. He looked even more of a tourist as those Pikachu in the cargo hold.

“I doubt I need to tell for you to grasp what my mind concerns itself with,” Smollett replied as he looked at the crew with a distrustful eye.

Trelawney groaned in annoyance. “There is no work to be done now, Captain. What would you have the crew do to stave off the encroaching boredom?”

“Remain at their posts; the sea is unpredictable and the weather she lives under even more so. A responsible crew would continue to attend to their ship even if there is no immediate need to. They would not sing of it like they would a tavern roving harlot.”

“Such accusations!” Trelawney seemed insulted on the crew’s behalf. “They would never!”

The Captain and the Professor looked at each other while Mr. Arrow put a hand to his face. The three then became very silent, allowing the next set of lyrics from the crew to be crystal clear.

“She’s lovely aloft as she’s lovely below,

Is the sailboat Malarkey!

But she’s best on her back as you very well know!

That sailboat Malarkey!”

Smollett, Arrow, and Livesey patiently waited for an answer.

“Perhaps they do not speak of this vessel specifically?” Trelawney weakly suggested, he did not seem very convinced himself.

Smollett shook his head and groaned. “I would almost sell my soul to see this voyage conclude faster.”

“I repeat what I said this morning, Captain,” Livesey spoke up. “With these winds and seas as calm as they are, we should arrive in the archipelago by week's end.”

“With fairer winds, we might shorten that time,” Smollett grossed.

“Perhaps you should spend time in recreation, Captain,” the Squire suggested.

“A captain is the last who should leave his post.” Smollett sounded insulted at the suggestion. “Only when the ship of their command has safely anchored can the Captain take time for ‘recreation,’ as you put it.”

“And what exactly have you done these last few days, Captain? From where I stand–”

“Sit,” Arrow interjected.

Trelawney ignored him. “–you have done little but stare out at the crew and occasionally command a change in course on the advice of our navigator. You seem to possess plenty of available time to do whatever you fancy.”

“I. Will. Not. Leave. My. Post.” Smollett punctuated every word. “As it seems to have escaped your perception, Squire, you have just described the job of any ship’s captain: monitoring the crew and giving commands as needed.”

Trelawney sighed. He then got up to head back to his cabin. “Your fears remain most uncalled for, and your hostility towards the crew and obsession with professionalism shall be what incites rebellion amongst them.”

As the Squire took his leave, Smollett seemed somewhat shaken by his words. He looked down towards the ground trying to hide a developing look of misery.

“Ignore the words of that upper-class twit, Captain,” Livesey encouraged. “He is foolish, naïve, and firmly convinced his status makes him the naturally wiser being; as is common amongst people of his wealth and station.”

“Nevertheless, his words still sting as a Beedrill’s Fury Attack would,” Smollett replied. “Such is the case with insults which hold a basis in truth, whether the insulter is aware or not.”

Livesey was confused. “How do you mean, if I may ask, sir?”

Smollett was silent for a few moments before replying. “I shall say only that my dedication to professionalism has truly cost me in days gone by. To explain further would be too personal.”

Smollett did not continue. Mr. Arrow was looking at him sympathetically, and Livesey noticed.

“Are you privy to what the Captain speaks of?” she asked the Alakazam.

“I am, but I shall reveal nothing,” was the reply. “It is Captain Smollett’s issue to explain as he wishes, not mine.”

“Of course,” Livesey accepted. Trying to pry further would be rude and likely anger the Captain seeing as the mere thought of whatever he spoke of very clearly made him miserable.

The three officers turned their attention back to the crew, who collectively were still not at their posts and had started singing a new sea shanty.

“Oh his name was Captain Flint

As he sailed as he sailed,

Oh his name was Captain Flint

As he sailed!

His name was Captain Flint,

And he sought for golds fine tint,

Oh, his name was Captain Flint,

As he sailed as he sailed.

His name was Captain Flint

As he sailed!”

That the crew was singing a song about the very pirate whose treasure they were after caught the officer’s attention immediately. Based on how Chester had stopped roaming the deck, he too was somewhat taken aback. They listened to the whole thing until finally the last verses rang out loud and clear.

“Come all you young and old

See him die, see him die,

Come all you young and old,

See him die!

We are welcomed to his gold

For by it he lost his soul,

Come all you young and old

He has died, he has died,

Come all you young and old,

He has died!”

“You don’t suppose that to be a common shanty for sailors to sing, do you, Captain?” Livesey asked.

“Never in my ten years at sea have I heard it,” Smollett replied.

“Nor have I,” Mr. Arrow added.

It was mutually and silently agreed this was something that would be brought up in the evening debriefing.

* * *

The evening debriefing was very much like its morning counterpart, aside from the light coming from lanterns and candles instead of the sun. Captain Smollett had held off any discussions of anything until after John Silver had delivered their dinner, with the aid of Jim whom everyone noticed was calling him “Long John.” It caught the attention of Zoey and Ralph in particular.

“You and the cook seem quite friendly with each other,” Zoey said as they began to eat.

“Though it is not a problem by any means,” Ralph added to avoid offending Jim.

He did not seem insulted. “Is it not grand?” he asked. “At last I have a human friend! I have waited so long to finally make such a connection!”

Livesey and Trelawney looked to each other in confusion, but did not say anything and were otherwise unnoticed by Jim and his siblings.

“It is a good thing, I suppose,” Zoey said. “Though I do hope you can still make time to spend with us.”

Jim quickly swallowed his mouthful of salad before replying. “Of course I shall make time for you both, Long John is my friend, but you are my siblings.”

A loud belch from one end of the table made everyone turned towards Captain Smollett.

“Now that I have your attention,” he stated as he wiped his mouth with a napkin, “we can begin this evening debriefing. What have you to say about your experiences aboard this vessel today?”

Jim told of his day working with “Long John,” particularly how he taught Jim some cooking tricks and took him to have lunch on the crow's nest. While it was nice to hear Jim had a lovely day, it was not very informative; it seemed as innocent as Jim made it sound.

Zoey, Ralph, and Salva’s report on the other hand…

“Are you sure of this?” Smollett asked after the three Pokémon told of what they had heard.

“<With my own two ears, I heard it as plain as day,>” Salva said in Poké speak for the sake of ease. “<And Zoey and Ralph did as well once they listened long enough.>”

“Though they seem to believe it to be but a bit of rumor,” Zoey added. “None who heard of a ‘secret quest for pirate treasure’ took the claim with any seriousness.”

“Did they ask you if there was any truth to these ‘rumors’?” Professor Livesey asked.

“No, they did not,” Ralph answered. “I know not why.”

“Perhaps they find the idea too outlandish to bring before an important member of the crew,” Trelawney provided.

“Perhaps,” Captain Smollett allowed. “However, it is the presence of these rumors alone that concerns me; whether these tourists believe them or not. Rumors are not born from nothing; someone aboard ship must at least suspect our true intent, or perhaps been made wise to it.”

Everyone looked to Squire Trelawney.

“I have said nothing about our true quest to anyone aboard this vessel,” he defended. “The present company excluded of course.”

No one seemed entirely convinced of this, but there was no evidence that Trelawney let his tongue slip so the issue was dropped.

The Captain gave his concluding remarks. “That the crew happily sings of the man whose treasure we seek, and rumors of our intent seem to have been born is very troubling. I must restate the need to be vigilant, which seems to have grown in importance. If any of you believe you have found a trail to the cause of such things, then report such a trail to another officer immediately. This is a direct order, am I understood?”

“Yes, sir,” was the chorused reply from everyone.

Well, everyone except Squire Trelawney anyway. Every eye then turned to him.

“Yes, Captain,” he finally said.

The Captain gave out a sigh. “I pray now your words are portentous, Professor Livesey,” he said. “And that the winds remain fair, so as to carry us to our destination with all speed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I got one more up. If the next term is not as hectic as the last I might be able to post more, but we shall see. 
> 
> Happy New Year, readers. May the winds of fortune return next year so we can go outside and feel them again.


End file.
